


The Growing Light in the Darkness

by SWSWWAD



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, 75th Hunger Games, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Cunnilingus, F/F, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Gladiators, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Murder, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Rebellion, Romance, Slow Build, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 96,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: I lived a comfortable life in District 7 with my father a Victor of the games was kind and caring towards my selfish, cold-hearted mother who seems to hate me and me. I'm lazy but strong and don't have a care in the world, but all that changes when I fall for the girl on fire. I'm Lisa Littleton, and this is the story of how I fell in love with Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire.(Taken over from Marsdog on FanFiction)





	1. Chapter 1

No morning is ever a good morning for me. As I wake up to the smell of nature as the wind brings the scent of pine needles with it as it enters through my bedroom window. If only the pleasant smell were all that entered my room. The sun unrelenting with its rays of lights hits my eyes and no matter how much I toss and turn I can’t escape its beam and return to my slumber. Finally, after a few minutes, I give up all my efforts of returning to sleep and sit up rubbing my eyes and cursing the merciless sun. Nature can be cruel and unfair at times.

 

But despite my displeasure at being awoken so early on the only day of the year when a person could have a good lay in its hard to deny that today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining, and the wind is blowing a gentle breeze to keep you cool. A perfect day if it wasn’t for the fact that today is Reaping Day. My stomach twists my a shiver runs up my spine just at the thought of Reaping day. Today, Reaping Day is a day where two innocent kids will be sentenced to die in a gladiator arena for the enjoyment of others.

 

I stake my head as I stand up doing my best to ignore what today is but that is impossible because of the fact today is Reaping Day. I don’t know why I am worried about today because I am safer than the rest of the kids in my district because of my families wealth. I am Lisa Littleton, the daughter of a Victor who has only felt the effects of starvation when my evil witch of a mother has denied me access to any food. I hate my mother I really hate her. At least now that I have gotten older at started spending some nights at my neighbors Johanna Masons house things have been better because I am out of reach of her fists.

 

Feeling my fists clench I walk to the window at stare out into the forest that surrounds my home in District Seven. Normally this calms me down but the fear and hatred I harbor for my mother mixes with the anxiety I have about Reaping Day making it impossible for the beautiful sight before me even to begin to calm me down. This morning isn’t turning out to be a good one and today being Reaping Day it shows no signs of improving. Once again is feel my head shaking as I turn away from the view and walk towards my ensuite bathroom.

 

I strip out of my nightwear as I walk not caring that if Johanna where to look out of her window she would see my naked body because she already has seen every inch of me as I have of her after a few nights we spent in her bed together. Once I feel the warmth of liquid of my shower hit me and engulf my body as if it was a warm wet blanket instantly calming me. Like always the water calms me, I guess it's from all the times my mother has looked me out in the rain that I find it so calming because it meant I would be safe from her assaults. Normally I would spend longer under the warmth of the water but once again Reaping Day has forced me to do something against my will. I step out of my shower and quickly dry myself before putting on the dress my mother brought for me to wear.

 

Staring at my reflection in the mirror I can’t help but approve of this look despite that my mother was the person who brought the dress. The way the dress hugs my body, and the color brings out my eyes is just too perfect not to mention the flower pattern decorating the dress is really pretty. In a normal family being given a dress like this would make any daughter happy but not me, this dress may be lovely, but I know she brought it for her not me. My mother controls everything about mine and my dad's life; I know she only brought me this dress so I would look good and not embarrassing once we are on camera for the Reaping.

 

After a few minutes of adjusting my dress making sure my mother won’t have anything to complain about I leave my bedroom and head downstairs. As I walk I pass reminders of my mothers lies about us being a perfectly happy family as I see picture after picture of us posing and pretending to be happy together. I don’t look at them; these pictures are worthless fakes that hold no meaning to me, and I soon find myself in the dining room finding my mother, father, and mothers Avox already there.

 

“About time you joined us,” Mother complains giving me the same cold, lifeless stare she always does.

 

My mother has flawless skin and looks a lot younger then she does because of the money she spends on some fancy Capital beauty product and long dark black hair. Her lifeless grey eyes send a chill down my spine, and I struggle to think of a time I have seen anything but rage and hatred in them. The only gentleness I see her show is to her swollen belly where my brother rests as she rubs her tummy.

 

“It’s nearly nine, and we have to leave in half an hour,” My mother continues. “Honestly I don’t know why you would sleep in on a day such as this when there is so much to do.”

 

Our Avox places a plate of food down in front of me with a smile and a nod of her head.

 

“Thank you,” I say as she walks away.

 

Our Avox is a pretty lady about the same age as my father. She has long blonde hair and emerald green eyes like my own. I wish I had her hair too, but mine is the same as my fathers being a brown color only differing from his in its length. I really like our Avox she has been more of a mother to me than the women who gave birth to me. I lost count of the number of times she found me curled up in a cupboard after my mother beat me crying my eyes out. She would never say anything thanks to the Capital cutting out her tongue, but she would hold me until I stopped crying and treat my injuries.

 

“You shouldn’t thank her,” Mother always hates when I do so. “It’s her job and punishment so never thank her.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with manners dear,” My father says coming to my defense his brown eyes giving me a sympathetic look.

 

“Stand,” My mother orders quickly changing the conversation to her ordering everyone around.

 

“Ok,” I sigh as I get to my feet. It’s better to obey her.

 

“Well…” My mother starts to circle me examining me as if I was livestock. “You look good enough. Did you shower?”

 

“Yes,” I reply, sometimes I swear my mother thinks I am some sort of savage barbarian who never washes.

 

“Good,” I try to ignore her, but my mother's icy gaze makes that a difficult to do so as she gives me one final look over. “Now finish your breakfast we have to leave soon.”

 

The rest of the meal goes by without a word spoken by anyone until my mother says its time to leave and once again she looks me over before I am allowed to step outside. Before opening the front door my mother grabs my fathers arm and smiles, she is so fake, and I hate that I have to play along with this little show of a pretend happy family. It’s easy to just go along with the lie than take another beating or be locked out overnight. I’m glad Johanna has started to let me stay with her its given me the respite I need from my mother, and although she complains about it, I know Johanna is lonely and enjoys my company.

 

“Try not to embarrass us today,” Mother warns with a glance over her shoulder at me before she opens the door and leads my father out of the house.

 

The moment the door opens a cold wave engulfs me, and I welcome this small pleasure. The breeze is a good distraction from the nervousness I feel thanks to the Reaping. My nerves are always bad on this day. Looking around the streets are deserted with only a few people heading for the Reaping Area outside the Mayor’s office. We walk with the small crowd, and my eyes wander from the cute girls I see to my mother making sure I don’t get caught. She has always wanted me to marry a man and has constantly tried to set me up with one, but boy’s and men have never caught my eye as a cute girl has.

 

So far Johanna is the only person I told about my preferences and the nights I spent with her has confirmed my sexuality. I haven’t told my parents, I’m sure my father would accept me, but my wicked mother will most likely take the news badly, and I’m sure whatever she will do to me won’t be pretty. I already have countless scars she gave me for displeasing her less then me coming out will. When we finally reach the town square, and I get to leave my mothers presence, it would normally make me feel relieved, but today all I feel is nervousness as I join the line to sign in.

 

Once again like we do every year our District has been forced to allow the Capital to take over the town square where they have built a stage and roped of an area for all would be tributes. On the rooftops, camera crews rub shoulders with Peacekeeper snipers who will shoot anyone who tries to leave before the Reaping is over. I may never have to witness someone being shot on Reaping day, but I had heard people talking about how frequent it used to be back when the games first started. It’s pointless even to try to run as even if the snipers miss you the Peacekeepers know where you live and will catch up to you, its better to stay and face the odds here.

 

After I receive a cut to my figure so the lady behind the desk can check my blood and verify who I am, I join the growing crowd of kids exchanging nods with a few boys and girls I’m not even sure I know their names of. I have never had much luck with making friends, and when I finally managed to make one, my mother would scare them off. I was never lonely though, I had Johanna and my father, but it still hurt t watch other kids avoided me when it was time to pair up in school, and I would be left with a reluctant partner who barely said two words to me. But despite the distance between my classmates and me, we are all friendly to each other today like every Reaping day.

 

Looking around me I see the twelve-year-olds hugging each other and crying while the older kids try to put on a brave face but when I look into their eyes can see the fear they feel. I’m just like them, years of acting like my mother is perfect has made me good at hiding what I truly feel but deep down I am terrified just like them. Looking towards the stage, I see my father take his seat with our Districts other two Victors Blight and Johanna who both give me a nod of their heads when our eyes meet while my father struggles to maintain his posture as his fears and worries threaten to overwhelm him.

 

After a few minutes, the Mayor and our District Escort arrives and starts the show. Our Escort is the first to speak as she moves up to the podium looking ridiculous in her green outfit that matches her hair color. She must be dressed like this because our District is a lumber District and I can’t think of any reason anyone would dress the way she is right now. Our Escorts name is Lena, I don’t know her last name or really care to know what it is but what I can tell you about her is that Lena seems way too happy about today and her voice is really high pitched.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen welcome to District Sevens Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games Reaping. We are moments away from drawing the names of our two brave champions but first a message from our President.” Lena calmly and happy kicks things off before a short film is played on one of the giant monitors the Capitol has set up saying how it is our fault for the Hunger Games, and we deserve to die for their pleasure. I don’t really pay much attention to the film and only start to focus on what’s happening once I hear Lena’s high voice again. “Now then on to the drawing and may, the odds be ever in your favor.” Her hands over the bowl containing the girl's names, my name and my heart starts to beat faster. “Ladies first,” I tell myself my name is only in there a few times and hundreds of other names our in the ten maybe twenty times, but despite the odds being in my favor, I can’t shake this sinking feeling in my gut. “Lisa Littleton.”

 

I’m frozen as I hear my name and my worst nightmares become a reality. My arms shake, my heart stops, and a cold sweat covers my body. I can’t move, I can’t even process what is happening, but somehow I make it to the stage with everyone eyes on me, and I think I see my father crying as I walk past him. How could this have happened? It should have been impossible, but here I am standing on the stage feeling like I am about to throw up as the whole District stares at me.

 

“Sorry,” I hear Johanna whisper which does give me some comfort as I look at the crowd of parents watching from the sidelines only to see a smile on my mothers face.

 

“I give you your female Tribute Lisa Littleton,” There’s a small mandatory clap all tributes receive before Lena moves on and walks over to the boy's bowl. “Now one to the boys.” Lena’s hand digs deep in, and she draws the name from the bottom of the bowl. “Karl Rodwell.”

 

I feel gald it’s a name I don’t recognize, I know its wrong to do so but I’m glad the person I’m going into the Arena with isn’t someone I am indebted to or have had any contact with as it will make things easier later on. As I watch Karl approach the stage, he has me worried because of his big strong arm and just the size of him as he easily towers over me, but then I see the tears leaving his eyes, and the fear I felt for him melts away slightly but not entirely as it could still be a trick. Johanna won her Games by pretending to be weak, Karl may find it hard to do so with his powerful build, but I can’t let my guard down around him just in case that is what he is up to.

 

Lena starts giving her final words before the Mayor gives a speech saying something along the lines of how grateful we are for the Capital generosity, but I ignore him like always. The Capital is never generous and steals from the Districts, so I never listen having no interest in any of the Capitals lies. At least it’s a short speech must likely because the Mayor struggled to find any examples of the Capitals kindness and Peacekeepers usher both Karl and myself into the Justice Building where we get a chance to say goodbye to our friends and families.

 

The Peacekeepers take me to a room with a high ceiling and no windows, with only one door that led in and out of this room that is most likely guarded. Inside the room, there is only one bright light hanging down from the ceiling and two comfortable looking sofas facing each other. I’m not expecting anyone since like I said I don’t have any friends and Victors like my father and Johanna aren’t allowed to see the Tributes until we are on the train so when the door opens I am clueless as to why and shocked to see my mother entering the room.

 

I stand up not sure why she is here because over the years she has made her hatred for me clear and I doubt she came to say goodbye. I brace myself for anything expecting her to give me one last beating before I am sent off to die in the Arena for the Capitals entertainment, but my mother does nothing but smile.

 

“Congratulations Lisa,” My mother stares at me sending a chill down my spine. “You have finally made me proud of you.”

 

“How?” I ask still expecting her to strike. “By having my name drawn out of a bowl or going off to die?”

 

“By being in a position to make me money,” My mother tells me her smile is never fading and only growing. “If you win the Games then you win me money, so you better win.”

 

With that, my mother leaves, and I feel like crying. I may not have been close to my mother, but it still hurts to hear her say she cares more about me winning the money then coming home alive. It is only half an hour later we are taken to the train where both Karl and I are blinding by photographers and forced into the train that shoots off as soon as the doors are closed. I can’t believe how fast we are traveling I look out of the window, but I wish we would slow down. At this speed will reach the Capital in a few hours and from there, I may meet my death in the Arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Karl walks on ahead, but I stare out of the window enjoying the last view of my home I may ever see. It leaves an ache in my heart when I think I may never return and my fear of the games is only worsen by these thoughts. Finally, when the terror becomes too much, I tear myself away from the window and rush to the dining cart where I am the last to arrive, but I don’t care as I run straight into my father's arms. I’m glad he's here, and mum let him come although I’m sure her motives are based on increasing my chances of winning just for the money.

 

My dad's strong arms wrap around me, and as I feel the warmth of his body sink into me, I can’t help but feel safe and secure even in the face of my possible death. I don’t know how much time has passed when we finally let go of each other, and part of me wishes we never did but the arrival of our lunch forces us apart. I don’t know what it is they made us, but the smell hits me it makes my mouth water and stomach growl before leaving me no choice but to walk towards the table.

 

Both my father and I take our seats as plate after plate of food is presented to us making me hunger and upset at the same time. I don’t know how it is in every other District but back in Seven people are starving and thanks to my mother's punishments I know how they feel after being locked in my room with only the occasional glass of water.

 

Sitting next to Karl and opposite my father and other mentors, I look at the food on my plate. I don’t know what the meat is only that it is wrapped in bacon and comes with carrots, peas, and potatoes. I don’t get the capital and their fancy ways my mother for some reason always tries to copy. This bacon I find once I bite into it is perfect and could have been served by itself and still satisfied me. I always loved bacon, and it may be a rare treat my father gives me whenever he can, but it always makes me happy even to have a little bit.

 

Looking up I see Lena looking disgusted at me when I start to free the back from the meet that binds it with my hands. I keep forgetting these capital people are like my mother and hate it when you eat with your hands. I just brush off her stares and shake my head while I finally free the bacon and put it into my mother.

 

"I would have thought the daughter of a Victor would have known some manners," Lean moans and I’m surprised she actually looks like she might be sick as she turns to my father and slaps him on the arm. "What exactly have you been teaching her?"

 

"Lay off her Lean," Johanna tells her as she picks up a hand full of peas. "I bet you even ate with your hands before."

 

"Yes, when I was a child, but I grow up," Lean replies as she stands up and starts to leave the room. "I think you two should do some growing up."

 

As Lena leaves, I mouth a silent thank you to Johanna who winks in response. I can always count on Johanna to protect; I only wish she could extend her protection into the arena. Once the carriage door Lena disappeared through closes with a quiet light thud, everyone relaxes.

 

"Thank god she's gone," Blight says he stretches out his limbs. "We will be in the Capital in two hours, so now we need to discuss what you are going to do."

 

"Well that's simple we get there, dress up and then go to bed," I tell him getting a worried look from my father and Blight, but a surprised slightly impressed look from Johanna. "What its true isn't?"

 

"Yes, but we mean how you are going to act for your games," My father says mainly directing his words towards me. "Will you be a fighter like Blight and me, a weakling like Johanna pretended to be, smart, scary… Sexy."

 

That’s something I didn’t expect to hear, I never ever thought I would hear my father tell me to act sexy. I could probably do it, I have seen people checking me out when I walk through the streets. It is just strange to hear my father suggested after all he still sees me as his little girl and he still calls me that whenever I am in trouble or he is just trying to annoy me. But I should consider it as a possible plan for the games. I never really thought about what I would do if I were reaped because I never thought I would ever be going into the arena. Maybe putting on an act will be a good plan of action Johanna after all won her games with a weakling act. I’m told my father and Blight both acted like warriors and got in with the Careers so acting like someone I’m not may be the best plan for the games.

 

Thinking about what I could do I see their points I have the looks to do the sexy act, I could do the smart act too or maybe a sneaky act because of all the practice I have has hidden from my mum. I’m not sure what to be, but we still have two hours to figure it out. Looking over to Karl I can see right away he could follow in my father's footsteps and act like a warrior thanks to his powerful muscles. When I look more closely at him, I start to see he could do the sexy act thing too, with his blonde hair and blue eyes he is pretty handsome.

 

"I don't know," I answer after thinking it over. “I’m not sure how to act.”

 

"While you are fast and a good hider so you can play it sly," My father tells me which makes me feel a bit proud of that skill.

 

"Don't forget her looks," Blight points out. "She could probably play sexy too."

 

Why do I have the feeling I am going to have to go with the sexy act?

 

"While you Karl are strong enough to make it with the Career Pack or form your own group," My father says turning everyone's attention to Karl and away from me. I think he is starting to get embarrassed like I am with the consent ways my looks are brought up.

 

"He isn't bad looking ever," Johanna adds. "I don't think he'll have a problem getting sponsors or allies."

 

"Um well… I'm not… Really good with people" Karl mummers nervously and barely audible. It seems Karl is finding this as awkward as I am.

 

"Well, that can be fixed," Johanna replies before downing the rest of her drink which I'm guessing is some sort of alcohol because I can smell it from here. "Just say and act the way we tell you to, and you'll be fine."

 

"Until he's in the games that is," I mutter.

 

"That's not helping," Blight comments.

 

"Yeah you two should work together," Johanna adds sounding as if she just had got the idea. "I think if you two work together then you'll be a team to rival the Careers."

 

"That could work," My father agrees nodding his head and tapping his chin thinking it over.

 

"I like that idea too," Blight says.

 

"I don't!" Both Karl and I shout out.

 

"Ok and since you almost deafened me the most you can tell me why Lisa," Johanna moans as she rubs her ears.

 

"I'm not getting to know someone I'll have to kill at some point," I tell her pushing my plate out leaving everything but the bacon untouched. "I'll be in my room."

 

As I start to walk out of the room not wanting to discuss the problem further, I hear Karl say "I agree with Lisa."

 

As I walk through the train, it starts to dawn on me that this really is happening I am going to the Capital and most likely will die in the Arena. I was hoping to wake up in my bed in a cold sweat but as I walk it seems less and less likely that I am sleeping. Despite my mother's presence, I wish I was home in one of my many hiding spots where I feel safe and secure. After a few more minutes of wondering, I find a nice secluded spot behind some boxes, and after hearing several people calling my name and walking by without spotting me, I start to see being a good hider as a better and better skill to have.

 

For two hours I stay hidden and think over what my game plan will be. I quickly give up on hiding because I’m sure, the Gamemakers will flush me out at some point to face a Career Tribute when the crowd starts to get bored. My best oppositions seem to be either play it sexy and win overloads of sponsors or team up with Karl. Karl is strong and like me was taught how to wield an axe, but he seems to kind-hearted actually to kill someone, so I don’t know if teaming up with him is a good idea. Soon my thoughts are on the turn to the other Tributes, and I’m guessing the recap of the Reapings should be starting soon, so I get up to rejoin the others.

 

I find everyone else already sat down in a room with several large sofas and the biggest TV I have ever seen attached to the wall. I quietly join the group getting nothing more than a quick glance from every except my father who smile and Johanna who gives me a look that feels me with fear and sends a shiver down my spine. Without a word being spoken, I sit down next to my dad, and when I look at the TV, I see I am just in time as Caesar Flickerman is just finishing his introduction. Caesar is a name and face everyone knows as he has been on TV since before I was born.

 

The recap of the Reapings start with District One and move up to Twelve but the ones I need to pay most attention to are District One, Two and Four as they are the Career Districts. I will still watch closely to the other Districts because you never know who could be Reaped and every District has had at least two Victors over the years.

 

As expected the Careers are all strong and deadly looking apart from the weak looking boy from Four who is the only Tribute I quickly forget along with the Tributes from District Three. District Five also isn’t anything noteworthy although I can’t help but think the girl has a face like a fox. District Six also has Tributes that don’t look like much of a threat and then it's on to my home District. I have to watch Karl and myself step up onto the stage and feel as if I was stabbed in the heart when I see how happy my mother is when she hears my name has been drawn. Despite the pain and fear, she inflicts on me that smile still hurts. Every other District flies by with only District Eleven making an impression as a twelve-year-old girl who looks like she wouldn’t hurt a fly stands next to the tallest person I have ever seen. District Eleven left me both terrified and angered when I see the Tributes, but there is nothing I can do about it, like every year the people in the District can do nothing but watch as they take two of our own people into the arena.

 

Finally, we move onto the last District. District Twelve has had fewer Victors then any other District because the people there are starving and weaker than the rest of us in the Districts. Everything I have come to expect from the District after watching the previous Reapings happens, Haymitch the only living Victor of District Twelve is drunk, and their escort looks ridiculous just like every over Capital citizen. It isn’t until the first name is called that things take a turn for the unexpected.

 

Primrose Everdeen is called, a beautiful sweat looking twelve-year-old has her name called out, and the poor girl is on the verge of tears as she slowly walks towards the stairs. Nearly as soon as the kid starts to move that is when things start to get interesting. All of a sudden out of nowhere a taller girl who looks stronger and better fed then the usual District Twelve citizen and in an instant a feel my breath has been stolen, and my heart skips a beat.

 

This brave, selfless girl volunteers to take kids place who hugs and begs her not to. It isn’t until the girl is up on stage that I learn why her name is Katniss Everdeen and she is Primrose’s older sister. I have never seen anyone volunteer before apart from the Career’s, but they put themselves forward for bloodshed not to save a life. I can’t take my eyes off her or get Katniss out of my head as I stare at her and watch Haymitch put her arms around her shoulder. I don’t know why it makes me feel jealous to watch that or why I smile when he falls off of the stage not just because of how ridiculous it is. I have no idea how she could have this effect on me. Her grey eyes are determined and beautiful, her skin is flawless, and even the scars I see on her do nothing to hidden it. Its such a relief when the show moves onto the boys as I can finally breathe again but its also disappointed as I still feel the draw to Katniss. What has she done to me?

 

Her District partner is called Peeta Mallark, and he is a strong looking tall boy who could pose a threat to me in the games but then like with Karl I notice Peeta is crying, and slowly I start to see him as less of a threat. The Reaping ends as they walk into the Justice Building before Caesar returns to say a few closing statements I don’t pay attention to. No one else seems to care either as our Escort disappears and Johanna switches off the TV before smirking at me for some reason.

 

“Lisa are you ok?” My dad asks, and when I catch my reflection in the black TV screen, I can see why he is concerned. My face is bright red.

 

“She’s fine,” Johanna assures him. “There were plenty people for her to fantasize about in this year's Reaping. The One, Two and Twelve boys were handsome or was it the girl from One that caught your eye?”

 

“It’s nothing,” I try to brush this subject off but one of the many flaws Johanna has is that she never knows when to stop.

 

“There’s nothing to be shy about,” Johanna tells me taking on her annoying teasing voice. “You can tell me who has taken your fancy.”

 

“Screw you!” I yell at her before I storm out of the room and head back to my hiding spot where once again no one can find me.

 

My peace doesn’t last long as once we arrive at the Capital, it doesn’t take long for the Peacekeepers to find me and drag me from this little sanctuary I found. There must have been a camera in here somewhere there’s no way they could have found me this fast unless the Peacekeepers have some other sort of equipment that can locate people. I am forced from the train and dragged into the Prep Center where I meet my Prep Team who look just a goofy as I expected.

 

I spend the next hour being stripped, shaved and being tortured although my Prep Team assures me it’s a beautification process. By the time they are finished with me, I am left standing naked in the middle of the room with my skin not just shining but also burning. I have no idea what they put on me, but the creams they used felt like sandpaper being rubbed against my flesh and the job they did removing all the hair from my body was more through than I expected as no the only hair on my body is now on my head.

 

After a few minutes, my Stylist arrives and gives me a quick look over making me spin around for him before he dresses me. I don’t get to look into the mirror until after he is done with me. My stylist must be an idiot because I look the same way every Tribute always looks wearing this tree costume. I don’t know why he doesn’t change things up; I can’t tell whether it is because my Stylist is lazy or not but not a thing has been changed in my outfit from the last hundred times it has been worn.

 

By the time I rejoin Karl and my mentors it is already late in the evening but looking out of the window I struggle to tell as the bright lights of the Capital make the night sky hard to spot. I almost feel sorry for the Capital because it looks like the citizens of this city are missing out on the beauty of the star-filled sky. I almost feel sorry for them, the only thing stopping me I the cheers I hear give to this death game I am being forced to take part in.

 

By the time I finish taking in Karl’s outfit and find it is the same as mine being a hand me down from all our District Tributes before him. We only have a few minutes to be advised how to act before the parade starts, and District One leads us onto the streets of the capital. The Tributes from District One and Two are going to be the stars of the show again this year, and all I can do is hope my tree costume doesn’t look too embarrassing as I am taking onto the street by these expertly trained horses who don’t need anyone to lead them.

 

Almost right away the crowd deafens me with their cheers and both Karl and myself instantly drop our heads. This is just too embarrassing my outfit is ridiculous and compared to other better-dressed Tributes only make us look even worse. Thankfully something catches the crowds eye, and all eyes are on them instead of me. I look up at one of the large screens that have been set up along the parade route and rapidly become as drawn to the sight as the crowd. For the first time in the history of the Hunger Games, a pair of Tributes have outshined the Career’s from One and Two, and they have come from the most unlikely place of District Twelve.

 

A ball of fire engulfs the Tributes from Twelve making the black outfits they wear really stand out. Whoever their District Stylist are they must be the greatest Stylist whoever lived. They both look great and are unforgettable. I have no doubts that the Careers are pissed and that District Twelve has won over every potential sponsor here. All the feelings their burning outfit causes to spread throughout my body are only damped when I notice that Peeta and Katniss are holding hands. I can’t look at them anymore and drop my head while clenching my fists.

 

Why? Why do I care that they are holding hands?

 

Throughout the speech given by President Snow, I keep my head down and don’t pay attention. It isn’t until we are back inside this time in the Training Center where I will live and train for the next few days that I snap out of my daze. It is impossible to miss the horrified looks on the Tribute from ones face; I think Glimmer is her name, and she looks like she doesn’t know what to say or do. The rest if the Tributes from the Career Districts look like they want to rip the throats of the District Twelve Tributes out. I can’t help but smirk at the sight, and when I look back at the District Twelve Tributes, and my eyes lock with Katniss’s grey eyes, I don’t let the feels that bubble up within me take control, so I nod in the direction of the Careers and see her smile at the sight. If it weren’t for my dad moving me into the elevator, I would have been trapped in a trance again.

 

Katniss Everdeen, what have you done to me?


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like I am float when I open my eyes. The bed in my room is so soft, and the blanket is so warm that I have to fight the urge to go back to sleep. This place really does feel like home. I still have a large bedroom, more clothes then I can count and an overwhelming fear of being killed. I really wish I could have stayed in bed, but Johanna is already here and loudly slamming her fist into my bedroom door. I really hate Johanna sometimes. With a groan, I decide to get up before she kicks my door down which I know for a fact she is more than capable of doing. Groggily I walk up to the door and open it to find an angry Johanna on the other side.

 

“I’m awake,” I tell her only to find her anger melt away as a smile appears on her face.

 

“Good it’s time for breakfast so get showered and dressed, or you are going to be late,” Johanna says pushing an outfit into my arms. “Now hurry up before I drag you to the shower and scrub you down myself.”

 

“As if you would do that,” I mutter.

 

“You know I would Brainless,” I always hate that nickname Johanna came up with for me. “You know first hand that I can’t keep my hands off of a cute girl especially when they are dressed like you are right now.”

 

I just shake my head a close my door on her, Johanna is right I do know she would wash me if she wanted to and can’t keep her hands off of any girl that catches her eye. It is for that reason that we first slept together and Johanna became the first person to clam me in such an interment way. I still remember how she gave me a message and how it slowly grow into us sleeping together. I doubt that would happen again; I don’t think I could spend another night with Johanna before the Games start. I don’t know how Katniss appears on my mind right now, but now that she is here I start to wonder what sounds she would… Wait I need a cold a shower, a really cold shower and to get ready. I can’t let these thoughts grow. I can’t let them distract me. Let her distract me.

 

The nightgown I was wearing is surprisingly easy to remove, but I guess that’s by design if what Johanna says about the fate of Victors after the Games is true. The warmth of the water in the shower feels as good as it does back home, and I’m glad the controls aren’t any more complicated than the ones in my shower back home. I can imagine everyone else struggling, and it brings a smile to my face as I picture the sight of the frantic Tributes desperately pressing every button trying to make the shower stop. It’s a shame I can’t spend just a few minutes longer because already I can hear Johanna stepping into my room and opening my bathroom door. I knew I should have locked the door.

 

“Not bad,” Johanna smirks. “But as much as I like seeing you like this, I think I would prefer it if you should up for training wearing clothes like everyone else, but if you don’t hurry up, then I will drag you there naked.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be ready in just a minute,” I sigh switching off the water. “Are you going to stare at me or leave.”

 

“What do you think?” Johanna crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

 

“Whatever,” I shake my head before drying and dressing myself. It's not a big deal as Johanna has already seen me naked before. Once dressed I turn to face Johanna. “Happy?”

 

“Thrilled,” Johanna replies before turning. “Now come on its time for breakfast.”

 

The outfit I am wearing is a tight-fitting black suit with a short-sleeved T-shirt that has my District number on the sleeves and a pair of sturdy but also comfortable boots to wear. This outfit really fits me nicely, and I’m surprised because as far as I am aware, the Capital only got my measurements less than twelve hours ago. I guess it is possible that there is a storeroom filled with these training outfits somewhere because I struggle to believe even the Capital can get a hold of an outfit this fast but then for the Games I guess they could have made it in time.

 

Anyway as Johanna and I join everyone for breakfast, it becomes more likely that these outfits are stored in some warehouse somewhere because I notice Karl is wearing the same training outfit as I am. My dad and Blight are already sat down and eating breakfast, and when Johanna sits next to them, I take the only free seat which is next to Karl and opposite our mentors. The instant I sit down an Avox places a plate of toast in front of me with a selection of small tub containing jam and butter to be spread on my food.

 

“…” I had a feeling this wouldn't be a quiet breakfast, and when my father clears his throat, it only confirms that assumption. “We need to discuss what will be happening today. For starters, you are not to give away your strengths. It will be in your best interest not to stand out.”

 

“That shouldn’t be too hard thanks to District Twelve,” Johanna remarks. “Thanks to them the Career’s will leave you alone unless you do something to antagonize them.”

 

“What?” I ask as Johanna’s eyes fall upon me.

 

“Nothing,” Johanna shrugs. “It’s just that you seem more likely then Karl to piss them off.”

 

“Just because I annoy you doesn't mean I will annoy everyone in the training center,” I reply, but Johanna just shakes her head.

 

“Whatever you say Brainless,”

 

“Anyway, you should try to learn some useful skills,” My father continues. “Medical, food gathering and other things that may be useful to you once you are both in the arena.”

 

“Just stay away from the axe station and other weapons station,” Blight tells us. “Going anywhere near them will only attract the attention of the Career’s, and you want to be invisible to them is you wish to live through the opening bloodbath of the games.”

 

“While its about time these two go meet their killers,” Johanna says receiving a stern look from my dad.

 

“They both could win,” My father tells her.

 

“And I still think your daughter will piss of the Career’s,” Johanna responds.

 

“While I disagree with Johanna about your chances, but she is right you two should be heading to the training room before your late,” Blight says and my dad agrees after a quick look at the clock.

 

Less then a minute later we are in the elevator and heading down to the training center with my stomach rumbling. I wish I got up earlier so I could have finished my toast. I just have to wait for lunch, I’m sure I can last that long and knowing the Capital’s lavish lifestyle I know I can eat my feel from the feast they will have prepared for us. I take a deep breath as the elevator stops and opens its doors.

 

Karl and I step out of the elevator to find that District Six, Nine and Three are here along with the Career Tributes. Johanna was right. I probably will piss off the Career’s as I see them sizing me up and hear the comments they are making about Karl and myself. I clench my fists and fight the urge to punch Cato as I walk by him hearing the big brute commenting on my looks and what he would do to me. Thankfully District Ten arrives and takes the Career’s attention before I do something I would regret once the Games starts.

 

“Hey look at the little insect,” I hear Cato say and turn to see him and the other Career’s laughing at the little girl called Rue from District Eleven as she hides behind her giant of a District Partner. “A little bug I can’t wait to squash.”

 

“Leave her alone!” I yell walking up to the brute from District Two.

 

I can’t believe these Careers. I expected the Careers to be tough fighters but never did I expect them to be so disrespectful. I don’t know how anyone could pick on a kid especially a cute one like Rue and it's even more cowardly when you see that Cato is five maybe six times bigger then the girl he’s picking on. I hate bullies. My mother terrorized me, and now Cato and the Careers threaten to take her place if I let them. I won’t let them. The Careers are not my mother and don’t scare me half as much as she does. Even as Cato walks up to me and we both stop inches apart I feel no fear. He may be bigger and stronger then me, but if I am to die in the arena, I will not let someone bully me in there, so I don’t back down from Cato. I can tell Johanna won’t let me live it down. She probably loves that she is right and gets to tell me I told you so when I see her again after training ends.

 

“Give me one reason why I should Seven,” Cato taunts me just asking for a fight and as I hear the elevator doors open I am ready to give him what he wants in front of this growing crowd of witnesses. “If you can give me one good reason why I should leave her alone I will be more then happy to do so.”

 

“Cato just wait until we are in the arena,” I hear his partner tell him. I think her name is Clove and Cato just ignores her advice by not responding or backing down.

 

“You should leave her alone because it's cowardly to pick on her,” I tell him feeling proud that my body isn’t shaking and my voice breaking. He is not my mother. Cato doesn't scare me like her. Cato has nothing on mum. “But I guess that’s just what you are a cow…”

 

I don’t get to finish. Before I can finish saying the word Cato strikes. The brute’s finger wrap around my throat as his powerful body pushes me back until I slam into the wall feeling an incredible pain in my back. I wouldn’t have cried out if I could have. Thankfully Cato’s hands have prevented him from having the satisfaction of hearing me groan in agony.

 

“You little bitch!” Cato spits as his hands tighten around my throat. I claw at his hands but can’t pry them loose. “What did you call me?” I start to see black spots, but in Cato’s rage, his has forgotten something important that in desperation I exploit. “Say it a…”

 

My knee crashes into his crotch crushing his package and bring Cato to his knees. I also fall to my knees gasping for breath as I can fill my lungs again. We both recover at the same time and are about to continue where we left off only for a pair of Peacekeepers to restain us both. Even being held back, we still struggle to fight, and the only thing that stops us is when we hear the buzz of their tasers. I freeze, and I can see Cato do the same. A taser has hit me before thanks to Johanna talking me into doing something stupid and don’t wish to repeat the experience.

 

"Fighting with other Tributes is strictly forbidden," One of the Peacekeepers restaining me warns me in a cold robotic voice that sends a chill down my spine. "Don't let it happen again or you'll both rerate it."

 

As soon as the Peacekeepers let us go neither, Cato or I try to continue our fight. It seems the Brute isn’t a complete idiot. Cato walks back to the other Career’s with a slight limp while I stand next to Karl just as the Head Trainer arrives, so I’m guessing that every Tribute arrived in time to see my fight with the brute. So much for staying invisible because from the looks Cato is giving me, I can tell that know I am on the top of his kill list.

 

“Are you ok?” Karl asks as I reach him.

 

“Fine,” I answer although my neck is killing me.

 

“May I have everyone’s attention,” Everyone turns to face the Head Trainer giving her our full attention apart from the Career’s who only have eyes for the weapons stations. “Over the next three days, you will be learning who to fight and survive in the arena so use your time wisely.”

 

As soon as we are allowed to start training the Career’s run straight up to the most deadly looking weapons before they wield them with alarming proficiency. When I turn back to examining the rest of the room, I find I am stood by myself while everyone else has already chosen a station. I spot Rue and her partner at the camouflage station, Karl is learning hand to hand combat, and then I hear a sweet laughter which I follow to Katniss. My stomach twists and my heart flutters when I see her and her partner at the knot tying station. They seem to close, and the way Peeta stares at her and makes Katniss laughs starts to I start to feel the same white heat building within me that I did when I heard Cato pick on Rue.

 

I can’t fight him. I need to find something I can vent this anger on before I walk up to Peeta and ruin his pretty little face. Finally, I see it. For the second time in such a short time span I do something else I am not supposed to do. I walk straight up to the axe fighting station and pick up the first axe I reach. The instructor attempts to show me something, but after he sees the fire in my eyes, he backs off and leaves me to do as I please. Judging by how easy it was to get him to back off it must be common to leave Tributes alone if they wish to be.

 

I find my unfortunate victim; it’s a training dummy that’s the size of a man. I quickly get a feel for the axe then I start putting the moves Johanna showed me when we were bord one evening into practice. Soon the dummy loses its limbs first its arms and then its legs. After I decapitate the dummy, I take my first look around the room to find everyone is staring at me including the Careers, so I decided to give them a little extra demonstration of my skill by throwing my axe and hitting another dummy squarely in the chest.

 

I can’t keep the smirk off my face when I see the irritated look on Cato’s face, and that grin doesn’t disappear until my eyes meet Katniss’s and I see the mixture of fear and amazement in her eyes. I’m not sure why it bothers me that I may have scared her off, but it does. Why should I care if I scared Katniss Everdeen off? I think I need some more stress relief. I walk over to the hand to hand combat station to let out some off this aggression I’m feeling. Soon everyone starts to train again, and I struggle to focus as I continue to train because I hear the Peeta start to make Katniss laugh again. I try to ignore them but its impossible. It’s a relief when lunch comes a few hours later because hopefully, the food will keep me distracted.

 

Lunch is served in a side room where I see I was right about the Capital throwing us a feast because I see there is enough food in this room to feed my entire District. The Capital always has too much, and it’s the people in the Districts that surfer for their appetite. As I wander amongst the tables and look at the variety of food on offer, it becomes clear that the Capital has made us all the dishes that Panem has to offer. I’m not in the mood to be adventurous and try new things, so I stick to foods I know from my home District and hope the Capital doesn’t try to mess with them. The bread I pick up seems fine, but the pigeon stew smells like its had either some spices or herbs or maybe both added. I don’t know why the Capital or my mother can’t leave a good thing alone because both seem to think they know better than the people in the Districts.

 

I sit next to Karl as I eat and it seems like everyone else has the same idea because apart from the Career’s we sit in pairs with some space between us. So far from what I have the only people that are threats to me apart from the Careers are the girl Tribute from District Five who has a face like a fox and looks like she is Pretty sly, Tresh, the giant from District Eleven because of his strength and both Tribute’s from District Twelve. Both Tributes from Twelve looks stronger than the average person from their District with Peeta looking like he could come close to rivaling Cato regarding strength, but the real threat comes from Katniss. Katniss Everdeen looks strong, quick and has a good set of eyes and ears as I observe her taking in the room like I am. It goes without saying that her looks will also play a part in this year's games as I bet already she has a line of sponsors ready to give her anything she may need in the arena.

 

Our eyes meet for a moment, and I feel a heat start to build before both of us quickly look away, and I’m not sure what Katniss does, but I look down at my food suddenly finding it very interesting. How? How can she do this to me? I hardly know Katniss, and before a few days ago I didn’t even know she existed but somehow in that short amount of time Katniss Everdeen has wormed her way inside me and taken hold. I find shaking my head doesn’t banish her from my thoughts so I look up hoping to see something to distract myself with and my eyes soon fall on the girl from District Eleven. The girl from Elven is just so adorable, and I think I would be able to kill her even if she was holding a knife to my throat.

 

“So what have you been up to?” I turn to face Karl and welcome the distraction.

 

“Axe fighting, archery, tracking, and edible plants,” I answer just as the pair from District Twelve start to laugh and joke. “What about you?”

 

"Hand to hand, knife fighting, knife throwing, and knot tying," Karl replies as the laughing gets louder and more annoying. When I look over to the couple, I meet Peeta’s eyes, and he gives me a look that says Katniss is his before whispering something into her ear that makes Katniss giggle. “Is everything ok?”

 

“Yeah,” I lie as I wipe my hand free of crumbs from the piece of bread I didn’t realize I was crushing. “Everythings fine, it’s just that the two from Twelve are starting to get on my nerves.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Karl agrees. “I’m starting to get a headache and wish that someone would just shut them up already.”

 

Training flies by now and my memory of it is blurry, so I hope I remember what I learned over the last couple of days once the games start. Before I realize it the time has come to perform like some trained monkey for the Gamemakers. My weapon and skill of choice are easy as I grab to axes and find a training dummy to be my first target. I spin the axes and quickly get a feel for them before I begin. I didn’t plan out what I was going to do and never thought about it until now that I am stood before the people who can make or destroy my chances of sponsorship during the games. I’m just going to have to wing it and hope for the best.

 

I face the manikin I selected and start by quickly severing its limbs then taking its head before I start on the dummy next to it by slicing open its belly then slitting its throat. It’s a deadly display and one that I’m proud of, but when I look up at the Gamemakers, I am not seeing the impressed looks I was expecting to see. Instead, I see the Gamemakers drinking and talking amongst themselves while I hear their drinking songs. I didn’t think I just acted. Ever since my name was drawn a white heat has been burning inside of me. First I was being forced into a death game, second a twelve-year-old was in the same games, third Cato and the Careers piss me off and fourth and finally Peeta is really getting on my nerves. All those things combine as my axe leaves my hand and head straight for the drunk bastards ignoring me shattering the light above their heads and showing them with glass. I can’t help but smile as I watch them jump out of their skins.

 

“Miss Littleton what is the meaning of this?” One of the Gamemakers shouts, and I think he is the Head Gamemaker this year, but I don’t really care enough to find out.

 

“Getting your attention,” I reply. “But since your too drunk to pay attention in the first play I don’t see the point.”

 

I start to walk out only to hear that same Gamemaker again shouting at me.

 

“Where do you think you're going we haven't dismissed you?" He yells, but I don’t stop or look back.

 

“I dismissed myself!” I yell back as I reach the elevator. I take it straight to my floor then head to my room locking the door and collapsing on my bed before muttering into my pillow. “I’m not your trained monkey.”

 

I feel proud of myself and actions as I drift off to sleep but I know deep down I will have to pay for what I have done and when the games begin those drunk Gamemakers will make my life a living hell before I die.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up later that day by a loud bang, and as I jump up feeling that my heart is about to burst out of my chest, I start to see splinters of wood flying through the air. At first, I was expecting to see a squad of Peacekeepers burst through my now broken door and after my performance earlier today it would come as much of a surprise, but instead, I discover it is much worse. Johanna storms over towards me with a blazing rage burning in her eyes that makes me wish it was a squad of Peacekeepers coming to arrest me. Johanna ruffly grabs my arm making me wince as she pulls me to my feet. I just know that I will have a large bruise on my arm tomorrow.

 

“Come on Brainless its time you left your room,” Johanna tells me as she pulls me towards the doorway where I find my father and Blight looking annoyed and Karl looking just as terrified as I must look. “You missed dinner, so I am going to make sure you don’t miss the scores being announced.”

 

“You could have just knocked,” I tell her which Johanna doesn’t seem to appreciate because she pulls my arm hard enough to nearly dislocate my shoulder.

 

“We tired five times, but you never answered,” Johanna replies as we reach the lounge where our Escort is sat waiting for us and where Johanna forces me to sit next to her. “Now be quiet and watch the scores.”

 

Johanna still holds my wrists and keeps an eye on me out of the corner of her eyes making any chance of escape impossible, but escaping is the last thing on my mind. As the show beings, the thought of running does start to form in my mind as I worry they will mention my axe throwing stunt on the show and I don’t know how to explain myself. My father and Blight didn’t take the news about my fight with well, and although Johanna seemed impressed she did scold me, so I doubt I will get off lightly if my mentors were ever to discover what happened.

 

“Welcome ladies and gentleman to a night I know you've been looking forward to," Caesar Flickerman announces as the propaganda finishes. The one thing I always hate about TV is how much it is controlled. "It is time to announce the training scores for our brave, valiant Tributes, so sponsors and betters pay attention you may discover this year's Victor tonight."

 

Suddenly the emblem for District One fills the screen only to be replaced by the pictures of the Districts Tributes. As expected the Career Tributes score high with Marvel scoring nine and Glimmer scoring a six which is low for a Career but with her looks, she is still a threat and will have sponsors raining down gifts upon her. District Two scores high with both Cato and Clove scoring a ten and after watching them train that score doesn’t surprise me. District Three is not very impressed with a score of five for both Tributes and the boy from District Four also scores low with a score of four. The female from District Four keeps to the Career tradition of high scores after she receives a nine making the Career pack a deadly set of Tributes. Thinking back I believe Glimmer is the lowest scoring Career in the Games history and if it weren’t for her looks, she would never have made it into the Career pack this year.

 

We move onto District Five where the boy scores a six and the girl a five, District six has another tied score with both the Tributes scoring a four and finally we are onto my District. I am not looking forward to this, and I dread to think about how low the Gamemakers have scored me after my axe smashed that light. I bet it will be a low enough score that no one will even consider sponsoring me, but I pry it won’t be something I can’t recover from at my interview tomorrow. I hold my breath and pray as mine, and Karl’s face appears on the screen.

 

“Good luck you two,” My father whispers.

 

“I’m sure Brainless here needs it,” If only Johanna realized how true her words are.

 

“Now onto the lumber District where we have consistently seen high scores,” Caesar is right when he says that as our Tributes normally score between seven and nine but tonight, I may be the first low scorer in my Districts history. “Let's see how our young lumberjacks have done starting with the male Tribute Karl Rodwell who scored an impressive eight out of twelve.” During the slight pause between our scores, everyone congratulates Karl, everyone but me as I am too nervous to speak right now. “No, let's see how Lisa Littleton who scores an…” I dread this; I really hope it isn’t too bad of a score. “Impressive Eleven.”

 

Eleven, did he just say I scored an eleven. I must be hearing things because I couldn’t have scored such a high score after what I did today. Does that mean I impressed them or are they planning some slow and painful death for me in the Arena? They have to be planning something it doesn’t make any sense for them to give me such a high score if they didn’t have anything up their sleeves. I must be dreaming; I must have fallen asleep on the couch because there’s no way the Gamemakers would score me high enough to get a sponsor. But Johanna’s powerful grip, the throbbing pain in my wrist and just because of how real this feels is enough to make me doubt that this is a dream.

 

“Did I really just score an eleven?” I really can’t believe.

 

“You sure did Brainless,” Johanna confirms, and for once I don’t find Johanna’s nickname for me annoying. I put it down to still being in shock from my training score.

 

I barely pay attention to the rest of the score as they go through Districts Eight to Ten and it’s only when I see Rue’s sweet face that I am snapped out of the trance I am in. The giant called Thresh scores well, and I’m not surprised to see him score a ten. With his powerful body its easy to guess he impressed them with a display of strength. What does surprise me with this District is that Rue didn’t do so bad herself with a score of seven. I guess Rue impressed them with her speed and climbing ability. I have seen the kid during training and can say the way she would move around the room was impressive.

 

“Now last but not least let's see how our miners from District Twelve have scored,” Caesar says as their District emblem appears only to be quickly replaced by the Tributes pictures. I’m not sure whether I should expect much from them because normally District Twelve scores low but this year both Katniss and Peeta look stronger and better fed then the previous Tributes from their home District so they could do well this year. “Let's start with Peeta Mellark who scored an eight.” It seems like this year District Twelve has a chance. “Finally Katniss Everdeen who scores an…” I hope she does well, but I can’t understand why I hope so. “Would you look at this the girl on fire scores an impressive Eleven our second of the night tieing her with Lisa for the top spot.”

 

"Congratulations Brainless you and Twelve have been marked for death," Johanna says as the screen goes blank getting everyone's attention. Looking around the room I know it must be true and as I see the look on my fathers face my mind finally puts together the Gamemakers plan which is to have the Careers kill me and with my score I know they will be coming after me out of jealousy. As I continue to look around the room, I see the only Karl and the Capital citizens are the only people who don’t realize the danger I am in, and they stare at Johanna like she is crazy. “What?” Johanna shrugs. “It’s true.”

 

"You shouldn't say stuff like that Johanna Lisa has a just as much of a chance as anyone else to win the games," Lena replies putting her hand on my shoulder and being sympathetically to me while looking angrily at Johanna.

 

"Yeah scoring higher than the Careers wouldn't piss them off at all," Johanna rhetorically tells her.

 

"Fighting and outshining them wouldn't make them target Lisa first right?"

 

"Well, they…" Lena begins to counter, but she stops herself, it clear to everyone that Johanna's right and I have been marked for death. “That doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a chance.”

 

"Like I said they both are marked," Johanna tells her before she turns to face me. "I hope you can outrun Twelve because that's your best chance of survival kid."

 

I start to picture myself running with Katniss with the Careers hot on our tail. They are taunting and mocking us trying to get us to fight them and meet our end. As we run at one point Katniss trips and falls but I don't stop to help her, it isn't until I hear the Careers stood over her that I stop and turn back to look at what is happening. They have her, and it makes my blood run cold. They have Katniss. Marvel is holding her arms behind her back and forcing her to kneel. Clove is sorting through her extensive collection of knives and Cato and Glimmer just stand there laughing and tormenting Katniss.

 

Katniss looks scared out of her mind as she is most likely listening to how the Careers plan on killing her, she look at me and when our eyes meet I see only one thing. Betrayal. Seconds later Cato slices her throat open with a knife handing to him by Clove. Katniss falls to the ground as her blood pours out of her, her eyes remain locked on mine, and I can see the life drain out of her. Seeing her dead body on the ground makes my heart ache and knowing she died thinking I betrayed her only increases the pain tenfold.

 

"Don't worry too much," My father tells me putting his arms around me and bring me back to reality. My heat is still in pain though. Even though it was just my imagination seeing her die really hurt, I can't imagine what seeing it for real will do. "Just because they marked you doesn't mean they will kill you," He says lifting my chin, so I look him in the eye. "I was marked in my games and survived so you can do it too."

 

I wake up the next morning feeling tired after not a good night's sleep. I kept having the same nightmare over and over again. I was watching Katniss die. I watched her die and suffer in so many different ways all night long. Every time I woke up I looked for Katniss, but of course, I never spotted her, that only made it worse because I couldn't confirm what I knew deep down, that she was ok. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her looking happy only for her to die an agonizingly painful death seconds later while I am powerless to stop it.

 

Every time I tried to save her some unseen force would prevent me from helping. I blame Johanna. If she wouldn't have made that comment about me needing only to outrun Katniss, then this wouldn't have been happening. I have come to accept that I may die in the area but knowing that Katniss will meet her death is unbearable. I should not even care about her. I should hope she dies because that will make me one step closer to home but I can't hope for that. Every time I even think about her in pain hurts me. How can she affect me like this? I should want her not to live.

 

I lay on my bed holding myself trying to push the images of Katniss's death and the painful sounds she made out of my head. I'm covered in sweat and struggling to breathe, the last time I saw her die was unbearable and the pain she was in I know I felt it worse, and I still feel traces of it right now in my heart. She was tortured to death by that monster Cato while Marvel held me and forced me to watch. She was suffering so badly that I cried every tear I had and screamed for them to stop until my throat was painfully raw. But of course they didn't stop, my cries and pleas only made them laugh and stir them on. It was awful, and I don't know if I will survive something like that in real life. I know going through that in real life would have killed me.

 

As I calm down, I look out of my window to see the sun still isn't up yet but looking out the window I can see it starting to light up the horizon. There's no point going back to sleep since someone most likely Johanna will be here to wake me up soon. To be honest, I don't want to go back to sleep after my last nightmare only to face another possible much worse one. I quickly get up and in the shower hoping to wash away the memories of my night along with the sweat. Once I'm clean, I dry myself off and get changed into a dull grey jumper and blue jeans before leaving my bedroom. I need to get some air after the night I had so I quietly leave my floor and head to the roof. It's the best place I can think of going to get some fresh air and clear my head.

 

I only have about half an hour at the most before Johanna comes looking for me so I might as while enjoying this moment of peace while it lasts, I think I'll watch the sunrise and then later on the sunset. It will be my last sunset I can enjoy in safety. Tomorrow I'll be in the area fighting for my very survival so I want to take my time and enjoy what possibly could be the last day of my life, I will watch this rising sun even if Johanna tries to wrench me away from it. But when I get to the roof it's clear I am not alone, my heart flutters and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Stood on the roof before me is Katniss Everdeen the Girl on Fire looking out over the horizon towards the rising sun. She hasn't noticed me so I could slip away, but that would mean missing the sunrise, so I take a deep breath and approach her.

 

"Enjoying the view Twelve?" I ask nearly making her jump off the roof in fright and forcing a cute little yelp to leave her mouth.

 

"Yes, I am thank you," She replies stepping away from the edge. "I take it you came to watch the sunrise too."

 

"Yep, I might as while considering we both might end up dead soon," I tell her taking a step closer to her. "So what did you do to piss off the Gamemakers?" I have to ask this I've been wondering this ever since I heard the score, if I got an eleven for getting back at them in a small way then she must have too. "I got mine for throwing an axe at them how about you?"

 

"I shot an arrow at them," Katniss answers with a smile no doubt feeling proud of what she did. I know I am. "They weren't paying attention to me, and when I saw a dead pig out staging me, I lost my cool and fired. My arrow shot the apple out of the pig's mouth and stuck it to the wall behind them."

 

"Nice," I reply with a smile of my own which seems crazy because of what brought it on. After how much trouble we caused there's no way we will live through these games. I'm just glad we made a small rebellion against them before our end. "I throw my axe for the same reason apart from alcohol out staged me instead of your pig. I smashed the light above them and showered them with glass."

 

"I was wondering why it was so dark up there," Katniss comments. "Now I know. "

 

"It scared them shitless too," I add. "I bet you did too"

 

"Yeah one of them fell into the punch," Katniss says with a giggle.

 

"I wish I was there to see that," I reply laughing now too.

 

"There you are Brainless!" Johanna's unmistakable voice angrily shouts across the roof, both Katniss and I both look to find Johanna, and Haymitch the District Twelve and Katniss's mentor stood at the entrance to the roof looking annoyed with us for some reason. "I've been looking for you now follow me we have work to do!"

 

"We have work to do to Sweetheart, so you come with me," Haymitch tells Katniss in a much nicer voice than the one Johanna used.

 

"While I guess I'll see you in the area then," I say as we make our way over to our mentors. "Goodbye"

 

"Bye," Katniss replies before we part ways.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we are through the doors, Johanna grabs my hand and starts to pull forcing me to pick up the pace or take a nasty fall down the steps. I should have known Johanna would grab hold of me, and this rough treatment shouldn’t take me by surprise, but somehow it does. Johanna is not happy; somehow I have managed to piss her off this morning without even saying a word to her or seeing Johanna. I wish Johanna wouldn’t use such a tight grip on me because by the time I enter the arena I will be covered in bruises. If Johanna would to bust down another door, it wouldn’t come as a surprise because she is just as mad as she was last night when Johanna booted down my bedroom door.

 

Johanna keeps up this relentless pace until we are on our floor and doesn’t stop until we are in our bedroom. I see my father and Karl giving me a reassuring look as they follow Blight into Karl’s room, but I can’t say anything as Johanna hauls me into my room. I struggle to keep my balance and end up on the floor, but at least I am able to put up my arms, so my face doesn’t smash into the floor. As I get back to my feet and turn to face Johanna part of me wishes I would have just stayed down.

 

Johanna is stood in my busted doorway blocking my only route of escape with her hands on her hips, a smile on her face and her eyes carefully taking me in. It’s Johanna’s smile that has me worried. I have seen that smile grace Johanna’s lips enough times to know what it means. It’s the smile Johanna has when she either sees something she likes or has some kind of mischievous plan on her mind, but today I have a feeling it is both those things that have Johanna smiling that smile.

 

"So brainless how are we going to present you?" Johanna asks as she starts to circle my body looking at me even more closely. "Are we going to sly as your father suggested on the train or…" Johanna reaches my front again and smiles. "Sexy like Bright said?"

 

I hate it when Johanna is in her controlling mood because she can be so annoying, but I can’t deny a few good times when she is in this mindset. I just stay still as Johanna continually circles me thinking over what Johanna just said.

 

"I um," I try to reply but Johanna press a finger to my lips stopping me.

 

"It's not your choice its mine kid," Johanna tells me. "We will start with the boring sly then move onto the fun sexy part later, so I have something to look forward to."

 

"But I..." I try to complain, but one stare from Johanna is enough to shut me up. I don't know what's scarier, Johanna's stare or her skill with an axe. I give up. With a sign I ask. "Where do we start?"

 

Johanna is enjoying this way too much. For the last hour, I have been striking poses using words I wouldn’t normally use and changing the tone of my voice. For the last hour, nothing I do is right as Johanna continually mocks m and complains. When being sly, I was too shy, and when being a fighter, I wasn’t scary enough. I’m starting to feel less of a person by the minute and more of a puppet having my strings pulled.

 

Things only go downhill now that we have moved onto the sexy part. It embarrassing and Johanna’s jokes aren’t helping. My hands are starting to itch with the need to slap that smug look off of my mentor's face. The only reason I haven’t struck her yet is that I know Johanna can easily beat me in a fight. I still remember watching her tear her fellow Tributes apart during her games, and it isn’t a lie when I tell you that the idea of fighting Johanna is a terrifying thought. So I endure her as best I can even though she is constantly telling me I am a brainless, useless idiot who can’t do anything right.

 

“That’s enough,” Johanna moans as my newest attempt at being sexy fails to impress her. “You aren’t arousing me at all Brainless, and you are on the verge of being used as a turn-off.”

 

“Then you do it,” I snap back at her finally reaching the limit of just how much of Johanna’s personality.

 

I quickly regret my words as I watch Johanna stand up. I take a step back and prepare to run if she chooses to fight me while I watch Johanna slowly walk towards me. I doubt I could escape if I have too as Johanna is too fast and I have a feeling I wouldn’t be able to leave this floor. My only hope is that Johanna won’t do anything because I will be on camera soon for my interview with Caesar Flickerman.

 

But as Johanna reaches me, I finally find out her intentions. Johanna decided to take me up on my challenge. I am frozen as Johanna walks right up to me getting so close we are nearly touching, and I can feel her breath on my skin. I shive as the warm puffs of air hits my flesh, and I can feel my heart right pick up as she leans in closer to me. Johanna’s head reaches my ear where she blows on my sensitive skin making me whimper.

 

“Johanna…” I couldn’t stop her name from leaving my lips. She’s good at this, its no wonder Johanna has a long list of people I have seen leaving her home.

 

“Sexy enough for you Brainless?” Johanna asks stepping back in a seductive voice. I can’t deny that she didn’t have an effect on me although I don’t feel like admitting that to her. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to put my bed to good use but I can’t as I have an interview to prep for and that would be admitting Johanna was better then me with her sexy act. “Now try and do that,” Johanna says in her usually irritating voice as she sits down onto my bed. “Come on Brainless don’t keep me waiting too long.”

 

“Fine,” I say, and I was about to walk up to her and give Johanna a taste of her own medicine when Blight appears most likely saving me from another embarrassing failure.

 

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for the stylist to have some fun with her," I hear Blight say and I turn to see him and my prep team standing in my broken doorway.

 

"Well Brainless I know you won't do well but at least try not to embarrass yourself too much," Johanna tells me as she walks towards the door.

 

"Well, guys she's all yours," Blight says and the prep team waste no time in barging in and starting their work on my body.

 

After an hour I can barely recognize myself as my bodies been scrubbed till my skin is stinging and molding to my Stylist liking. Looking in the mirror the only thing that remains of me is my eyes that skin green and bright in the mirror's reflection. My hair has been left straight hanging down my back with green ribbons mixed amongst the strands of hair. My face is covered in a white powder that smells funny with red lipstick and black eyeliner making my eyes and lips stand out. The Capitals idea of fashion is really ridiculous.

 

My Stylist has put me into a green dress that hugs my body tightly and barely reaches my knees well it shows off enough of my chest to tease the audience. The material of this dress is made of is really comfortable, but I don’t like the idea of wearing it in front of the entire country. I feel my cheeks burn as I blush while my Prep Team helps me into a pair of high heels. I really hate high heel shoes. High heels make me feel off balance, and after all the times my mother has made me wear a pair I have developed a deep dislike for them.

 

When my Prep Team has finally finished with me, they say I look like a proper Capital Lady, but I think I look more like a Capital whore with all my skin exposed. When Johanna appears giving me an approving look with my father stood behind her looking embarrassed I know they really have made me into a Capital whore. I should have known that Johanna would go with the sexy act all along and I really want to punch her and myself for not seeing this coming. I swear if I make it through the games I will make Johanna pay for doing this to me.

 

“Well, I’ll take it,” Johanna says entering the room and walking a full circle around me. “It looks like you don’t have to say a word and the crowd will still want you.” Johanna leans in close, and I try to move but she is too fast, and Johanna whispers in my ear. “Even that Twelve girl.”

 

“What?” I ask her trying not to shout and gather too much attention. I can feel my face burning once again, and Johanna’s grin is only making things worse.

 

"You heard me," Johanna whispers. "Just do what I did to you earlier and you will bed her tonight, I could tell you were tempted to fuck me then."

 

"SHUT UP!” I yell instantly getting everyone’s attention as Johanna takes a step back. I hate how easily Johanna can read me, and I really hate how willingly she is to spill whatever it is she has discovered about me.

 

"I take it I was right," Johanna grin grows even larger as she takes a step back. "Just remember someone broke your door."

 

"That was you!" I scream back as Johanna backs out of the room.

 

I’m still mad at Johanna fifteen minutes later while I wait in line with my fellow Tributes backstage awaiting my time with Ceaser. I’m glad Karl has the sense to keep quiet around me as he stands by my side. I know Karl didn’t do anything to me but the way I feel I can snap at anyone who even looks my way. At least the quiet long wait will give me enough time to calm down as District One is only just going on stage.

 

Glimmer from District One is the first of us to be interviewed, and like me, she looks like a whore. It wasn’t hard to guess she will be putting on the sexy act too with her looks and with an outfit that exposes most of her skin and leaves little to the imagination I doubt her act will be a failure. I watch on a big screen that has been set up for the people backstage as Glimmer walks up to Ceaser swaying her hips seductively from side to side.

 

"So Glimmer are you prepared for the games?" Caesar Flickerman asks her smiling as he does for every Tribute.

 

"Yes, Caesar, I am very prepared," Glimmer replies in a voice that matches Johanna's from her sexy example.

 

Glimmer’s interview is pretty much just her flirting with Ceaser and the audience which seems to win them over because as she leaves the crowd cheers and whistles as she goes. Now is Marvel’s turn and as he takes his seat the only thing more ridiculous, then his blue suit is the terrible jokes he tells that even Ceaser struggles to salvage. It seems Marvel isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed and that District One isn’t as much of a threat as I first thought. As long as I am quick and smart around the I know, I can defeat both these Tributes once we are in the Arena.

 

Clove is the next person to take to the stage, and her stylist did a great job because her orange dress really suits her both with its color and design. Once the interview begins, Clove comes across as the typical Career by being both arrogant and sarcastic but Clove as acts oddly sweet as well. I would have thought it to be impossible to be all three but somehow Clove pulls the act off, and the crowd loves her for it. The crowd is still cheering for Clove even as her brute of a District partner takes her place next to Ceaser, and there’s a slight pause before they start the interview while Ceaser gets the audience under control. But once the interview starts, Cato sounds like the ruthless killing machine he spent years becoming.

 

"So Cato what do you think about the other Tributes?" Caesar asks him as they take their seats.

 

"Apart from the Careers, there's no one to worry about," Cato answers sounding arrogant and menacing. “I watched the others train, and I am confident I could take every other Tribute single-handedly if I had to.”

 

"But Lisa and Katniss scored higher than anyone," Caesar questions getting a few mumbles from the audience. "Both of those ladies eleven."

 

"They will be dead soon," Cato tell him looking into the cameras, I guess I should feel scared, but I'm too angry to feel anything but rage. "That eleven has made them my first target, and it will be good to finally shut Lisa up."

 

"And that brings me to my next question," Caesar says effortlessly lightening the mood. "Tell us, is it true that you and Lisa fought each other on the first day of training?"

 

"Yes and I wish the Peacekeepers didn't break it up before I taught her a lesson," Cato replies cracking his knuckles. "But I can do that in the area before I kill her."

 

"Well Cato your time is up," Caesar says as the buzzer sounds. "Cato everybody."

 

The crowd once again loudly cheers for a Career clearly loving the fact Cato and myself have this little feud going on. I’m not sure how me calling him out in the Training Centre, but I guess outscoring him may have hurt his pride. It could all be an act to win over the Capital Citizens but imagining Cato smashing his room to pieces in a fit of rage does make me smile. At least it gives me something to work with if my sexy act falls apart. I soon realize that it is not an act because as Cato leaves the stage and my eyes meet his, all I see is rag and death in his cold blue eyes. Marvel, Clove and definitely Cato are going to be a serious threat with the strength in their bodies and the number of sponsors they have gained tonight. I would include Glimmer, but even with the people lining up to sponsor her I struggle to see her as a threat to my life.

 

I almost feel sorry for the District Three Tributes as they barely make an impact going straight after the Careers. I don’t remember a thing about they said or even what District Four and Five said apart from the girl from Four sounding menacing compared to her District partner. Although I may not have paid attention to the interviews, I did see the Tributes and their outfits. I guess that because of how stupid we all look.

 

The District Three girl was wearing a grey dress and looked shy and nervous which I don’t think is an act like Johanna pulled off during her games; her District Partner looks somewhat handsome in his yellow suit because the color brings out his eyes but then the kid tries a tough guy act that fails miserably. District Four was better as their Stylist at least knew what he was doing, and their outfits made of nothing but ropes goes well with their District theme. The boy from Four barely makes an impact, but the girl is a different story as she acts just as tough and deadly as you would have expected from a Career.

 

District Five also doesn’t stand out but unlike before the girl from Five manages to make that work for her as she acts sly and elusive which seems to come naturally to her. I have a feeling that once the games begin me and everyone else will have a hard time trying to capture her. At least her District partner seems to be not as hard to catch as she does. The boy from District Five looks weak, and nothing about his actions will do anything to win over some sponsors because of how nervous he is on stage. The Careers are laughing at him which I find annoying, but I don’t say anything this time. When District Six takes the stage, I am too interested in stopping myself from telling the Careers to shut up that I miss their interviews and before I know it Johanna is pushing me onto the stage as Caesar calls my name.

 

"Now then let's welcome to the stage Cato's rival" Caesar announces, and I should feel nervous, but my anger is still all I can feel. I step onto the stage and into a blinding light, a deafening applause and an overly happy Caesar. Why is everything in the Capital always so over the top? "Lisa Littleton how are you?"

 

"I'm Fine Caesar thank you for asking," I reply as I take my seat across from him.

 

"Now then I think we are all interested in you rivalry with Cato so tell us all about it," Caesar says motioning to the crowd as he does. "We are all dying to know aren't we?"

 

The crowd nearly deafens me again in response.

 

"Well, Caesar," I begin to reply knowing this is a chance to attack Cato and one I don't want to miss. "We were all eating lunch peacefully one day a Cato came over chewing with his mouth open and eating with his hands." If you were new here or an idiot looking at the crowd's reaction, you would have thought that was the worst crime anyone could ever commit. "He then started talking with his mouth full, and when I asked him to close it, he attacked."

 

"That's a…" I hear the angry cry from Cato, but it's quickly muffled most likely by his Mentor who doesn’t want his Tribute to look any worse then I am about to make him look.

 

"See no self-control and he will lose his temper over the smallest thing," I tell everyone well silently thanking Cato for giving more ammunition to use against him. His Mentor acted to slow to stop him tonight and I can imagine now several sponsors won’t be giving him and support once the games begin. "I don't know how it was my fault the fight broke out. I'm sure each and every one of you would have done the same in my position, right?"

 

"Yes" Everyone replies in unison.

 

"Well now then let's move on," Caesar tells me, shame I was having fun at Cato's expense. "So your fathers a Victor that must give you some advantage tells what sort of help as he been?"

 

"He's been great," I answer without missing a beat. "He's been there for me when I needed him and helped me with whatever I needed help with."

 

The buzzer sounds and the crowd sigh, perfect I ultimately won them over. Tough luck Cato they love me and think you are a pig now.

 

"Well then Everybody Lisa Littleton," Caesar says, and a thunderous applause follows me off the stage and straight to a smiling Johanna who looks to be over the moon at my performance.

 

"Get job Brainless they love you and hate the brute now," Johanna says grinning. "You should have seen the looks he's been getting from the Capital people. He's now hiding in his room after punching a hole through a wall."

 

While Karl is on stage, he is polite and smart answering questions with more confidence then I have seen him with before, but I’m guessing a day of advising and practice helped his nerves. Karl’s performance goes while and I believe his manners will have won him a sponsor or two tonight. Now its District Eight, Nine and Tens turn to flop as one after another these Districts do nothing but repeat the performance of District Six making no impact or impression on me or anyone else. The only thing that stands out is the fact that the boy from Ten has a bad leg. When District Eleven is on stage, they don’t need much help to gather interest.

 

The girl from Eleven who I think is called Rue is cute and adorable which is something both she and her stylist capitalize on. Rue is wearing a gossamer gown complete with wings that make her look even cuter then she usually does, and her smile quickly wins over the crowd. She is quiet which works for her and makes her look better unlike the other quiet ones on stage before her, she looks cute, innocent and her shyness only makes her look even better. The only time she comes out of her shell in the interview is when Caesar ask her about her strategy, and she replies "If they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out". With that one sentence, she made herself more popular but gave away her secret. I know not to underestimate her and watch out for Rue's speed.

 

Rue’s District partner doesn’t need to say a thing as just his presence is enough to gain sponsorship from someone in the crowd. The giant barely says a word, and he gives off a tough and mysterious. I wish I could be like him and win over this crowd without saying a thing but then I am proud of how I destroyed Cato so maybe being me isn’t so bad. As soon as he steps off the stage, the crowd goes silent. I think they were waiting for this all night long.

 

"No then our next guess you may know as the Girl on Fire," Caesar says enthusiastically getting a loud cheer from the crowd. "So help me in welcoming to the stage Katniss Everdeen." An even bigger cheer from the crowd shakes the ground as Katniss takes to the stage. She looks stunning. She is wearing a pink dress that goes down to her feet and matching high heel shoes. Her hair is in the same style she had it in during the Reaping. She looks perfect like a princess from the old bedtime stories my Dad told me when my mum wasn't around. "Now then Katniss how are you?"

 

"Close your mouth you're drooling all over the floor," Johanna tells me in a mocking tone. "You are so obvious so why don't you just admit and do what I said." I turn to Johanna ready to smack her, but her next words stop me for some reason. "Tonight's your last chance remember, tomorrow one or both of you might be dead." I don't reply and turn back to the screen. "You so hopeless sometimes."

 

"So Katniss your sister tells us about her," Caesar says as I turn back to the screen. "We are all dying to know about."

 

"Well she's my world, all I do is try to keep her happy, feed and able to live a good life," Katniss answers getting the crowd to go silent trying to catch her every word. "Before I left for the Games I promised her I would win and come back to her."

 

"I bet you will," Caesar tells her. "She sounds like a lovely sister and a great reason for you to win these Games." The crowd cheers in response. "Sorry but we are out of time, Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire everyone."

 

Katniss’s District partner Peeta Mellark now takes to the stage looking handsome and smart in his black suit. Throughout his interview, Peeta is clear and funny, and the way he and Ceasar play off each other is so fluid its easy to believe they have been friends for years. One of the jokes Peeta tells even has me smiling and struggling not to laugh as he describes an unfortunate event in the shower while asking Ceara if his hair still smelled of strawberries.

 

I hate him being so funny. It reminds me of when he was making Katniss laugh… Not that I care or anything. He is just too comical for his own good, and he should watch out, all this joking may put him on top of my hit list in the arena. I don't know why but that guy is really starting to get on my nerves. Peeta may be charming, but it's too much and makes me sick. Not to mention how much of a threat this makes Peeta as I can see the Capital citizens loving his performance and raining him with gifts once the games begin. What’s with District Twelve this year? Never in the history of the Hunger Games has this tin District posed such a threat to anyone in the games.

 

"So Peeta tells us, do you have a special someone back home?" Caesar asks making the audience go silent once again and getting my attention as this may be something I can use once the games begin.

 

"No, I don't," Peeta replies with a smile that makes me want to puck and a tiny shake of his head.

 

"Come on a handsome chap like you there has to be a special someone you like," Caesar says with a smile of his own.

 

"Well, there is this one girl that I like," Peeta finally admits. "But I don't think she knew I excited until the Reaping."

 

"Well, I tell you what," Caesar says leaning closer to Peeta. "You win these Games and go home to her. She won't be able to resist you then."

 

"Winning the Games won't work for me Caesar," Peeta tells him sounding sad.

 

"Oh, and why's that?" Caesar asks him.

 

"Because the girl I like came here with me," Peeta answers and I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart and someone twisted the blade. Why does hearing those words hurt so much?

 

"Well, Brainless you missed your chance," Johanna says patting me on the back, but I hardly feel it or hear her. All I can feel it the pain in my heart and all I can hear is my heart-shattering. Why do I hurt so much?


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I am allowed to leave the backstage area I run, I run as fast as my heels would permit and I don’t stop running until I am falling down onto my bed. I am overwhelmed with emotion as I feel hatred and jealousy for Peeta while my heart feels like it's been twisted and torn with a knife plunged through its flesh as well. I feel tears warm and wet sliding down my cheeks as soon as my head hits the pillow and I bury my head to hide this weakness from unwanted eyes. I really wish Johanna hadn’t kicked down my door because anyone could see me in this pitiful state, and right now I want nothing more than to lock myself in here and die.

 

Why? Why does my heart ache like this? Why do I cry over a few words from Peeta’s interview? I hope no one comes in here right now. I must look so weak and pathetic laying here crying my heart out and to be honest I really don't want to see anyone right now. It will be worse if Johanna comes n though. My tears and misery would only make her believe more that I'm in love with Katniss. Where the hell did she get that idea anyway? Nothing is going on between the Girl on Fire and myself. But why does it hurt so much to think of Peeta loving her?

 

I toss and turn in bed well trying to lessen the pain in my heart by distracting myself. I try to think of home, of my father treating me and mother scolding me, of school and work and of the good times and of the bad times. It takes some time and a lot of thinking, but I finally do and well enough, so the pain becomes nearly unnoticeable, I wipe my tears away, and soon I look as good as new and with the white powder that once covered my face now gone I can’t help but feel a little better.

 

I know everyone will be in my room any second now, they will come in to see if I'm alright and try to comfort me. Only when people try to reassure me and cheer me up it makes me feel much worse than I already am instead of better, I don't want to see anyone right now but with my broken door thanks to Johanna's foot I have no way of keeping them out. Thanks again for breaking my door, Johanna. I have to leave and go somewhere to be alone but where? Where can I go? Where can I be by myself? Where can I go to avoid being comforted? It hits me like lightning, the roof, I can go to the roof. Is it a good idea, right? Good or bad idea it's still better then what Johanna and the other will say and do when they come into my room.

 

It's perfect. No one will be on the roof right now because the Games start tomorrow. Everyone will be in bed trying to rest for the Games. I can stay up there for as long as I want to. I don't have to hide up there all night, just long enough so that everyone else is in bed when I get back. I get up knowing where I must go, happy with the thought of solitude the roof will bring me. I move as quickly as I can to the stairs as both elevators are in use and just as the stair doors close behind me I hear Johanna's stomping feet move in the direction of my room. A close call and one I am glad of, I sigh in relief as I start to climb the stairs.

 

I climb the stairways all the way to the roof and open the door. The chilly night breeze instantly engulfs me. The wind is just right for this warm evening as the sun sets. It's strange that even with the pain I still feel and the knowledge that I'll enter the Arena tomorrow that I feel I at peace right here and now, you may call me crazy for this but never the less I am at peace with the world. If only the pain in my heart would disappear. I walk over to the edge of the roof and look down at the street. Down below me, there seems to be a lot of fun happening, the streets are overflowing with people wearing crazy outfits, dancing and I bet they are having the time of their lives down there. I wish I could go a join them but I know the Peacekeepers would never allow it and thinking about it entering the Arena with a hangover won't be the best idea.

 

Speaking of the Arena, I wonder what it will be like this year. Will it be rolling fields, forests, jungle or desert or will it be a mixture of them all? There is no way of knowing and finding this out. I'll have to wait until the Games start and hope it's not some horrid hostel wasteland. Its ok, I have trained for this over the last three days so I'll be ok tomorrow no matter where the Arena is or what it's like inside. I'll just have to worry about the mutts and other Tribute’s that populate it.

 

"Enjoying the view Seven?" A soft voice asks making me jump, but then I hear a scream and a zapping sound, the next thing I know I'm flying through the air and staring up at the sky struggling to breathe after landing hard on the floor. What the hell just happened? "Lisa are you ok?"

 

"I'm fine," I struggle to get up as I gasp for air to fill my empty lungs. My vision is blurry but quickly becoming clearer. What I see makes my heart speed so fast that I think I'm having a heart attack and the pain that has been wreaking it all evening to return and intensify. "Katniss."

 

"Yes, Lisa it's me," Katniss replies talking my hand, my god her hand is so soft and warm. "I think you just hit the force field. You flew nearly all the way back to the door." Wow is that how I ended up here, I really don't remember a thing about what happened just now and the fact that Katniss is holding my hand right now isn't helping. All my mind can focus on is how good her hand feels holding my own. "Are you sure you are ok?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just a little out of breath," I tell her as I sit up. "So what are you doing up here?"

 

"I was just getting some fresh air," Katniss answers as she sits down on the ground next to me.

 

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask.

 

"No I pushed Peeta and badly cut his hand," Katniss answers looking down, I try not to smile all laugh at this, but I can't help but wish it was me who hurt the boy instead of Katniss. "I lost it after he told everyone he loves me, I just pushed him over, as soon as he stepped out of the elevator and he crashed into a vase. So what are you doing up here?"

 

"Johanna is starting to drive me crazy," I say as she looks back up at me, our eyes meet, and I can't believe how beautiful her grey eyes are, they are like a sparkling grey pool. "I'm actually hiding up here from her."

 

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Katniss asks, and she just sounded adorable. Her voice wasn't like it usually is. It was full of shyness like she is embarrassed to ask me that.

 

"A bit but I know all my hard work over the last three days will help me no matter what happens tomorrow," I tell her. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Terrified," She says looking down once again, but I give her hand a reassuring squeeze, she looks up, and I smile my warmest smile which she returns. I think my heart has stopped. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. "I hate not knowing what to expect, and I can't shake the feeling that I will die tomorrow."

 

"Don't worry about it?" I tell her giving her hand another squeeze. "You can make it through tomorrow just like I will."

 

"Do you… Want to team up?" Katniss asks again in her cute little shy voice. "We can help each other out then and go our separate ways later on in the Games."

 

"Sure," I spinning around and shaking her hand. "We're a team."

 

"I didn't think it would have been this easy," Katniss replies clearly confused. Her wide eyes only so off more of their beauty as she looks to make sure I'm serious.

 

"We both have been marked by the Careers and Gamemaker’s meaning our best chance is to work together," I say, and she nods in response. "Also with your archery skills and my axe skills we make a good team."

 

"I agree," Katniss tells me with a smile making her shine like the sun. "You fight up close while I cover you."

 

"Sound like a plan," I say as the door opens and two Peacekeepers enter the roof, both Katniss, and I stand and turn to face them instantly, and regretfully we let go of each other's hand. "What can we do for you?"

 

"You both need to return to your rooms and Miss Littleton," One of the Peacekeepers says as both of them approach us.

 

"Yes sir," I reply secretly shitting myself wondering what I did wrong.

 

"A doctor will come to your room soon to check you over," The Peacekeeper tells me, and I sigh with relief as Katniss, and I leave to roof with the two Peacekeepers following close behind.

 

"Where have you been Brainless and why is there a doctor coming to see you?" Johanna grumpily greets me as I enter my District's floor.

 

"I was on the roof and accidentally hit the force field," I answer walking past her to my room only for her to grab my arm.

 

"We need to talk after the doctors gone," Johanna tells me in a voice that makes me too terrified to refuse, I nod in response, and she lets go of my arm confident that I won't miss this meeting. I walk straight into my room and sit down on the edge of my bed. I just have to wait now. I don't have to wait long.

 

"Miss Littleton how are you feeling?" A short green haired woman asks as she enters my room, she's wearing a white coat, so I know she's the doctor coming to see me.

 

"I'm fine," I tell her. "I was just a bit short of breath, but I'm fine now."

 

"Good that's a normal reaction," The doctor says as she places a cold piece of metal to my chest. "You heartbeat seems healthy, do you feel sick or stiff at all?

 

"No I feel fine," I reply as the doctor takes a seat next to me on the bed, a bit too close for comfort.

 

"You know you are my favorite this year," She whispers leaning close to my ear. She then gets up and leaves. "Well, everything seems alright Miss Littleton good luck tomorrow."

 

I wake up Johanna violently shaking my shoulder. It surprised me after everything she told me last night. She was a lot nicer then I have known her to be. She gave me advice on the Games, what to do, where to go and what I need to prioritize. She also told me how to spot a liar and how to trick people, something she's an expert in. She was so lovely last night and didn't once sound threatening or scary. Now she is.

 

"Come on Brainless time to go meet your death," Johanna tells me giving me one shove then knocks me out of my bed.

 

"That hurt," I moan as I sleepily get to my feet.

 

"You should have woke up sooner," Johanna says throwing me some clothes that I barely manage to catch. "Now get dressed we have to leave."

 

Once dressed Johanna leads me to the roof where a Hovercraft awaits, on-board already are the other Tributes apart from the twelves and ones. They all have their heads down apart from the Careers who watch me enter and take my seat. A lady comes over to me and tells me to hold out my hand. I flinch as she injects my arm with something and pulls out the needle. I hear the Careers laugh at this and a quick look in their direction confirms they are laughing at me. They are lucky there are several Peacekeepers on-board ever wise I would kill them right here right now.

 

The two Tribute's from District One soon arrive and take their seats with the other Career's, looking around they are the only ones that seem happy and well rested right now. Everyone else looks scared, anxious and tired like they haven't slept at all last night, I hardly believe that they had much sleep, I'm surprised I managed to sleep at all. The Career's on the other hand look well-rested, happy and that they can't wait to get into the Arena and start killing. Katniss and Peeta then arrive and as soon as they are ejected the Hovercraft takes off.

 

I don't know how long the flight lasted, but it was long enough for me to feel stiff when it's time to get off. Outside the Hovercraft, I can tell we are underground in some sort of hanger. There is no windows or any light coming in, the only sources of light come from large bright lights in the walls. We all get separated and escorted by two Peacekeepers each to our prep rooms. Inside are a dressing area with a mirror and wardrobe, a soft looking couch and wooden table with two glasses of water on top and the lunch tube that will take me to the Arena.

 

My stylist soon arrives and dresses me, I look into the mirror and see I look more like myself then I have been since the Reaping. I am wearing a black waterproof jacket, a warm long sleeved shirt, a pair of sturdy boots and my hair is tucked behind my ears only being brushed. It feels so good to be me again. But now I have nothing to do but wait. This is the worst part. Every minute seems to last forever and every second makes my nerves worse. My stylist tries to keep me calm and get me to drink some water, but I refuse to drink, and nothing can help me relaxed. It's more of a moment relief than a moment of dread when the waiting finally comes to an end.

 

"So that you know," My stylist whispers to me as I step into the lunch tube. "You are my favorite in this year's Games."

 

Why does everyone have to whisper that? Why keep their favorite Tribute a secret? I guess it's just another silly Capital thing. The lunch tube starts to raise before I have a chance to reply, and I quickly lost sight of him, but the first view of sunlight quickly enters the tube above me. Then the first fresh bit of air that I've felt since leaving my District comes into the tunnel and finally the sunlight temporarily blinds me as I finally enter the Area.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games Begin," The unforgettable voice of Claudius Templesmith announces.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games Begin!" The unforgettable voice of Claudius Templesmith announces.

 

Sixty seconds, I have sixty seconds to come up with a plan, spot Katniss and prepare for the slaughter that is about to unfold. Sixty seconds on this plate so the cameras can get a good look at each of us, sixty seconds until I could die. Ok, focus Lisa get your head in the game, now look around yourself and plan what to do. I look around and see I'm on a flat grassy field with a lake on one side, a field of wheat on one side and a forest on the other two sides. The area where I, my fellow and the Cornucopia are located is entirely flat giving the cameras a tremendous unblocked view of the carnage about to take place here.

 

I bet the sick people in the Capital are going to love that fact. Looking around at my fellow Tributes I quickly spot Karl three along to my left, he's nervous and currently looking all around him like I am. Cato is directly to his left and looking further around the ring of Tributes I spot the one person I was looking for, Katniss is only five Tributes to my right. She is also looking all around her like me and looks like she has a plan, our eyes meet briefly and time seems to slow down, we nod to indicate we are still a team.

 

The buzzer sounds bring me back to reality, my body moves automatically, and I'm running towards Katniss, and she is running towards me. I run to meet her picking up a red backpack and a small length of rope on the way, when we meet, I see Katniss has an orange pack, a little sheet of plastic and loaf of bread. Meanwhile, I see and hear death all around us. Several Tributes lay dead thankfully it's no one I recognize. But now I know we need to get out of here, the Careers are armed and killing anything that moves.

 

I think I am going to be sick and have to suppress the urge to gag as I watch Cato slice a girl in half with a single swing of a giant sword. The brutes District partner is causing just as much carnage as she straddles the boy from Four and repeatedly stabs him getting covered in a fair share of his blood. The rest of the Careers are getting just as much action as much action as I see the girl from District Four slit open a boys throat while Marvel fights Peeta and Glimmer has a knife in her hands and the boy from Three cornered in the Cornucopia.

 

This area has become a killing field, and I need to reach Katniss so we can get out of here as soon as possible. As soon as I link up with Katniss, we both turn of the woods and make a break for the cover of the tree line. The woods are our only cover and chance of escape. When we reach the safety of the tree line, we don’t stop and continue to run until we are both out of breath and far away from the carnage at the Cornucopia. As safe as we can be.

 

"Lisa are you ok?" Katniss asks as we stop to catch our breath.

 

"I'm fine you?" I reply.

 

"I'm fine but are you sure you are alright?" Katniss asks again, but this time I look at her and see real concern in her eyes. "You have a knife in your bag."

 

"Have I?" I say taking off the bag I picked up to find a knife sticking out of it. "I'm surprised I didn't notice that," I comment taking out the knife and examining it. "I think this is one of Clove's throwing knives."

 

"You must be lucky," Katniss tells me. "I have seen her during training, and this is the first time I've seen her miss a target."

 

"Yeah, I guess so," I laugh off my near death. "Why don't we check our packs now while we rest?"

 

"Sure," Katniss replies before taking off her own pack.

 

My pack contains a packet of dried fruit, an empty water bottle, a small medical kit comprising of several plasters, some bandages, and twelve painkiller tablets. I also find a compass and some Iodine in my bag, not awful, but none of my supplies will last long. Katniss on the other hand also has a packet of dried fruit, an empty water bottle, and some Iodine but her pack also contains a package of crackers, a bundle of matches, a sleeping bag and some kind of sunglasses. I guess they can't be bothered to take the time to fill up two small water bottles, lazy bastards.

 

Other then what we have in our packs I picked up a length of rope and Katniss has a loaf of bread and a sheet of plastic. Our food supplies aren't great, but they will last us a few days, our real problem is water. We have no water on us, and the only source I've seen so far is the lake. The lake is too dangerous though, it will be deep in Career territory, and there is no cover between the tree line and the water. Getting water from there would be suicide. The Gamemakers may have made it that way for a better show. They don't care about us at all. They just want us to put on a good show as we kill each other.

 

“We need to find water,” I say as we repack our supplies.

 

“I agree,” Katniss replies as she whips some sweat off her forehead. “We won’t last long in this heat without it.” Katniss takes a quick look around us before she stands and faces in a certain direction. “I think we should go this way.”

 

“Ok,” I agree seeing no reason to refuse as the path Katniss has chosen leads us further away from the Cornucopia and the Careers.

 

Katniss was right about us not being able to last long in this heat as ever since the Hunger Games began the temperature has slowly risen coving us both in a layer of sweat. Neither of us knows where to go to find water or if we will see it but we both know we have to discover something to drink if we want to stay alive. We may not say it, but both of us fear the lake isn’t the only source of water in the arena. If that lake is the only way to clench our thirsts, then both Katniss and I have already lost because neither one of us is ready to fight the Career Pack. We only have a single knife between us and the Careers will be armed to the teeth after all.

 

Well, armed, trained from a young age and now with all the bounty, the Cornucopia has to offer the Careers are in a great position just like they are every year. At least we have some breathing room as the Careers will take their time collecting all the goods at the Cornucopia. They will probably do what they do every year and secure their supplies before moving out to hunt the rest of us down. It's all the more reason to take our chosen path away from the Cornucopia because going anywhere near that place is a death sentence. I pray the Gamemakers didn’t make that lake by the Cornucopia the only source of water because I never want to go anywhere near that place.

 

We continue to walk on for what feels an entirety, by the time we finally stop the sun is hanging low in the sky, and mercifully the temperature has dropped considerably. We decide to set up camp in a nearby tree hiding high in its branches. I really need a drink. As I tie our backpacks securely to the tree, I struggle to ignore how dry my throat and lips have become. If we don’t find any water tomorrow, we will be in real trouble. Cutting the rope in half, I keep the rest so Katniss and I can use it later when we secure ourselves into another tree branch.

 

It was Katniss who suggested that we share a sleeping bag tonight. I don’t know why that idea makes me blush or the thought of laying next to Katniss makes my heart pound so hard and fast because I have spent the night before Johanna, but somehow this feels different. I don’t know why I am reacting this way; we are just doing this to keep warm because as the temperature continues to drop, I can tell the nights are going to be as cold as the days are hot. Why do I react this way around her? Why do my cheeks burn and heart race just by being next to her? How can Katniss have this effect on me?

 

At least Katniss isn’t here to see me like this. While I am setting up our camp and trying to get my red cheeks to turn back to normal Katniss is out setting up snares and scouting the area around our tree for anything of use and for anything that may pose a threat to us during the night. I have to admit she does have a knack for setting snares and sporting animal trails and judging by her talents at these tasks I’m guessing Katniss learned how to hunt before she was reaped. Hopefully, there aren’t any other Tributes in the area. We haven’t seen anyone else, and it's not like we would enjoy killing them it's just that it's them or us in this death game.

 

It’s a relief to see Katniss again when she returns and although I tell myself my relief comes from seeing an ally return I can’t shake the feeling that there is more to it than that. As I climb down from the tree to greet her, I can already tell she has nothing but bad news from the disappointed look on her face.

 

"Welcome home find anything useful?" I say as my feet hit the ground.

 

"No," Katniss answers as she slumps against the tree trunk, I kneel down beside her as she continues. "All I could find was some more animal tracks, no signs of water but I managed to set up some stares."

 

"Hopefully we will have better luck tomorrow," I tell her.

 

"Hopefully," Katniss replies with a smile. "And hopefully my stares will catch something in the night to eat."

 

"Yeah, everything else we got to eat will only dehydrate us faster," I say as the sun finally sets, darkness instantly fills the Arena at an unnatural pace. "I think we should get tucked in before it becomes too dark to see."

 

We climb the tree and settle into the sleeping bag which we find is a snug fit, and when we secure a rope around us, it becomes a tight fit in the bag. I can’t ignore the fact that Katniss is practically laying on top of me as the branch is to thin for us to lay side by side. Katniss’s breath is unmissable as her warm puffs of air send shivers down my spine when it hits the freezing skin of my neck. I can even feel the rise and full of her chest and the beating of Katniss’s heart. I’m surprised to discover that Katniss’s heart is beating as fast as my own, but I put that down to being trapped in an arena where she is forced to take part in this death game alongside me. Her heart can’t be racing because of me, but it makes sense when you consider that she may believe I will try and slit her throat when she sleeps just like my Mentor Johanna Mason became famous for doing during her games.

 

Why my heart racing like Katniss’s heart then? My heart can’t be beating fast because of fear or nerves as I have never considered Katniss capable of repeating Johanna’s actions so unless she put on a good act and Katniss has me fooled I don’t think I’m endanger of dying tonight. So my heart must be beating like crazy because… My mother will kill me if this turns out to be the case but if it isn’t fear then it must be… I can already hear my mother yelling at me as for falling for her as she wants grandchildren and has a real problem with people in a same-sex relationship going so far as to say people like them should be shot at birth. But it has to be love. It is the only answer and thing I can’t rule out. I shake my head and ignore the thought. I can’t fall for her or anyone else in this game of death.

 

The anthem starts to play as soon as we get into a comfortable position, it's time to see whose dead today and who's still alive. The Gamemakers will let us know who is dead and who is still alive by showing their pictures in the sky, I guess there is a Hovercraft up there, and it's just too dark to see it. No one from District One or District Two appears in the sky. The District Three female is the first death to be shown then unsurprisingly the District Four boy, it's strange usually all the Career's make it through the first day, but I know it is true after seeing his District partner murder him only a few hours ago. Both Tribute's from five made it through the first day, the female from six died, Karl's face doesn't appear, I don't know whether to be happy or not that he is still alive, both of District eight and Nine Tributes are dead, and everyone else is alive also.

 

"So Lisa what's it like in District Seven?" Katniss asks me, and I feel her voice vibrate through my shoulder, she is so close to me. I can't believe she is asking me this. I thought she was a good girl but now she's asking a forbidden question, it's illegal to ask about ever Districts, and I'll bet you anything that we are not being shown to the nation right now. I think I'm going to like this side of her.

 

"It's pretty much like this Arena," I tell her smiling as I think of home. "Only most of the trees have been chopped down, and there are watchtowers and guard posts everywhere."

 

"So you feel at home here then?"

 

"I wouldn't go that far, but it does feel familiar, so what's Twelve like?"

 

"A slum with houses that are falling down and starving kids," I lose my smile hearing that, I always knew that District Twelve was the poorest District but hearing about it first hand is depressing. "Woods surround it on all sides, but an electrified chain link fence separates the District from the trees."

 

"Sounds like a hard place to grow up."

 

"It's not all bad, everyone's nice and will help you out whenever you are in need."

 

"That does sound good. Not many people will do that in Seven."

 

"Well, goodnight Lisa."

 

"Goodnight,"

 

Katniss nearly instantly falls asleep and my breath hitches when I feel her snuggle up against me, my heart is pounding so loudly I'm afraid Katniss might wake up. I can't believe how close she is right now, she close enough for me to feel her warmth, feel her breath and feel her heartbeat. The smell of pine needles also assaults my nose with its lovely scent, at first I thought it was the tree, but I quickly realize that the smell is coming from Katniss. If you would have told me I would end up in this position with Katniss yesterday, I would never have believed you. I still can't believe it myself. I bet you Johanna is loving this, she wrongly thought I liked the girl I'm now sharing this sleeping bag with, and I told her she was wrong, I bet you she's smirking and saying "Told you I was right" right now. If I do make it out of the Arena, I have a feeling she is never going to let me forget about this.

 

I settle down and try to find sleep myself like Katniss but I just can't, I have no idea how she was able to fall asleep because I just simply can't. I can't relax and sleep knowing Katniss is this close to me, I don't know why but whenever I get near Katniss my heart just won't stop pounding. But finally, after much tossing and turning, as much as I can without waking up Katniss, I find myself drifting off to sleep. Today was tiring and tomorrow will most likely be more exhausting. I think.

 

My dreams are full of home, not with my horrible mother or loving father but with Katniss. For some reason, Katniss has come to my home District, and I'm giving her a tour, I have no idea how or why she is here, but I'm glad she is. We are having a great time laughing and joking around as I show her around every inch of my home District, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. Everyone smiles and waves at us as we walk past, the sun is shining, and the air is warm but not enough to warm that it makes us sweat. This really is the perfect date…. Wait! Not a date date like boyfriend and girlfriend or girlfriend and girlfriend in this case but a date as in two friends hanging out. Great now even in my dreams, something is acting like Johanna and telling me I'm in love with Katniss. But just as we step into the District Seven market, I'm awoken by the sound of snapping branches. I jolt up, and at the same time Katniss also shoots up. My nose is so freezing cold that it's gone numb, and so are my ears, but the rest of my body is amazingly warm.

 

Again branches snap drawing my attention along with Katniss's. We lock eyes to see if one of us is to blame, but another snapping branch quickly rules that out, another snap draws our eyes to the forest below us, and then a bright fire is lit not that far away from our tree. Whoever that is out there just signed their own death warrant, that fire is going to lead any nearby Tribute to her.

 

"Should we do something?" Katniss whispers making sure her voice is quiet enough that the idiot fire starter wouldn't hear her. "They could give away our position."

 

"No," I tell her keeping my voice just as quiet. "They have already let the world know where they are. If will do something about them then we will be telling the world where we are."

 

"It makes sense when you say it like that," Katniss replies turning back to face me. "We just need to remain silent then and wait."

 

"Yes," I say just as the sound of running echo's from the forest, in an instant our eyes are drawn back to the fire just as a girl's scream is heard coming from that direction.

 

"Ha did you hear her?" I hear the unmistakable voice of Clove. It's them, the Career's and they are out looking for blood this late at night or this early in the morning, I have no idea what the time is right now. "She was like "Oh please don't kill me"… Pathetic."

 

"Yeah you could tell from the start she was a coward and a weakling," Cato's brutish voice soon joins in as the Careers laugh about the girl's death by their own hands. They make me sick, all of them just kill and joke about it as if the killing of another human being was totally natural.

 

"Hey, why haven't I heard a cannon?" Marvel asks as the Careers come into view under the tree Katniss and I are currently sleeping in. We both hold our breath and pray they don't look up. I really hope they don't glance up and spot us.

 

"He's right the cannon should have fired by now," Glimmer agrees. "Are we all sure she is dead?"

 

"Yes, I know where I cut he,r" Cato coldly answers sounding insulted that Glimmer would even ask what she just asked.

 

"Then where is the cannon, Cato?" Glimmer asks, and I can just about make her out in the darkness as she stands up to Cato, something the others seem too afraid to do.

 

"It will sound now let's…"

 

"Let's what?" Glimmer cuts him off but just as she was about to continue a voice that made me hurt so badly last night stops them.

 

"I'll go back and check," Peeta says standing between the two warring Careers.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll go back and check it out," Peeta says standing between the two waring Careers.

 

"Be my guess lover boy, but all you will find is that bitches corpse," Cato tells him and I see the blade of his sword shine in the moonlight pointed towards Peeta. The Careers remain silent, and I hear Peeta walk off back to the girl by the fire, it isn't until the Careers believe he is out of earshot that they speak again but now in hushed voices.

 

"Why don't we just kill him already?" Clove asks.

 

"We need him," Cato replies, and I can just make out in the darkness him sheathing his sword. "He is our best chance of finding them. You know Fire Girl is with her."

 

"Yeah and he's good in a fight," Marvel adds. "We all saw his handy work with a knife at the Cornucopia."

 

"I still say we kill him," Clove moans.

 

"We will once we have those two," Glimmer tells her. "I saw them running off into the woods together." A branch snaps under someone's boot, and the Careers heads turn to look in the direction of the campfire. "Now be quiet he's back."

 

“Is she dead?" Clove asks as Peeta returns to the group.

 

"She is now," Peeta answers just as a cannon fires off in the distance confirming what he just said.

 

"Good now then let's move on," Cato says as he starts to walk off with the others quickly following in his heels. "Remember when we find them, Lisa is mine."

 

I feel a shiver run down my spine and one that is not caused by the chill of the night air when I hear Cato utter those words. I should feel honored that someone as strong and powerful as Cato would contrate his efforts on hunting me and I can bet this rival is really entertaining for the audience. I can almost imagine the crowd loving the fact that I, Cato’s hated enemy is right above him and the big brute has no idea. But for me, it’s a terrifying experience as I have no doubts that any death at Cato’s hands I face will be a slow and painful demise.

 

It’s such a relief to see them disappear then to hear the fading sounds of snapping twigs and rustling leaves. I’m surprised they managed to catch anyone by surprise with the amount of noise they make. I don’t know how far they traveled, but it takes at least two maybe three minutes for the forest to go quiet once again and I can’t help but release a sigh of relief when I can tell they have gone. Katniss seems to have the same reaction as her body relaxes against mine and her hot breath exhales in a long drawn out breath.

 

I look down at Katniss only to immediately look away again after locking eyes with her beautiful grey eyes that sparkle in the moonlight. I only gave her eyes the slightest glance, but in that instance, the beauty in those grey orbs sent a warmth through my body and threatened to overwhelm me. I’m glad its so dark because I can feel my cheeks redden and the darkness will hide it from Katniss although I’m sure the audience will still catch it. I will never understand how this girl has such an effect on me.

 

"I think we should stay here until dawn," I whisper as I see a Hovercraft arrive above the dead girl's body, it lowers a claw, and the girl's blood-covered body is lifted into the hull of the craft. "They should be a good distance away by then."

 

"I agree," Katniss agrees, and in her voice, I can tell she's angry at Peeta, it probably shows on her face too, but it's too dark right now to say. I can't help the smile forming on my lips and the satisfaction knowing I am better a better person in the eyes of the girl he loves.

 

"I take it you are piss off with Peeta," I say staring at the Hovercraft disappear into thin air as they all do.

 

"How can I not be," She replies still sounding mad. "He is helping them hunt and kill me."

 

"Well by the sounds of it he wants be doing that for much longer," I tell her looking at her, but now it's her eyes down at the forest below. "Clove my get her way and kill him."

 

"I know," Is what she replies with but not sounding angry or satisfied like I thought she would, she sounds depressed hearing of her traitorous District partners death. What is up with this girl? One minute she is angry at Peeta, and now she doesn't want him to die, no wonder I hear the boys around school complaining that girls are confusing and make no sense. "We should get back to sleep, drawn looks like it's still a few hours away."

 

"Ok," I say settling back into the sleeping bag and closing my eyes, I feel Katniss lay down beside me and feel her warmth against my side. "Goodnight… Again."

 

"Goodnight," I hear Katniss reply, as I drift off to sleep.

 

I wake up as the rays of the morning sun hit my face forcing me to awaken from a beautiful dream where I was back home, only my mother was nicer, and there was no Hunger Games to worry about in my dream. I can’t stay mad with the sun for too long though as I feel Katniss’s warmth still laying against me making this morning not so bad. With the birds singing and a beautiful forest surrounding me, I can almost believe I have awoken to paradise, but I know deep down that, in reality, I am in a death game, and at any moment I could die in these woods.

 

With Katniss and I laying so close I can imagine the grin on Johanna’s face as suddenly become aware of how we are laying. Johanna is definitely loving this. Somehow during the night, my hands have wrapped around Katniss while she uses me as a pillow laying so close I can feel her warm breath on my next, but that isn’t the main reason for why I know Johanna is enjoying this situation. Katniss at some point during the night has moved her hand onto my chest, and her fingers lightly grope my breast.

 

I can’t move myself or her without waking Katniss up, so I am stuck like this looking up at the sky because every time I look down and see Katniss’s smiling sleeping face my heart skips a beat. I can’t help that. Katniss looks so beautiful as she sleeps with her face shining in the sunlight. I am starting to wish I never woke up as now I am stuck here with Katniss laying as she is and my face probably exposed to every camera in the area. I must be blushing; I can feel the heat in my face and I just now I must be as red as a tomato.

 

I’m not sure if I should feel lucky or not when I feel Katniss stir and start to wake up because on the plus side we can get out of this position and on the bad side her hand starts to squeeze me. I have to bite my lip to stop from myself from making any sound as Katniss’s hand roughly squeezes my breast several times before I feel it disappear and Katniss jump back a little. My suspicions that she noticed how we are laying are only made stronger when I see the blush on her cheeks.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Katniss tells me looking down. “I didn’t mean to do…”

 

“It’s fine,” I assure her. “You moved in your sleep. Let's just forget about it and eat breakfast.”

 

“Ok,” Katniss replies looking up at me but still acting nervous. "What do you think we should have for breakfast?"

 

"The loaf of bread that won't last as long as our other supplies," I suggest thinking about our supplies and most importantly about our lack of water.

 

"Ok, but we should eat on the move," Katniss tells me, and I agree believing I know where she is going with this. "We need to find water, and the Careers might still be in this area."

 

With a nod, I agree, and Katniss takes the bread, rips two chucks out of it and hands me one. We climb down the tree with our mouths stuffed with food acting more like squirrels then human beings, more entertainment for the audience I bet they are making jokes at us right now. We drop down onto the forest floor, and about to move off when Katniss stops me, I turn to face her, and she looks like she just remembers something important.

 

"What is it?" I ask her.

 

"The snares I set up," Katniss replies and suddenly the memory of Katniss setting snares yesterday evening returns to me. "We haven't checked them, and they may have caught something."

 

"Let's check them fast in case the Careers return," I tell her as she leads me to her first snare. We find nothing, the snare never even went off, so Katniss quickly and skilfully dismantles it before we move onto the next snare she set. The second snare again is empty, so we again dismantle it and move on to her third and final snare. But this time we get lucky, in the snare dangling from a tree is a fat white rabbit. "Good job you got us some meat to eat."

 

"It was nothing," Katniss replies, and I must be seeing things because a small blush appears on her cheeks. "But now we have to find a way to cook it without lighting a fire."

 

"Yeah, your handy work may have been for nothing if we can figure out how to cook something without starting a fire," I comment feeling sad at the thought of losing all that mouth-watering meat.

 

"I have an idea," Katniss tells me nervously. "We could use that girl's fire from last night, the coals and ashes might still be hot enough to cook this bunny."

 

"Will, that work?" I curiously ask watching as her fingers effortlessly free the rabbit from the snare.

 

"If they are still warm it should," Katniss answers.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Well I guess you were right," I tell Katniss as I check the rabbit that has been roosting on the warm coals and find it perfectly cooked. "It did work."

 

"Told you it would," Katniss replies with a big proud smile on her face.

 

"Well don't brag too much because we should get moving" I warn her. "We spent too much time stood around already when we have water to find"

 

"Ok, but I wouldn't call this time…" A sound like an oven being light interrupts her and draws our attention towards the tree we spent last night in, an orange glow starts to light up the floor. "What's that?"

 

"I don't know," I answer, but seconds later it becomes terrifyingly clear what it is as the ground erupts in flames and an informal takes hold. "Fire, RUN!"

 

I take Katniss's hand and run away from the flames dragging her behind me hoping she can keep up, I feel the heat from the fire and hear it crackle as it burns everything in its path. I don't look back but from what I can feel the heat of the blaze is keeping pace with us like its herding us toward something. That's stupid to doubt of course this inferno is herding Katniss and me towards something or someone, the Gamemakers want someone to die for the cameras and to die for the sick fucks in the Capital entertainment. We may not make it though as the smoke threatens to overwhelm us only its strange, the smoke doesn’t make me cough or effect my body in any way. It almost feels like the smoke is fake.

 

I can feel Katniss grip my hand as we run and I know she is keeping up, the flames are too as I feel the heat, but something seems odd, the flames are getting colder and colder. Finally, when I can no longer feel their heat, I risk a look back and see no flames, in fact, I see no signs of there ever being a fire behind me. I stop running and let go of Katniss's hand as I look all around me for any sign of danger, the Gamemakers wanted us here for a reason so I know we are in real danger right now. But where from and what have they got in store for us?

 

That's when I see it slivering drown from a tall tree that seems out of place among the other pine trees surrounding it, the tree has blood-red leaves and has a bone white trunk and with pale branches to match branches. But slivering down from the tree is something far worse than the dead tree. A giant snake with blood red scales and teeth, black eyes and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. This snake isn't natural, I can tell by its size, by its pointed spear-like teeth where fangs should be and most of all by the smell of death coming from its long body. Where its tail should be is another give away that this monster wasn't born naturally, where its tail should be is another snakehead just as scary as the other one.

 

The snake is now wholly on the ground now, and both its heads raise into the air, their eyes stare down on us, and their snake tongues lick their lips as if they think we are just some tasty snake to them. I guess we are just some delicious snack for them, but I won't let them try Katniss or me, they will have to work for it if they want us as their meal.

 

"Stay close to me," I tell Katniss, and I feel her step closer to my side. "We will only get out of this if we work together."

 

"I agree but…" Katniss replies sounding scared, but I don't let her finish.

 

"We will get through this," I tell her drawing the knife Clove throw at me yesterday, it's funny that her attempt to kill me yesterday may just save both mine and Katniss's life today. "We will figure something out and live through this."

 

But second later things take a turn for the worse, one of the snakeheads throws itself towards us, and both Katniss and I are barely able to dodge the attack. The head slams into the ground where we just were but Katniss, and I are on opposite sides, I'm ok I have a knife to defend myself with, but Katniss has nothing and is defenseless. I don't have long to worry about her, the snakehead attacks again towards me but this time with its mouth wide open showing three rows of razor-sharp teeth. Yet another indication this isn't a natural creature. I again dive out of the way, and the monster's mouth bites into a rock tearing its solid structure to pieces as if it were paper.

 

I look over just as the other snakes head attacks Katniss, she moves out of the way, but the powerful snake jaws bite straight through a trees truck. The tree falls to the ground with a loud thump which is quickly replaced by the deafening screams of the snakes. They sound like human screams of agony, not what any snake I have encountered sounds like. What is this thing? Who in their right mind would make something like this?

 

I don't have much time to think about that, the snakes head attacks me again, and I barely have enough time to move out of the way before it slams into the ground where I was just stood. We have to fight back, only dodging this things attacks won't get us out of this mess. Knowing that I thrust my knife towards the snakes head, my blade buries itself deep within its eye causing the monster to scream out in pain and black ink like blood to cover my hand and knife as I pull my dagger free.

 

The head of the snake raises into the air, it serves around and screams in pain as its black blood squirts out of its eyes. The other head attacking Katniss though doesn't do the same as if it feels nothing the other head feels, the other head continues to attack. Attacks which Katniss can barely dodge, I can see her panting for breath and know she won't last much longer against this thing. The snakehead attacking me attacks but this time stronger and faster apparently angered by the pain I put it through.

 

I dive out of the way, and the snake's jaws create a crater where they hit the ground. I strike again this time in the monsters other eye receiving the same results, and when the beast is reeling in pain spitting out the dirt it just tore from the ground I make a move towards Katniss, I have faith the now blinded creature won't be attacking me in route.

 

I run aside the snake's body as it pulls its head back after another failed attack on Katniss, I slash my knife through the snake's body as I position myself between it and Katniss. The beast barely reacts at all and just stares at me while the other head screams out in pain, black blood seeps from the gash I opened up on its belly, but the snake acts as if nothing has happened. It seems that only one of these heads feels any pain the other looks like it will attack no matter how much pain the first head is suffering with.

 

I look the snake in the eyes and try to hide the fear building within me as its dark black eyes meet mine, I fight to keep my hands from shaking and to hold my ground, and I won't look weak in front of the entire country or in front of Katniss. I will beat this thing even if it kills me, a beast this evil and unnatural has no right to live in this world. I will kill it before it kills me and before it can harm Katniss. The monster attacks again throwing its head at me with its jaws wide open but, I'm ready this time. I roll out of the way and quickly get back on my feet, I drive my knife into the beast's eyes and like before black blood squirts from the wound.

 

But this time the snakes head doesn't pull back, the other head does and screams, but this one doesn't. The snake's head swings towards me hitting me in the chest and sending me flying backward. My knife slips from my head as I fly and I land hard on the ground, the wind is knocked from my lungs, and there's a throbbing pain coming from my left wrist. I look up to see the snake looking down at me blood still squirting from its eyes. It licks its lips as it stares at me treating me once again as a tasty treat. That's truer than ever now, I can't dodge, and I lost my knife. If it strikes now, I wouldn't stand a chance and would be a tasty snack for it to enjoy.

 

This is the end, I will die in a snake's mouth, and my body would be eaten, my bones crushed and flesh devoured leaving nothing for my father and mother to bury. My mother won't care about that fact, but I know it would hurt my father. I'm going to die and disappear from this world leaving nothing behind. Nothing can prevent that now. I look up at the snake as it opens its mouth and slowly lower it towards me, it's almost like its taunting me, enjoying taking its time to kill me. I know it's pointless to resist, so I just close my eyes and wait for death to take me.

 

But nothing happens, I feel a warm watery liquid drip onto my cheeks and open my eyes. I open them to find Katniss repeatedly stabbing the snake's head in its only working eyes, the snakehead turns away from me, and towards her, it blindly attacks in her direction but misses completely. Katniss uses this time to run over to me and pulls me to my feet. She supports me with her shoulder as she starts to lead us away from the two-headed snake.

 

I don't resist and let her lead me away from the monster, staying there would only get us both killed, so I let her take me away resisting the need within me to go back and kill that two-headed beast. I turn away from it looking forward it helps me fight the urge to go back. I still hear the creature screaming as we run away, its screams get quieter and quieter the further away we go until I can no longer here those agonized screams. Tonight I fear I will hear them again. They will fill my nightmares and fuel the fear that will accompany them. We stop under an oak tree, and Katniss gentle sets me down in its shade, she sits down beside me to catch her breath. She is breathing heavily, we both are after the fight and are sat in silence trying to catch our breaths.

 

"Do you think that thing would chase us?" I ask looking back the way we came expecting to see the now blind two-headed snake slivering towards us.

 

"No," Katniss replies with a shake of her head. "Gamemakers will keep it confined to the area around that red tree." As she says that my adrenalin leaves me and the pain in my wrist returns and I wince as the pain ripples through my body, Katniss seems to notice and looks at me with concern and worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

 

"No," I tell her, and I roll up my sleeve to see how bad my wrist is hurt causing more pain to surge through my body. "My wrist hurts."

 

"Let me have a look at it," Katniss says as she shuffles closer to me, she examines my wrist. "It's just bruised, it should be fine in a day or two."


	9. Chapter 9

"Lisa," I stir and slowly open my heavy eyes, how long was I asleep? It felt like only a few minutes, but it can't be, the rising sun I saw this morning before closing my eyes is now high in the shies. "We are here Lisa, take a look around you."

 

I blink several times looking over the shoulder of a strong man that makes me feel like there isn't a danger in the world, my father. All around me is beauty. Flowers of all colours and species grow all over the ground, and they smell just as good as they look. The trees surrounding us are full of life, and their green leafs give us shade from the high bright sun while their birds perched on the branches sings their songs just for us. I look in every direction and smile at everything I see. I must have died and gone to heaven as anything this beautiful can't exist on earth. All around me is green life and wild animals living in harmony with each other. They pay us no notice as we stand here only giving us a quick glance before going back to what they were doing before. I see deer's grazing with their young, rabbits hopping from hole to hole, birds sitting on branches singing happily and squirrels eating nuts making me laugh at their puffy cheeks.

 

I jump down from my father's back still giggling at the squirrel's puffy faces and imitating them by puffing out my own cheeks that makes my father laugh. It's only now that I notice it, I hear it first a sound of water crashing down onto more water. I run through the bushes and then I see it, a large waterfall filling a pond and casting a rainbow above it. I see crystal clear water only being ruined by the ripples caused by the falling water, the ground around the small pound is flat stone already dampened by water spray from the waterfall. I look back at my father who's just emerging from the bushes smiling. He returns my smile as he approaches me.

 

"I knew you would like this place," he tells me kneeling down in front of me. "This place is a family secret so don't tell anyone." I nod showing him I understand. "Good girl, now go have some fun while I go gather some of those berries you like so much."

 

"Ok," I happily say looking back to the pound.

 

"Don't wander off I will be back soon," My father tells me as I take my shirt off readying myself for a swim in the pound, again I nod continuing to undress. "Good have fun."

 

"I will," I tell him as I watch him disappear into the bushes.

 

I lose the last of my clothes and dump them in a messy pile on the flat, smooth stone before diving in. I jump, and land in the cool refreshing water and my skin feels great as it cools down from the hot sun. I swim in the lake enjoying this time of freedom no matter how short it will be. Soon we will have to go back to my mother and back inside the fence. My father typically goes outside of the fence and brings home these berries that will make you weep at how good they taste but this is the first time he's taken me with him. He usually leaves me at home with my witch mother, but this time I'm overwhelmed with joy at the fact that he's taken me with him. He woke me up before dawn and asked if I wanted to come, we had to leave early in the morning, so we will have darkness to hide in as we cross the fence.

 

The fence that surrounds the district is meant to be electrified and all the Peacekeepers say it is but that's a lie, it hasn't been electrified since my father was a child as all the power meant for the fences goes to feed the Capital's power needs. I'm so glad he's taken me with him as this lake is quickly becoming my most favourite place in the world. I look from side to side as I watch animals walk by but I see no sign of father returning, he has been gone for some time and should be back by now. I'm starting to get worried, so I get up and put my clothes on not caring that my bodies still wet and that wetness causing them to cling to my body.

 

I get up and walk into the bushes I saw my father disappear into and it isn't long before I hear his voice. I follow the sound of his voice further into the bushes until I can listen to every word he's saying, I see him soon after speaking with someone and not knowing what to do I hide somewhere I can still see and listen to him. My father has his back to me but I can tell he's relaxed and seems to know who it is he is speaking to, he looks calm like he's met this stranger before but I haven't seen that man before in my life. Who is he? He has long black hair, grey eyes, a handsome young face, and strong arms but not as strong as fathers and he's wearing some sort of grey uniform that I have never seen before. Who is this man? What is my father doing with him? Who is he to my father? These questions fill my mind as I watch him talk with my father, they seem friendly with each other and comfortably. But who is he?

 

"Come on with this we should be able to strike them," My father says, but I'm left wondering who is he going to hit, there's no one else around here for him to hit and my father's not the violent type despite winning the Hunger Games before I was born. "We should make our move now."

 

"No the others are not ready," The stranger replies in a calm voice that makes me shiver, there's something in his voice that terrifies me. "We have to be patient and wait till we are all ready, only then we will be able to make them pay."

 

"Ok, give Coin this," My father says as he hands him a small package before he turns around to leave. "See you next month." The man disappears into the trees without a word or making a sound, and my father walks towards a bush where those mouth-watering berries are growing, I use this time and sneak back to the lake where I lay down to dry off in the sun. Seconds after I lay down I hear my father return, I sit up to see him standing over me with a small bag filled with those delicious berries. "Ready to go?"

 

"Yes," I nod smiling, I want to ask him about that man, but if I do he may not take me back here, I'll keep it a secret for now until I figure out how to ask him and what to say when I do.

 

"It's time to wake up," My father tells me but how can I wake up, I'm awake right now and walking beside him. "Lisa, wake up we have to move," My father says with urgency but it's not his voice, he says it in a voice that sounds like an angel. "Lisa come on wake up."

 

My eyes shoot open, and I look up into the face of the angel that that voice belongs to, her grey eyes look at me with worry and fear. I start sitting up, but before I can get halfway up Katniss pushes me back down laying her warm body on top of me, I go to ask her what she's doing but before I can make a sound her hands cover my mouth. That's when I hear a branch snap under the weight of someone's boot. Then I hear footsteps, multiple footsteps some sounding heavy like they belong to a giant.

 

Careers it has to be their pact close by, no one else would walk around that loudly fearing no danger will come to them despite the noise they are making as they move. They must be close by as I hear them mutter angrily to each other, they are getting closer and closer and I am glad now that Katniss did what she did because if she didn't, they would be attacking us right now. I'll have to remember to thank her later if we both survive this. They are getting closer and closer until I can see their feet through the foliage that hides us. Hopefully, our camouflaged campsite will protect us. We spent an hour before we settled down for the night yesterday evening making this hiding spot, now its time to see if our hard work will pay off. Hopefully, the work we have done will hide us from certain death.

 

"Come on Cato we should look somewhere else there's no one to kill here," I hear Clove moan as they stop less than a meter away from where Katniss and I are hiding.

 

"No, we will find them I know they are close by I can smell the cowards," Cato snaps back instantly shutting up his district partners moans, if only they know just how right he is I gulp just at the thought that he does. "Now come on and keep moving they are around here somewhere."

 

"I think you're starting to lose it," Clove mutters quietly, but it's loud enough for Cato to hear and he looks furious, I wouldn't want to be Clove right now. I hear a loud slapping sound, and the next thing I see is Clove landing on the ground with a red hand mark showing on her face, Clove looks up at Cato with an oddly calm look despite the angry giant standing over her. How can Clove be so calm right now? If I were her, I would be shaking like a leaf by now and trying to back away from that monster.

 

"I am not losing it!" Cato yells at him with spit flying from his mouth covering Clove. "They are somewhere close by I know it!"

 

"Come on Cato let's move on the bitch isn't worth your time," Glimmer tells Cato in the same sexy voice she used during her interview obviously trying to seduce the giant. "Let's go find those two and then deal with her."

 

"Yeah Cato fighting amongst ourselves is pointless while there are so many others to find and kill," Marvel tells him as he helps Clove up.

 

"Fine but you better watch that pretty little mouth of yours, or my sword will silence it for you" Cato warns Clove before he turns around and thankfully starts to walk away from where we are Katniss, and I are hiding.

 

I sigh as I watch them disappear and hear them walk further and further away from us, even though we can no longer hear them we still wait several minutes before we move and leave our hiding spot just to be sure that they are gone. When we do the word is so peaceful and quiet that you will never have known the act of violence that just happened here or that we are trapped in an Arena being forced to fight to the death. I look around the beautiful morning forest seeing nothing but trees and clear blue skies, the Careers must still be close by, but the world is so peaceful right now.

 

I look to Katniss to see a smile on her face and also the traces of a blush that is quickly disappearing, could it be? Could it be that laying on top of me made her blush? I smile at the thought that I made her blush, I have a feeling that Johanna is loving seeing us like that and would waste no time in teasing me about this if she can. On that thought, I look to the sky and wonder how many other people are watching us right now or if we are being shown right now, there are other Tributes around to film, but still it's best to think I'm always on camera.

 

It's while I'm staring at the sky lost in thought that I see something white and out of place with something small hanging from it, what could that be? A fallen camera, gift from the sponsor or is it that the Gamemakers are going to use that to tell the Careers where we are. Most likely one of the last two but I can't think of anyone who would sponsor me, Katniss I can see getting cowards of sponsors because of her beauty, but I'm not like her and won't be as lucky as she is when it comes to sponsorship in a million years. The object turns into a parachute as it gets closer to us and lands without making a sound right in front of us, Katniss and I both stare at the object and then at each other as if to ask "What do you think it is?" Katniss picks up the small object which comfortably fits in the palm of her hand. She rolls it about in her hand before turning to me.

 

"Which one of us is it for?" Katniss asks still looking at the object. The object is small, covered in wrapping paper, light enough for Katniss to easily hold in her hand and gives off a sweet smell. I look it over with Katniss until till something catches my eyes, there's some sort of writing on it. Katniss notices it too and looks at it more closely. "K.E+L.L" Katniss reads aloud the writing. "I guess it's for both of us."

 

"Open it up then and let's see what it is," I say as the smell of sweetness becomes stronger. "Whatever it is it smells nice."

 

"Yeah it does," Katniss mutters in reply as carefully opens it up. Inside the package is a bar of chocolate and a small card with more writing on it. "Chocolate, thank you, but we need water Haymitch," Katniss tells the chocolate bar as she breaks it in half. "Here's your half."

 

"How do you know it's from Haymitch?" I ask taking my half of the chocolate from her.

 

"The card" She answers handing me the card, I take the card and read it.

 

**You two are the talk of the Capital**

 

**Keep it up Sweetheart**

 

"Sweetheart?" I ask dropping the card.

 

"Haymitch's nickname for me," Katniss answers before taking a bite of her half of the chocolate, the instant she does her face lights up.

 

"I take it the chocolates good," I say, and she happily nods before taking another bite.

 

With her answer and reaction encouraging me I to take a bite from my half, my face must have light up too because of this chocolate in the world. It tastes so good that I greedily stuff the rest of it in my mouth not getting enough of its taste. I really, desperately want more, I want all of this chocolate in the world and would happily die for another bite but sadly mines all gone and so is Katniss's half.

 

"Well if he sends us more than you can hardly moan," I tell her.

 

"I can when we die of dehydration," Katniss replies, and the sudden realisation of how dire our situation is hits me like a ton of bricks, my lips and the back of my throat are dry, and I can feel my head start to ache. If we don't find water soon we are both dead, now I agree with her and wish Haymitch would have sent us water. "We should get moving if we want to find some before nightfall."

 

"Right," I say as we start to gather our belongings. "We should head this way," I tell her pointing in the opposite direction to where the Careers went. "We haven't been in that part of the Arena yet."

 

"Ok," Katniss replies as we start to walk. "We should be able to find water over there it looks like we should drop down into a valley."

 

We walk for over an hour before we start to come to a halt, we have been walking steadily downhill for an hour and never once have we seen another human. The forest is so quiet without a sound in to be heard as we walk we try to be as noiseless as possible and just listening for danger, both of us have been having this feeling in our guts that something is wrong, but we can't figure out what or see any sign of danger. There is nothing but trees around us, no Tributes, animals or birds flying above us, just nothing but trees. Still, something doesn't feel right. Something is off.

 

I only can't find what it is causing this feeling. Katniss is looking around just like me for the cause of these feelings, but we can't see it. There is something out there, but we can't see it, there's something dangerously close to us, but we can't see it and all with have to go on is feelings, not anything we can see or hear. Where is it? Where is the danger we can sense? If we could see, then we could fight it but we can't, all we can do is fear it and wait. We are at the mercy of whatever this danger is, we can't do anything but wait for it to appear giving whatever is causing this gut feeling a massive advantage over us.

 

I hate this, being powerless and at someone else's mercy. I lived in fear of my mother but staying at Johanna's house gave me an escape from that fear if only for a few night at a time before Johanna got feed up with me. But now, now we are here in the Arena where there is no escape from this fear growing in me at the feeling of being powerless against this danger. Branches' snap from above us causing both of us to look up and that's when we see it sitting high in the trees above us, see the source of this fear, danger and powerless I am feeling.

 

High in the tree looking down at us with bright blue eyes as cold as ice and holding an axe in one hand while the other holds onto the tree. A Tribute, he has eyes that are cold blue like ice, short golden hair messy and covered in dirt along with the rest of his body, he has pale skin and looks scared but determined. We lock eyes for only a split second before he smiles widely and jumps down holding the axe high above his head. I only have second to react before his axe buries itself in my head, I jump to the side of the path of his blade which less than second later slices through the air where I once stood. He swings the axe wildly across my stomach, but I jump back an only barely avoid getting sliced open by his axe. I look at my shirt and it confirms how close of a call I just had, my shirt is torn across my stomach and a small red line is visible on my skin where the axe only just barely cut me. It's not bleed, just a scratch and not really a bad one.

 

I look up at him and he looks at me with that same stare filled with fear and determination he had before he first attacked, it's clear he doesn't want to kill me, but he has no choice just like I have no choice but to kill him. He looks at me as is about to strike making one fatal mistake that quickly turns the tide of this fight. He forgets that I am not alone and Katniss reminds him all too well when she tackles him to the ground. His axe fall to my feet, and I quickly pick it up and turn back to Katniss who's on the ground wrestling with the boy, she's trying her best, but he's too strong for her and is quickly starting to win. He quickly rolls her over and is about to punch her in the face, but he again forgets that there are two of us, as he pulls his fist back ready to hit Katniss I swing my new axe down towards his skull.

 

My axe crushes his head with a sickly cracking sound as his skull breaks and blood, brain matter and skull fragments start to fly in through the air, my axe and hand are soon covered with his warm dark red blood, and his golden hair is quickly turning the same colour red as my hands are. I pull my axe out of his head leaving a massive hole which nearly makes me puke when I look through it and see his brain or what used to be his brain. The boy falls to the ground and off of Katniss who looks at me with the hint of fear and disgust in her eyes.

 

"Are you ok?" I ask her as she gets up and starts to look a little green in the face when she sees the dead boy's body, she nods in response still staring at the boy's body which is laying in a rapidly growing pool of his own blood.

 

She can't seem to take her eyes away from the grisly sight, and the only thing that finally makes her look elsewhere is the cannon that makes both of us jump, it should have been something we were expecting to happen, but it catches both of us by surprise. I guess the bloody corpse really distracted us.

 

"I'm fine we should just leave here so they can collect the body," Katniss final says after she calms down, she starts to walk away before I can answer but there's something I must do before we leave. It will be stupid not to.

 

"Go on ahead I'll catch up with you in a minute," I tell her as I kneel down in the pool of fresh blood and begin to search the boy's body. It's worth it as I find a bottle of water three-quarters of the way filled and I smile at the sight of it, not only the find, but what it means, there is water nearby.

 

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks sounding a little bit horrified that I'm touching the bloody corpse.

 

"Seeing what he had on him and it was worth bloodying my knees" I reply holding up the bottle of water which makes her lips form a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take us long before we find it, the source of the water that filled the bottle I found on the boy who tried to kill us. Both Katniss and I still have his blood on us, it stains my hands, my knees covered in it and his blood drips from my new axe, Katniss has little patches on her clothes and looks pleased with the water, at the chance to wash the blood from her clothes. I'm glad too, but it seems a shame to dirty the clean, clear water with our dirt and blood covered clothes and bodies, it feels like it would desecrate the water if we were even to touch such a clear pool of water. But never of us what that boys blood on us or our clothes, so we do desecrate the pure, beautiful water, we both strip off our filthy clothes and take a bath, a cold but refreshing bath.

 

As we soak we let our clothes float gently on the water seeing nowhere for them to float off to, we will have to wash them better than that later on, but right now we just soak in the water cleaning our own bodies. The water feels nice, it is cold, and it made me shiver when we first got in, but it sure feels nice now as the sun shines warmly onto my naked skin, it's refreshing and relaxing but the more we soak, the more the water changes. The once clean water is now filled with blood red clouds and dirt brown ones, our bodies may be cleaning, but the water is getting defiled by our presences. We just may have ruined our only source of water. My stomach sinks at the thought of losing the water source.

 

But I am still able to smile as I take my hands out of the water and see them blood free, it's a good feeling to rid my hands of his blood. I regret that I had to kill him, but I had known choice, it was him or me back there, and I came out on top. I glad for the feeling of guilt I have about it and know his blood will always be on my hands, but I think that is a good thing, it reminds that I am human and not a monster. The guilt I feel after killing a human is the best thing I can feel after committing the act. It's better than disgust and life scaring horror that could get me killed later on in the games when I hesitate to kill someone else. The guilt I can work with, guilt will keep me reminded of what I am and won't get in the way if I have to kill another Tribute later on in the games.

 

I look up to the sky as the hovercraft appears to collect the boy's body, I watch it descend through the clouds and stop hovering perfectly still above the boy's body making only a quiet buzzing sound. I watch as the giant metal claw drops out of the hovercraft disappearing in the trees and returning second later raising with the boy's body in its grip, his body is hanging lifeless in its grip with his arms and legs dangling and blood still dripping from his head wound. I stare at his body as it disappears into the craft and then the hovercraft quickly raises up before vanishing into thin air, I know that it's using a cloaking device from my father, but it still amazes me that they can just disappear like that.

 

I look back at the lake to an even more surprising sight. The lake water has cleared becoming beautiful and clear once again sparkling in the sunlight. It must be the Gamemakers, this little pool of water must be humanmade and controlled by them. They must have cleaned the water for the audience more than for us. The Gamemakers must have cleared it so some sick fucks can get off from our wet naked bodies bathing in this sparkling water. I look up at Katniss and quickly wish I hadn't. Her skin is sparkling in the sunlight thanks to the water soaking it, her hair has been let out of her braid flowing freely, and dripping wet but beautiful, her eyes are closed shut as she enjoys her bath and her mouth hums a quiet song to herself. He lips smile as she washes her hair and continues to hum, I struggle to keep my eyes above her shoulder as I watch her wash. I feel a little better about those sick fucks now. I'm really striving not to become one of them.

 

I have to distract myself before I do something I regret, I look down at my hands and actually hope there is dirt or blood from that boy still there for me to wash away. But no, my hands are sparkling just as clean as the lake. Luckily my clothes float by me and give me the distraction I so desperately need. They are still filthy and need to be cleaned, I quickly grab them and start to scrub them taking my mind off of Katniss's soft wet naked flesh. I scrub and scrub and scrub until my clothes are free of dirt, blood and whatever else covers them, I rub them until my hand's sting but finally, they are clean, and my mind was taken off of Katniss. I just need not to look up, and I'll be fine, just not look at her until she is clothed again.

 

"We should hurry up and get moving before someone comes by," Katniss voice tells me as I was just finishing washing my clothes.

 

"Yeah, we should," I reply standing up. "There might be a good place to sleep nearby."

 

"I hope so," Katniss says, and I hear also stand up, and the water flow off of her body splashing back down into the lake. "If not it looks like there's plenty of trees that will take our weight to choose from."

 

I look up and for the first time notice the trees, they are all tall with thick branches and a lot of bright green leafs to hide us from unwanted deadly eyes. With my new axe and Katniss with the knife we can defend ourselves, but with the element of surprise, even a Career won't stand a chance if we jump down on them from one of tree branches. Also if we do need to run we can always go up out of their reach, all of the Careers weigh at least twice as much as Katniss, and I combined and would easily snap these branches.

 

They all look safe too with no birds nest, knowing the Gamemakers the birds may be deadly and no Tracker jackers in sight or one of their nests. I sigh with relief because Tracker jackers are lethal and I know from experience that just one sting can mess with your head, I've been stung several times in my life because the Capital forces us to cut down a tree with one or more Tracker jacker nests attached to them. I was trapped in a never-ending nightmare and the things I saw still hunt me to this day, that was just from one small little sting, and I nearly lost my mind only snapping out of it when the venom in their stingers wore off. I was in the woods collecting firewood the last time I was stung after accidentally walking under one of their nests. I woke up at home in my bed the next day my father apparently found me curled up in a ball screaming my head of like a banshee terrorizing some nearby kids.

 

"That's not a bad idea," I tell her after snapping out of my flashback about the horrors of the Tracker jackers venom, I turn round to see her fully dressed, and a blush grows on her cheeks as she quickly looks away. I'm about to ask her why when a cold breeze reminds me that I am not wearing any clothes, I quickly turn around and start dressing myself. "Yeah, I think a tree is our best bet for a peaceful night's sleep." I finish getting dressed and find my clothes still soaking wet, at least it's a nice warm day, and there's plenty of time before sunset to dry off. "We should still look around and let our clothes and bodies dry before we pick one though."

 

"Ok," Katniss replies as I turn around again and only this time I find she has her back to me, I smirk at the sight before I say.

 

"You can turn around I'm decent now," She does but slowly, and I see the small bit of her blush still fading away from early on her cheeks.

 

"So where should we go?" Katniss asks apparently trying to take her mind of what she saw, that little fate blush is all I need to see to know I'm still on her mind.

 

"I think we should circle this little lake and see what's around us," I answer looking up to see the sun and how much time we have left till dark, we have plenty of time at least three maybe four hours till the sunsets.

 

Before we start to walk around the small pool of water, we fill up our water bottles and add some drops Iodine to clean the water. We walk around the lake in a small circle at first but it quickly grows until we are walking through where the boy died, we take in everything surrounding us. We learn where every tree is that we can sleep and hide in, every tree that's opened and hollowed up to allow us inside, where every animal lives and where ever animal track is, Katniss mainly spots those. By the time we return to the small pool of water the sun is starting to set but we thankfully we still have light to help us climb into the tree we chose for tonight, it's a tall oak tree with hundreds of bright green leafs to hide us from unwanted eyes. Come to think of it all of these trees have too many leafs and all of those leafs are too bright and green to be real. The Gamemakers must have done something to them when building the Arena to make them look this way.

 

Today has been tiring but thanks to the bath we took I feel clean and more like myself again, we scouted our surrounds set snares and found water. A tiring but productive day, it's a pity I had to kill that boy today with so many good things happening after then. But it looks like at least we can get a good night's sleep. The Careers are nowhere in sight, and I can't even hear their brutish voices or heavy stomping footsteps. We are very well hidden from the world, and we can see out through the leafs and see any approaching Tribute long before they reach us. As long as we remain quiet, I believe it is impossible for anyone to see us, as long as the approaching Tribute isn't silent we can hear them as already I can listen to sounds carrying from animals across the Arena.

 

"I think this branch is high enough to keep us safe," Katniss says as we climb onto a thick, sturdy branch that should easily take our weight and is large enough that we both could sleep on top of it.

 

"Yeah, it looks big and strong enough," I reply as I take off my backpack and start to pull out the sleeping bag, Katniss in the meanwhile takes the length of rope to help secure us to the tree. "So who what should we have for dinner tonight."

 

"I think we should open one of the bags of dried fruit and share it between us," Katniss suggests holding up one of the packs of dried fruits.

 

"Sounds good to me," I say as I finally free the sleeping bag from my backpack. I spread out the sleeping bag, and we sit on top of it, Katniss opens up the pack and holds it for us so we can both eat from it as we watch the sunset. I was about to eat a piece of fruit when a cannon sounds followed quickly by another. The Careers must likely found a pair working together like Katniss and I are. Ever that or Thresh the giant from District Eleven managed to kill two of them. Thresh is the only Tribute capable of killing two Careers one after another with his big powerful muscles that even made Cato nervous during training. "I don't think these Games won’t last much longer if they keep on going through us like this."

 

"I know," Katniss replies before putting one of the pieces of dried fruit in her mouth and slowly chewing it.

 

We eat the rest of our small meager dinner in silence, neither one of us wants to talk about death or the fact that maybe even tomorrow we will have to split up and fight each other. I hardly taste the dried fruit as I eat piece after piece of it, the thought of that I may have to kill Katniss in the morning has taken everything away from me. I can't taste the dried fruit. I can’t even smell it. I can’t feel this tree I'm in, or Katniss sat so close to me that I can feel our shoulders touching, I barely feel her touch as if my shoulder though it's as if my entire body is numb. I can’t see anything. I see the world, but it's like none of it is really there and don't even notice the sun go down, and the Arena turn to darkness. It's as if I'm not really alive and the only thing that reminds me that I am in fact alive is one thought, in the morning I may have to fight Katniss and kill her. Can I really kill Katniss though?

 

I would like to think I could do so. Then could win the games and go home to my loving father and a horrible mother. But, every time I even think about hurting Katniss no matter how small harms me, and there's something deep inside me that is telling me that I won't be able to kill her even if my life depended on it. I sigh and look up at the sky and finally hear something, the national anthem of Panem playing loudly to show the faces of the tributes who died today. The first one is the boy I killed here was the male Tribute from District five. The other two other two are from District ten, they must have been working together and died at the hands of the Careers. As soon as their faces are gone the Arena becomes dark.

 

"We should get some sleep," Katniss suggests as the darkness settles over the Arena.

 

"Sounds good to me," I say as I look down from the dark sky that doesn't have a star to light it or a moon that is most likely hidden behind a cloud. Or by the Gamemakers to make the Arena darker for some reason.


	11. Chapter 11

I was right about the Gamemakers wanting the Arena darker for some reason, I think. The Arena is now in total darkness, and I can only see the faint outline of the trees and bushes, I can barely see Katniss who's just a few centimeters away from me. I can hear a lot of things though, animals run around all in the same direction and cry out in fear like there's something out there they desperately want to escape. Somethings out there, something is spooking the animals. I hear them run fast away, and some even whimpering. Somethings out there and that's why the Gamemakers made the Arena so dark, something deadly has entered the games. But What?

I hear wolfs growling at something and instantly snap my head in the direction of the sounds. They are close but not close enough to see in this darkness. Then I hear something that makes my blood freeze and my body shake. I hear three distinctive loud growls that make the howls of the wolf's turn into whimpers. Then I hear one on the wolfs yelp in pain only silenced after the sickening sounds of bones shattering replaces it, whatever is out there its close, and unfortunately, those wolfs have just come face to face with it. The other wolf’s try to run, I can tell by the way their feet stomp on the ground desperately trying to escape, but one by one the wolf have their bones crushed and go silent. Whatever it is out there it's fast, deadly and efficient. But what is it?

I wish I could see it, see what we're up against but it's impossible with the lack of light from the moon and the stars. I have a feeling this is what they want. The Gamemakers wish to scare us and to leave us wondering what it is out there and coming to kill us. They want us scared. They want to make this moment full of tension for the audience as they wonder with us. What's coming to kill us? I hate this, being left scared and wonder what danger is moving around in the darkness. All I can do is hear whatever it is stomping around and wonder what it is, all I can tell is that there are three of them, they growl, and they are fast, deadly predators. I would give anything just to be able to see those creatures the Gamemakers have sent to kill and terrorize us.

"No, wait!" I hear someone scream and my stomach sinks as I know who that voice belongs to, it's Karl, Karl has come face to face with his death.

I hear him scream and then I gag as I listen to his bones being crushed and smashed, the cannon fires instantly and to confirm it Karl's face appears in the sky. I have to cover my mouth with my hands to stop myself from shouting at whatever it is that killed him, Karl was a sweet boy, and although I hardly knew him, I did know he never did anything to deserve dying like that.

"We might need to climb higher," Katniss says to bring my attention back into the game. "Whatever it is it's getting closer." I start to hear its feet stomping but it doesn't sound that big, I think we should stay here, that we should just stay still and be quiet. "It might spot us here."

"No we should stay here and stay quiet," I tell her before she could move. "We are hidden and the darkness might be affecting it just as much as us." I don't really believe that the darkness is blinding it like its blinding us, but at least it makes me feel calmer, a little bit calmer anyway. "We chose this tree well, and it should hide us from anything but the cameras of cause."

"Ok," Katniss sighs although she sounds fine we are so close together that I feel her shaking, I'm shaking too, but I must remain calm to stay alive. "We'll stay here."

Nearly as soon as she said those word we have to shut up and pray our shaking bodies don't give away our position to whatever it is approaching, I hate myself for this weakness in my body but I can't help it, and nothing I try seems to stop the shaking. It's the darkness and the sounds of its stomping feet that's making me this way, plus hear Karl's bones being shattered and crushed by whatever this thing is has me shaken up. What on earth has the power to kill three wolfs and a healthy boy so quickly one after another? What has the ability to crush bones like they were made of glass?

Whatever it is it can't be anything good, it's already got me scared without me even seeing it, and it's that unknown, all the hidden things about this thing that has me scared. Everything I know about this thing approaching us comes from hearing it, it must be big and bulky from the sounds of its feet stomping, I know it's an animal from the way it growls, and I can tell it's deadly by the sounds of its victims dying. This thing is lethal, dangerous and has me scared, all without seeing it. I know this, and that's what the Gamemakers probably want, us fearful and our imagination driving us wild with fear as we try to imagine what this beast can possibly be.

I listen to the beast walk right to the tree we are in and come to a halt underneath it, it growls up at us like it knows we are here. How can it know we are here? We picked this tree because it will hide us, we chose it because of the thick leafs covering every branch and that the hundreds of leafs also conceal its branches from the other trees. It should not know we are here, but it does, how does it know we are here? As if on cue the moon appears but it's brighter than average and lights up the Arena like it was I light just switched on, the Gamemakers want a show, and we are expected to perform under this spotlight of unnatural moonlight.

I look down and gasp as it, not one pair but three pairs of dark red eyes are looking up at us, long tongs lick their three lips as they stare at us as if we are a tasty snack. We probably are to them. It a dog, a large dog with dark black fur falling out in places revealing bite and claw marks, stab and slash wound from its previous fight we heard. It's a dog, but it doesn't have one head it has three, all have dark red eyes staring into our very souls and making us shake more in fear, razor-sharp teeth in their mouth ready to snap our bones and the blood from its previous victims stains its neck and around its mouth. It's not a regular dog. Ignoring the fact it has three heads this dog is twice the size of any dog I have seen before and nearly as tall as a human, an average dog isn't as strong as this one whose muscles are large and powerful, and a regular dog doesn't have eyes that look like blood.

"It spotted us," I tell Katniss not taking my eyes off that monster dog below.

"What do we do now?" Katniss asks as she too stares down into the blood eyes of this… this dog.

"We may have no choice but to fight it," I say gripping the handles of my new axe tightly. "But this thing looks tough and it won't…"

Katniss's hand covers my mouth mid-sentence, I was about to ask her why but then I hear it. I guess Katniss has better hearing than me because it's only now when I see that the Careers are approaching, there twig snapping feet is giving them away as they approach and the beast below hears them too. Its head snaps towards the sound of the Careers feet stomping on the ground, breaking twigs and rustling leafs. Then I listen to them stop in their tracks as they see the beast below us, thankfully all their eyes on the creature and not up in the tree on us.

"Ca… Cato," Glimmer stutters clearly scared and looking like she is about to wet herself, her eyes are wide, and she clings to Cato's strong, powerful arm like a scared little kid. Cato just lightly brushes her off, and now after seeing how gentle he is with her I know something is going on between them, the only reason why she's with them instead of dead in a ditch somewhere is that she's fucking Cato. Glimmer is useless in every way, but I have to admit she is good looking, Cato's probably only keeping her for sex as there's no way a brute like him can feel any emotion. "What do we do?"

"Simple, we kill it," Clove says throwing her knife at the beast aiming directly for one of its heads but when her blade digs into the flesh of that thing it doesn't even flinch and only growls loudly in response, forcing Clover to take a step backward.

"I got this," Marvel says before he throws a spear at the beast, but before it hit its mark the beast catches the spear in one of its mouths and snaps it in half, Marvel just stares at the beast in disbelief as his broken spear falls to the ground. "What the fuck is this thing?"

"I don't know, but we must kill it," Cato answers him drawing his sword and the other Careers nod at him readying their own weapons. Cato has a large two-handed sword that has a blade that shines in the moonlight. Marvel draws a shorter but equally as shiny sword. Clove readies two more knifes one in each hand and Glimmer gets her bow ready although she clearly doesn't know how to use it as she aims it at the beat with shaky hands and her aim is much too low to hit her target. "Clove attack from the left, Marvel the right." Cato orders and both Clove and Marvel spread-out without any complaints. "I'll attack it head on Glimmer cover me with your bow."

"Oh…Ok," Glimmer replies with a voice just as shaky as her hands aiming her bow.

"Peeta stay back and attack when I tell you to," Cato continues to order, and my eyes quickly find Peeta, he's holding a short sword just like Marvels and just as shiny. "Everyone getting read this thing is about to attack."

Katniss and I remain quiet trying to be as still as a pair of statues, we're trapped, and I don't know which is deadlier, the Careers or the beast. I guess we are about to find out as the battle between the two is about to begin. The Career's take up position awaiting Cato's orders, the beast is growling using its three pairs of eyes to keep them all in its sights. The creature has a taste for blood and wants more, it's injured but that barely seems to affect it as it growls and readies itself for battle with the Careers. The beast moves first charging towards Cato but Cato doesn't show any signs of fear, he smirks like everything is going the way he wants it to.

"Clove, Marvel attack now," Cato calmly says, and Clove throws her knifes at the beast, both her blades hits the beast in its front right knee causing it to fall and grind to a halt. Marvel attacks next driving his blade deep into its stomach until the hilt of his sword smacks against the soft underbelly of the beast, but through all this, the beast doesn't make any signs to indicate it's in pain. Marvel barely has time to pull his sword out and jump back before one of the beast's three jaws tries to bite him, it only just misses biting off his arm. "Peeta follow me. Glimmer cover us."

"Yes," Glimmer clearly terrified replies firing an arrow but missing her target by miles. Cato and Peeta charge the beast both stabbing it in the opposite side that Marvel just did, but again the beast hardly flinches, Glimmer fires another arrow, but this time she hits one of the heads in the neck. Again the beast doesn't seem to care, but Glimmer may have made a mistake. The beast looks at her licking all three of its lips and charges, Glimmer fires again and misses again. "Cato help!" She cries out as the beast reaches her. "Cato!"

"Glimmer!" Cato shouts as the beast takes her right arm in one mouth, her left leg in another and her head in its middle mouth. Seconds later we hear Glimmers bones snap and crush as we watch the blood pour from the three mouths of the beast. A cannon booms and Glimmers face appears in the sky confirming the horror we just saw, Glimmer is dead. The beast drops what's left of her body and turns back to face the Careers this time with Glimmers still warm fresh blood dripping down its three mouths. "Clover take out its knees," Cato says his voice trembling and hands shaking in anger, maybe he really did love Glimmer and weren't just using her for sex. "Everyone else cut open that things belly open and rip out its guts."

Cato charges the beast lost in rage as Clove takes out its left front knee taking away both its front legs and causing it to fall slamming its head into the ground with a loud thud. Marvel and Peeta have no choice but to follow Cato and are charging behind him but quickly catching up as Cato's sizeable weighty sword weighing him down. Together all three of them reach the beast and drive their swords into its side. The creature fights back snapping its head round to bite them. Cato and Peeta dodge the attack and escape while pulling out their swords. Marvel though isn't as lucky. One of the beasts heads bites, it tosses him around and throws him in the air where the other two heads catch him and tear his body in half. The cannon fires and Marvels face appears in the sky, three tributes dead within ten minutes of each other, the Gamemakers are really burning through us tonight.

Cato quickly attacks again slashing the side of the beast causing a sea of blood to flood out of the side of the creature, soon the monster falls over and dies as Cato's feet and shins become stained with its dark red blood that's the same color as its eyes. Katniss and I stare in horror as we watch the blood flood the area around our tree, we try to remain silent and not gasp at the sight of the gore and carnage below. But even once the beast is dead and bleed white Cato continues attacking it, slice and dice its flesh so every organ in its body falls out and even then he continues. It isn't until Peeta stands between Cato and the dead beast that Cato finally stops, although at first, it looked like Cato would just keep his assault going and cut right through Peeta to get to the creatures mutilated corpse.

"Cato its dead already continuing this is just a waste of time and energy," Peeta tells him, and for a moment it looks like Cato's about to run him through with his sword, but instead he just nods. "We should get moving."

"Yeah, your right," Cato says turning his back to the beast. "You have your girlfriend to find, and I have a seven to kill." Cato smiles at the words seven and kill. "Her District Partner was just killed so we should find her crying like a bitch somewhere."

We watch them leave walking off into the distance but Katniss moves quickly making me jump at her sudden movement, she drops down to a lower branch and then climbs down to the blood covered ground around our tree. I sigh and climb down jumping over the pool of blood, while most of it is anyway as I land at the edge of the pool. I walk over to where Katniss is picking some objects off of the ground, when I get closer I see that she's picked up Glimmers bow and is collecting her arrows. I start to help her without saying a thing in case Cato, Peeta and Clove are still in earshot, I pick up several of the scattered arrows plus the backpack she was wearing when she was… when she was killed. I walk over to Katniss and hand her the arrows and the pack.

"Wait here I'll go get our things," I whisper to her. "We should find a different place to spend the rest of the night" Katniss nods, and I go back up our tree, I quickly pack our merger belongings and climb back down to Katniss. "Come on let's get going."

Hopefully, that will be it for tonight. Probably the Gamemakers will let us have a good night's sleep. I hope that the Careers fighting, dying and killing that beast will by us some time of peace before the Gamemakers try to make the games more fun, hopefully, this will be the last bloodshed tonight. But that's not the case, unfortunately as we walk the cannon booms for the fourth time in such a short period.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up as sun rays hit my eyes shining through the gaps between the tree leafs and branches but it isn't the sunlight that wakes me, it's a bird that's decided to land on my chest. It's a small blue bird, and it's currently got its beck buried in its feathers cleaning itself. The bird has bright black eyes that sparkle in the sunlight and doesn't seem to fear me and fly off like birds usually do around me. I just stay as still as possible as I watch the bird on my chest slowly rise and full with each breath I take, I can't help but smile and or force myself away from this little bird. I just lay still trying not to move, make a sound or anything else that might scare it off. It must be because of the bloodshed last night that I don't want this little guy to leave me. It must be because after that I want the peace and calm this little guy gives off to be permanent that I don't want him to fly off. This little guy makes me feel entirely at peace despite being in an area and forced to fight other kids to the death. I don't want him to leave and take the peace I'm feeling with him.

"I think you've made a new friend," Katniss quietly whispers into my ear, so she doesn't scare off the bird.

"Yeah," Is all I can say just before my little-feathered friend takes flight as a branch snaps under someone's foot. I quickly sit up and see the person responsible, I only see her for a second, but she is unmistakable. Its Rue, I'll recognize her dark skin and small young body anywhere. She ducks behind a tree as my eyes find her small sparkling ones, I tap Katniss on the shoulder and point her out. "I think we have a shadow."

She laughs at that quietly. "That's what Peeta said during training well she watched me at one of the stations."

"So what should we do because I don't think I could kill even if my life depended on it?" I tell her as I see Rue peek out from behind the tree and quickly duck back when she sees us looking at her.

"I don't think I could ever," Katniss replies looking over at Rue. "I guess it couldn’t hurt to have her join us."

"I think you should ask then as she seems to be following you," I say nudging Katniss gentle towards her. "Just be careful she could be a crazed stalker."

"I hardly think so," Katniss replies taking a few steps towards the tree Rue is hiding behind. "It's ok we won't hurt you, Rue." Katniss says to her in a calm, friendly voice, Rue sticks her head out from behind the tree and stares at Katniss. "We're about to eat breakfast do you want to join us?" Rue shyly nods and slowly comes out from behind the tree. "Come on we plenty of food."

"Ok," Rue says in reply walking up towards Katniss.

"All we have is crackers," I say going through the packs. "We need to find more food today because this pack will only last two maybe three days."

"We're near water so that should be a good place for snares," Katniss tells me as she and Rue joins me by the pack. "Also judging by the animal tracks, we should have no problems hunting."

"I have some barriers we could eat and know where to get more of them," Rue says nervously, and now I know I am the one making her nervous as she clings to Katniss's side. I don't know what I did to make her scared of me, but I can't blame her, we both are meant to be killing each other after all, and I suppose my display with the axes during the first day of training probably isn’t helping here either. "They are a bit too sweet for me, but at least they are edible."

"They sound great," Katniss sweetly replies as Rue drops some barriers into her hand before giving me some. I stare at one of the barriers. It is black with red streaks and a thin stem. They don't look poisonous, and I look them over like I learned in training finding nothing dangerous, so I eat one, Rue was right it is too sweet, but it's also a welcome break from the dry, bland food we've been eating since that rabbit meat ran out. "They are good."

"You were right about them being too sweet, but they are good," I tell Rue causing her lips to form a small smile. "Thank you for the barriers, Rue."

"Your welcome," Rue replies before she looks up at a flying bird landing on a branch above our heads. Rue whistles a tune, and the bird sings it back perfectly. It's a Mockingjay. That bird is a Mockingjay, it's too high to identify it by sight, but the way it repeats Rue's whistled tune proves that that bird above us is a Mockingjay. "That Mockingjay up there has been following me around since the game began."

"A Mockingjay, I used to sing to them with my father," Katniss tells us as she looks up to the branch where the Mockingjay is perched. "My father would sing, and the whole world would go silent because of how beautiful his voice was." A tear rolls down her cheek as she speaks telling me that something bad has happened to father. "I used to love listening to him sing all day long and then to the Mockingjay's as they replay his songs." Katniss quickly wipes away her tears with her sleeve as she continues to stare at the Mockingjay above us. "The Mockingjay's would carry his voice all over the District making everyone stop and listen. It really made everyone happy as they worked."

"I don't think I've heard them sing since I was a child," I say looking back up at the Mockingjay. "I used to sing to them when I was a kid but my mother…" I pause as the memory of my mother's actions suddenly replies in my mind. "When my mother found out she cut off their heads and fed them to me for dinner saying I shouldn't be playing around with those rats on wings."

"I can make them sing if you want," Katniss says still looking up at the Mockingjay.

"I'll like to hear that," Rue happily says.

"I would too if you are up for it," I tell her.

"I'll do it," Katniss says standing up.

Down in the valley, the valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.  
Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,  
Angels in Heaven know I love you,  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you  
Angels in Heaven know I love you.  
If you don't love me, love whom you please,  
Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,  
Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,  
Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease.  
Build me a castle, forty feet high;  
So I can see her as she rides by,  
As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,  
So I can see her as she rides by.  
Write me a letter, 'Send it by mail,  
Send it in care of Birmingham Jail,  
Birmingham Jail, love, Birmingham Jail,  
Send it in care of Birmingham Jail

"That was a beautiful song," Rue says as Katniss finishes. "What's it called?"

"It's called The Valley Song," Katniss tells her smiling.

"You must have your father's voice," I say still not believing how beautiful her voice just was as she sang that song. "The entire Area went silent just to hear you sing." The Mockingjay above us starts to repeat her song and soon more Mockingjay's pick up the song carrying it through the forest. "And the Mockingjay's seem to agree with me because its only good singers they would copy."

"You voice really was pretty," Rue adds making Katniss both smile and blush slightly at the same time.

"Thank…" Katniss starts to reply a branch breaking underneath someone's foot stops her and gets all our attention. It was close, and we look in the direction seeing a spear tip above the bushes getting close and three pairs of feet below the bushes. Careers, it has to be them there's no one else it can be.

"We need to move now," I whisper into Katniss's ear standing up. "Keep quiet and follow me, we are going to get out of their way, climb a tree and hide there until they pass."

"Ok," Katniss whispers back. "Take the packs I got Rue."

We quietly start to move, take both our packs, and Katniss picks up Rue much to the surprise of the little girl. We run as fast as we can away from the approaching danger of the Careers hoping we can put as much distance between us as possible, that way we can climb a tree and hide in it until they pass us by. But the Careers are moving fast and must be jogging. They are closing the distance on us quickly like they can smell our scent and are following it to find and kill us. I'm getting tired of this cat and mouse game we've been playing with the Career's, I'm tired of always having to run and hide from them, and I hate the fact that we have no choice but to run and hide from them. They are just too powerful and alone they are deadly, but in a group, they are unbetterable if it was only one of them then together Katniss, and I could quickly kill them, but because they are always in a team, we can never stand and fight them. So we tiptoe out of their way but their approaching footstep and the increasing volume of their voices tell me it's not working, we need a new plan before they catch and kill us.

"Come on I heard that singing they must be close," I hear Cato tell the other two Career's as they approach. They are close and getting closer, damned if they are going to catch us. I do the only thing I can think of at this moment. I throw our packs into a bush before whispering in Katniss's ear.

"Stay Quiet until they pass," I then push her into the same bush and run away as fast as I can making sure I snap branches and rustle as many leafs as possible, it works the noise I am making works, and I hear the Careers start to chase me.

"There I see Seven," I hear Clove say, I turn my head to see her, Cato and Peeta crash through the bushes, it really is a terrifying sight because I see all their deadly weapons shine in the sunlight as the draw them and pursue me.

"Remember she's mine," Cato tells her as they run after me.

A shiver runs down my spine hearing him say those words. I have to keep moving and escape before they catch me, if they do catch me then I know Cato will make me suffer a slow and painful death at his hands. So I ran as hard and as fast as I can to escape them and that fate, I don't know where I am running to, and I don't care as long as I get away from Cato. I run and run and run until my legs burn but even then I don't stop, I jump over fallen trees, duck under loss branches and leap over small streams but no matter what is in my way I don't stop. But it's not enough as the Career's stay right on my tail and never full a step behind, I hope they stop soon because I really don't know how much further I can run from them.

I just hope I can outrun them and they run out of energy before I do, that's my only chance of survival that I can run longer and further than the Career's on my tail. But I don't get a chance even to try and outrun them. I hear it before I see it, I turn my head towards a quiet whistle behind me and only see a blur of silver hurtling towards me. Then a burning pain in my shoulder as I'm knocked to the ground. I can't help but yell out as I land face first onto the floor getting a mouth full of dirt, I try to get up, but a large heavy boot stomps down onto my back knocking the wind out of my lungs and slamming me back down onto the ground.

"I got you now Seven," Cato coldly tells me as the cold steel of his sword rests over my back, I feel the coldness of the steel run over my back as he moves the tip of the sword around as if he's trying to decide where to stab me first. "Now how do I kill you? Slowly or quickly? Painless or painful? Or should I have some fun with you first? You're not the best-looking girl in the world, but you'll do."

"Before you do that Cato," Clove says stepping towards me until her feet are right in front of my face, she kneels down and pulls out the knife out of my back forcing me to bite my lips to hold in a pain filled cry. "We could use her as bait to get to fire girl."

"She must be working with her I saw them on the roof night before the game and Haymitch caught them together before that," Peeta tells them looking at me with a look of disgust in his eyes. I smirk at him knowing that he's jealous of Katniss and me working together in the Area because I'm sure he wishes to be in my place. "I'm sure if we make her scream Katniss will come running to save her."

"Good idea," Cato says pressing down harder on my back with his foot. "You can get your girl, and I get to have some fun with seven."

"And what do I get?" Clove asks looking at me as if I was a meal.

"Well if you can kill Three when we return, he's outlived his usefulness to us," Cato answers making Clove smile. "Just make it a good show so Seven her knows what she's in for."

I gulp hearing that as both Cato and Clove laugh.

"It will be a pleasure," Clove replies wiping my blood off of her knife with the back of my shirt. "I'll have his screams filling the Arena until everyone's deaf if I have too."

"Let's get back to camp," Cato tells everyone as he stomps on my head and I black out.

Later That Night

I wake up with one hell of a headache, and I feel a massive lump on the back of my head where Cato's boot kicked me, my shoulder still stings and burns from Cloves knife, but I no longer feel any blood leaving that wound. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that the bleedings stopped because I have a feeling that slowly bleeding to death would be a far better death then whatever they have planned. I try to move, but I find my wrists bound together by a thick rope so tightly that I feel my wrists blister and bleed. My ankles are in the same predicament as I look down to see them bound and bleeding, I can't see any of the Career's nearby, but they must be close because I can hear them cheerfully speak and joke around. It must be night time because of how cold the air is and the darkness around me, the only light source comes from a fire which I'm guessing is where the Careers are right now.

"Oh look who's awake," I hear Clove call out, I turn my head around to see her leaning against the side of the Cornucopia smiling and twirling a knife around in her hands. "Cato ready to show her my handy work?"

"Of course," Cato replies dragging something with him as he steps in front of me. "Take a good look because you are in for a lot worse then what we did to him." Cato drops what he was dragging in front of me, and I throw up as soon as my eyes fall upon it covering my lamp with the contents of my stomach. It's the mangled body of the boy from District Three still breathing, but from the look on his face, every breath is agony for him. He is covered in deep cuts which have been covered up by dark red dried blood, his eyes have been cut out, his ears cut off and all four of his limbs are twisted in awful, sickening positions. "Now I'm going to put him out of his misery something that you won't have the option of"

"Like my masterpiece?" Clove asks as Cato draws his sword. "It took a lot of work because he wouldn't stay still but I think it turned out well." Cato's sword slices through the boy's neck cutting his head clean off and covering all three of us in his warm red blood making us look like monsters from the old horror films my dad has in the basement where my mother won't find them. "I'm going to miss tinkering with it, but Cato might let me help him turning you into his masterpiece" The Cannon booms and the boy's face appears in the sky, but it booms again straight afterwards making all of us look to the sky as Peeta's face appears. "Looks like someone killed Lover Boy for us."

"Yeah, but I was looking forward to making him watch as I slowly tear Fire Girl apart before killing him," Cato replies as again the cannon booms and sadly this time its Rue's face in the sky. Now I know who killed Peeta, it was Katniss, Peeta probably attacked Rue and Katniss killed him as he killed Rue. "All well at least we could still have fun with Fire Girl."


	13. Chapter 13

**Katniss’s P.O.V (Just for this chapter)**

"Stay Quiet until they pass," Lisa tells me before suddenly pushing me into the bushes quickly followed by Rue. I sit up, but when I look back I see no sign of Lisa, I just hear her run into the distance sounding like she's trying to be the most noisiest person who ever lived.

 

"There I see Seven!" I hear Clove shout, and I see her, Peeta and Cato run past me weapons drawn and looking ready to fight.

 

"Remember she's mine," Cato warns her as they run after Lisa giving Clove a warning glare in case she tries to steal his kill.

 

I need to do something. They will kill her if they catch her, I can't let that happen, I can't let them kill Lisa. I try to get up to go after them, but small arms wrap around me preventing me from moving, Rue is a lot stronger then she looks but right now her strength isn't helping. I need to get going. I need to save Lisa before they kill. But Rue has other ideas.

 

"No don't go," Rue tells me in a quiet voice so the Careers won't hear.

 

"Let go of me Rue," I snap back as I free myself, but Rue is too fast. She quickly rewraps her arms around me.

 

"No, you'll die," Rue says as she tightens her grip. "Please don't go that way."

 

"Let me go I have to save her," I firmly tell her as I break free once again but this time I start to move before she can get her arms back around me. "She would do the same for me."

 

"No she won't," Rue tells me but I ignore her, I know she would do the same for me. "You don't know her."

 

"Yes, I do," I say as I continue to walk drawing my bow and readying an arrow. "I know she got that eleven in training from throwing her axe at the Gamemakers. I know that she got into that fight with Cato protecting you and I know that we are a team." I stop and turn back to Rue who's just stood there staring at me. "I know she smiles while she sleeps, her eyes sparkle when she smiles, she loves chocolates, and she can warm you with just a one of her smile." I pause as I turn back around and start walking again. "Lisa is braver than anyone I've ever met, she strong, smart, a good fighter and she will always fight no matter how bad the odds are against her." I continue walking hearing Rue's tiny footsteps following behind me. "She fought off a two-headed snake saving my life and just lured off the Career's to save us. I'm going after her to save her. I can't leave her to face them alone."

 

"She chose to sacrifice herself for us," I tighten my grip on my bow hearing those words and picturing… I can't even begin to imagine Lisa dead, it's too painful and makes my heart stop beating to even imagen that. "We should escape while we can. It's what she would have wanted."

 

"I can't do that," I tell her feeling a tear roll down my check, I don't want to abandon Lisa and see her face in the sky tonight. "I'm going to help her. you can ever come with me or leave."

 

"I'll help you," Rue replies sounding scared and unsure if this is what she really wants to do.

 

"Ok stick close to me and stay quiet," I say as we come across a bloody patch and my heart stops, there's a large pool of blood here, and I just know it is Lisa's blood. But I didn't hear a cannon, I didn't see her body being lifted out of the Arena, and I can't see her anywhere. The only thing I can see is a thin line of Lisa's blood moving away from here. "Come on they went this way."

 

"Wait," Rue says grabbing my arm stopping me once again.

 

"What are you doing?" I angry ask her turning back around. "Lisa's hurt bad and needs our help."

 

"The Careers have her," Rue tells me. "They must be taking her to the Cornucopia if we go that way they will spot us before we even get close. We need to go round, if we go this way, then we can use the forest to get closer to them."

 

"Ok," I sigh trusting this feeling in my gut is right telling me to listen to her. "I hope we make it in time.”

 

By the time we arrive at the edge of the forest near the Cornucopia, the sun has set, and the only light we have is from the moon and the Careers campfire. They are all there, apart from Peeta, and I see Clove and Cato laughing by the fire as Clove uses her knife to cut into the boy from District Three's flesh. The boy doesn't scream. He lets out an awful squeaking sound which must be the only sound he is capable of making. The Career's continue to laugh as the boy makes that terrible noise until they notice something.

 

They both turn their heads to the Cornucopia then turn back to each other and smile, Clove tells Cato something before she walks towards the Cornucopia, I can't hear what she said, but it must be "Bring the boy inside" because Cato quickly follows her dragging the boy from District Three with him. I see Clove leaning against the side of the Cornucopia's entrance saying something, and I think I know who to. Lisa, they must be keeping Lisa inside the Cornucopia. I turn back to Rue and quietly tell her to follow me, I lead her back into the woods so we can talk without the Career's overhearing.

 

"Rue I think Lisa is in the Cornucopia," I tell her as we stop deep enough into the woods that the Career's won't hear, even so, I still whisperer just in case. "Cato and Clove are the only two there so I know we can do this."

 

"How can we?" Rue asks still not liking my plan to save Lisa, but it's something I must do, something I need to do. "They are strong and got weapons."

 

"We split them up," I say with a smile as I take my bow off my back. "We make noise in the forest, one of them will come and look well the other keeps watch. I shot the one that comes to look, and before the other one knows what's happening, I shoot them."

 

"That's a good plan Sweetheart," I freeze hearing that voice, a voice I haven't heard since the last dinner I ate before going into the Arena. I turn around and come face to face with Peeta's blue eyes a few meters away from my own, only now his eyes are cold nothing like the warm blue eyes I remember from before the games began. "Only." He takes a step towards me revealing that he's holding an axe, the axe Lisa was using. "I can't let you save that bitch Sweetheart. She will only get between us."

 

"So you are going to kill me?" I ask which makes him smirk. "And leave her to die, die a most likely slow and painful death." He smiles at the mention of Lisa's death. "Why Peeta? That's not like you so why will you do it?"

 

"Because I saw you two on the roof," Peeta answers as he stops laughing. "I saw you two laughing about the privet training session with the Gamemakers, telling her how you pushed me over cutting my hands on that vase and then teaming up behind my back." He takes another step towards me, and my eyes catch the blade of Lisa's axe in his hand glinting in the moonlight. "We are meant to be together. We are meant to be working together. We are meant to be a team. Not her. Not that bitch you teamed up with instead." He takes another step forward, and the smile on his face disappears replaced by anger. "You two planned it didn't you?" He stays silent for a while and I think he wants an answer but my silence only makes him even angrier. "Didn't you?!"

 

"No, we never" I reply surprising myself at how straight my voice is after Peeta shouted that with his voice full of hate and eyes blazing with anger, I'm surprised I'm still standing my ground despite Peeta furious and closing in on me. "We never planned it I did on impulse."

 

"Lier!" Peeta screams at me, and I feel myself shaking upon hearing his voice which is so powerful and hate-filled. "You and that that bitch planed it! You two planned on hurting me so I would be weakened for the games! So I would be an easy kill. But your little plan didn't work out did?"

 

"There was…" I try to tell him, but his powerful, angry voice cuts me off.

 

"Your plan failed the moment I recovered, the moment I joined the Career pack and starting hunting you two instead of being your weak little pray," Peeta continues taking another step towards me so now we are face to face. He leans down, so our eyes are level, and our noses are nearly touching. "We caught Seven, and soon she will get what she deserves, and now I have you." He looks behind me, and I know he's looking at Rue. "As soon as that little brat is gone." I am about to say something, try and stop him, but Peeta speaks first. "Stay here Sweetheart this won't take long," Peeta gentle says as he walks by me and I can't tell how his voice can change so quickly, a moment ago it was powerful and hate-filled, and now it's sweet and gentle like the Peeta I knew before the games began. "Come here little R…"

 

"Rue run!" I scream as I jump on Peeta's back, I can't let him hurt Rue, I can't let anyone hurt someone as small, weak, innocent and lovely as Rue. I don't know what I was trying to achieve as I jump on Peeta's back because he's so strong and big but I must do something, I cover his eyes hoping this little thing I am doing will give Rue the time she needs to escape. "Get out of here!"

 

I knew I would never be able to hold Peeta at bay for long, he came second in our school's wrestling tournament, and I am nowhere near as strong as he is. He just merely falls backwards, and I land on the ground feeling a pain shoot through my back, then he lands on top of me, and the wind is knocked from my lungs. I just lay there gasping for air as Peeta stands up and looks down at me with disgust and anger evident in his eyes, He shakes his head as I stare up at him.

 

"Don't try and stop me," He warns as he walks off. "That way I might make your death quick." I hear him walk off and call out. "There you are." I hear Peeta say quickly followed by Rue's scream. "Come here you little brat."

 

"Let me go!" Rue screams at him, and I fill my blood boil as I sit up and wonder, how could the kind gentle Peeta I know turn into such a cold-hearted hate-filled man willing to hurt an innocent beautiful kid like Rue.

 

"Not going to happen," Peeta replies as I grab my bow and start feeling around for an arrow. "Don't worry it will be over soon."

 

"No don't plea…" Rue begs, but her pleas are cut short and are replaced by a loud gasp.

 

Where are my arrows? I can't find them anywhere where are they? Ah, finally I find one and quickly get to my feet loading my arrow as I go. I look to see Peeta pulling the axe out of Rue's chest, and I can see Rue's heart cut in half inside off her chest. With my mother and sister being healers and myself a skilled hunter I am used to the sight of blood, but the view off Rue's open chest still makes me feel sick.

 

"Kat…" I don't give Peeta time to beg for his life as I let my arrow fly and I don't feel any regret as I watch my arrow entre his skull right between his eyes.

 

I don't feel anything, not sorrow for poor dead little Rue or Peeta as I watch his body hit the ground. All I feel is numbness as I stare at the two bodies and the cannon sounds for both of them, I feel like a robot as I move picking up Lisa's axe and my scattered arrows and then start to walk away allowing the Gamemakers to collect the bodies. I barely am aware of everything around me as I walk away, I could be walking straight for Cato's sword or Clove's flying knives and not even realise it.

 

I only know two things, where I am heading and what I am going to do. I am heading to the Cornucopia, and I am going to save Lisa before the Career's hurt and kill her. I just hope I make it in time, I can't lose anyone else today. I just walk in a straight line towards the Cornucopia, and if it had not hit me, I would have missed it, a white parachute lands on my face blinding me. I just simply shrug off the parachute and grab the small cylinder attached to it, it's comfortable enough to hold as it fits right into the palm of my hand. I open it up and see a note from Haymitch first and a small egged shaped metal object with a button on top, I am tempted to press the button, but I decide it's better to read the note first.

 

**Sweetheart use this to save your girl to use it follow this step by step guide.**

**1)Press button**

**2)Throw towards your opponent**

**3)Cover your eyes**

**4)After you hear the bang uncover your eyes**

**Good luck Sweetheart you will have thirty seconds after you hear the bang make it count.**

**PS**

**Use those glasses they will help.**

 

I smile feeling for once the odds are in my favour, Haymitch has given me the edge I need so now with confidence I move towards the Careers with a plan forming in my mind and making sure the metal egg is tucked safely in my pocket. I then decide to do as Haymitch suggested and try the glasses on, I take them out from my bag and look them over, which is a struggle because of the darkness of the night. They look just like sunglasses, and I can't see how they would help, but I haven't tried them on yet, and Haymitch says they will help, he hasn't given me bad advice yet so if he's sober, I believe these glasses will help me. I put them on then stop as I rip them off, it was strange wearing them, they turned night into day something I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't have tried these glasses on. I try them on again and again until I'm sure they are really doing what they are doing, once I'm used to them I start moving again this time looking at the nocturnal forest as if it was day.

 

I reach the spot where Rue and I stared at the Cornucopia at the edge of the woods at the lake. I watch both Career's stare into the Cornucopia as Cato beheads the boy from District Three with one swing of his sword causing blood to go everywhere. Then I see Clove taunt someone must likely Lisa inside the Cornucopia suddenly as Rue's and Peeta's faces appear in the sky both Cato and Clove laugh again. I know what I must do, what I am going to do but now I need to wait for an opportunity to strike. I get my moment seconds later as a furious Thresh, the giant from District Eleven and Rue's District partner storming onto the grassy plains around the Cornucopia.

 

"You killed her!" He shouts even angrier then Peeta was. "You killed that little girl! You killed Rue."

 

Cato and Clove seem shocked to see him as Thresh charges towards him, but they are quick to recover, and Cato draws his already bloodied sword, he moves to meet Thresh stopping Clove from killing him with one of her knifes. This is what I was hoping for, more then I was hoping for, and I waste no time quietly moving towards Clove as I take the metal egg from my pocket. I make it close to Clove before she spots me, I am only a ten meters away when she sees me. Her face shows me she was surprised as her eyes widen with alarm and she fumbles with her knifes, I don't fumble with my metal egg.

 

I press the button and throw it at Clove Shielding my eyes as soon as the cold metal egg leaves my hand, seconds later a loud bang which makes my ears rings hits me, and when I uncover my eyes I like what I see, I see Clove on her knees holding her eyes. I run into the Cornucopia knowing the thirty seconds given to me by the metal egg is ticking away, inside covered in blood I find her, I find Lisa bound, but she smiles when she sees me.

 

"What took you so long?" She asks as I smile back. "While are you going just to stand there smiling at me or are you going to untie me."

 

"Are you ok?" I ask as I use her axe to cut her ankles free.

 

"I'm fine," Lisa replies as I cut her hands free, she rubs her wrists as she stands up. "A bit sore but I'll live."

 

"Not for long," We turn to see Clove stood in the doorway to the Cornucopia with a knife in both her hands. "I will kill you two and not painlessly and quick after you nearly blinded me."

 

"Take this," I say handing Lisa her axe back before I whisperer the next part. "Buy me time to ready an arrow."

 

"Got it," Lisa says as she rushes Clove catching her by surprise, Lisa swings her axe and nearly takes Cloves head off who only saved herself by ducking at the last moment.

 

Clove is quick to recover slicing her knifes through the air aiming for Lisa's stomach, thankfully Lisa rolls out of the way dodging the blades. I ready my arrow as Lisa attacks again only this time she's closer, and her axe cuts sever strands of hair from Clove's head, but Clove moves fast. She knees Lisa in the stomach then swipes the back of her legs sending Lisa crashing down to the floor. Clove readies her knife, prepares them to stab down into Lisa, but she's forgotten about me.

 

I fire an arrow straight towards Clove, and it goes straight through her neck, Clove falls to the ground gasping for air as her face turns blue. Lisa gets up and before I know it she's got my wrist and is starting to lead me out of the Cornucopia and towards the forest making my heart skip a beat. Outside Cato and Thresh are still fighting each other unaware of us or Cloves death, not even when the cannon fires signalling Clove's death do they stop fighting, Clove's picture fills the sky as we continue to head for the woods.

 

"Shouldn't we stay and kill Cato while we have a chance?" I ask as we reach the edge of the wood.

 

"No," Lisa replies taking me into the woods. "We need to get out of here and recover," Lisa tells me as we walk. "Hopefully those two will kill each other."

 

Just as Lisa says it a cannon fires and Thresh's face appears in the sky, he is hopefully the last to fill the sky tonight. Tonight has been filled with death and never before I don't think there has been a bloodier night in the games, but the death doesn't make me feel sad, it makes me feel an intense pain in my chest. There are only four of us left alive, how long can Lisa and I continue being a team? That question is the cause of my pain. I don't want to be separated from Lisa again.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up on the ground staring up at stones as I see the morning light begin to light up the world, I feel a warmth beside me and look down and come face to face with an angel. I see Katniss face asleep with a smile on her lips curled up beside me with her arm wrapped around me and her head resting on my chest, her skin shines in the morning light, and her hair looks beautiful as it covers her forehead. I can't help myself, I gently brush the strands of hair off of her forehead and away from her eyes, but I must not have been as gentle as I thought, Katniss's eyes blink open and for a moment our eyes lock. Then when realising how we are laying we both turn away blushing with my heart beating so fast, it feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. After a few seconds, we break apart, and some part of me wishes we haven't, it takes longer before we look at each other again, several minutes at least before I can look at her again.

 

"Morning," I finally say after I got my heartbeat under control.

 

"Good morning," Katniss replies with the blush still bright on her cheeks, she may be trying to hide it, but I wish she wouldn't as it makes her look cuter.

 

"Where are we?" I ask because, to be honest. I don't have a fucking clue all I remember from last night is Katniss saving me from the Career's, and then me leading her into the woods. We clearly aren't in the woods. We are in a cave somewhere near water as I hear a steam very close by. "I don't remember settling down here or even getting here."

 

"We just walked until we found this place then went straight to bed," Katniss answers. "We were both exhausted from last night, so we just found the safest spot we could before sleeping."

 

"Who's left?" I ask next, I was going to say "Who's left after the bloodbath last night?" But that doesn't seem right, so I only ask the beginning.

 

"Fox Face," Katniss tells me, and it takes me a minute to release who she is talking about, but I remember her face from the Reaping. "Cato and both of us."

 

"I think we should go after Cato today," I say, we have to face him at some point and today seems like the perfect time. He will be wounded, he may have killed Thresh, but Thresh must have hurt him badly during the fight, there's no way someone as big and strong as Thresh would go down without a fight. "We need to strike now before he can recover from his fight with Thresh and finds us."

 

"Ok," Katniss replies sounding like she agrees with me but at the same time that she is upset about this plan. "I guess that means we are going to have to split up by nightfall… and become… enemies trying to kill each other"

 

"Yeah," I say feeling depressed, and like I might start crying hearing that, I knew this was going to happen, but still it hurts to know that today's the last day we will be friends. After Cato's dead, we will be like Katniss said, enemies, trying to kill each other. "I guess your right."

 

"Attention Tributes!" The unforgettable voice of Claudius Templesmith calls out from the sky, thankfully distracting me and making the pain in my chest numb. "Today's the day. Today's the day the Games come to a glorious end, and we get our victor." That's odd. Normally they don't announce the last day of the games. I have no idea why they are now, but I have a pretty good hunch, they have something special planned to give the games a grand finally. "All Tributes are at this moment ordered to be at the Cornucopia by midday, refusal to comply would be a fatal mistake." That doesn't sound good at all. I guess we have no choice but to go and end this. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

 

"I think we should have breakfast and get ready to go," I say turning back to Katniss to see her with her head down.

 

"I didn't think that things would move this quickly," Katniss mutters so quietly I could barely hear her as she stands up. "I guess this is our last meal together after we eat we should just split up and go our separate ways until we meet at the Cornucopia."

 

"Are you sure?" I ask her feeling an almost overwhelming sadness wash over me at the thought of parting ways with Katniss. I know what she's saying makes sense, that we split up and hopes someone else kills one of us so we don't have to but I don't want to split up. Something deep inside me is drawing me to her, and now that part doesn't want to let her go now that she is so close. It's almost as if I need this girl to live, but we must part ways, or ever I will have to kill Katniss, or she will have to kill her. "Shouldn't we at least wait and split up once we arrive at the Cornucopia." I know it's a dumb idea because we may end up fighting each other but that part of me that's drawn to Katniss wants it done this way. "And hope it doesn't come down to the two of us being the last two standing."

 

"Ok let's not talk about it and just eat," Katniss suggests, and I can't help but agree, I hate knowing that soon Katniss and I may have to fight to the death and I hate it that if it comes to it, we will have no choice but to do it. Hopefully, this meal will take my mind off of it, for a little while.

 

"At least we will have a feast," I say with a smile trying to lighten the depressing atmosphere that has filed our little cave, it works slightly as I see a weak smile form on her lips. We take out all our food and start to eat everything. We are quite as we eat not saying a word and barely even looking at each other. I know my reasons why it's because I know that I may have to kill Katniss today and I can only guess that is also Katniss's reason as well.

 

"How do you do it?" Katniss finally says breaking the silence. I look up to see her looking at me wounding at first what she means but then I get lost and start to wonder why her grey eyes sparkly even in the dim light lighting of our cave. Something about my look must ask my questions for because Katniss adds. "Remain calm even in this death filled Arena, I nervous and afraid that Cato will come here at any minute, but you look calm all the time. How do you do it?"

 

"To be honest, I am scared like you that Cato could find us here. I'm scared because if he were to attack right now, we would be trapped and most likely wouldn't be able to grab our weapons before he runs us through with his sword" I tell her not breaking eye contact, her eyes are so beautiful. "But I know that if I let that fear take over, I would be killed not long after so I do my best to ignore, and so far I've been successful in doing so."

 

"You really are a great actress," Katniss says with a genuine smile. "I was starting to think you were super brave but it is comforting to know I am not the only one scared here."

 

"Well, I may still be super brave like my father," I reply as I feel my own smile form on my lips. "With an evil mother to deal with only heroes can live with her."

 

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Katniss tells as her smile grows. "My mother has never been mean, and my sister is the sweetest, most beautiful thing in the world."

 

"If I remember correctly you volunteered for her right?" I ask glad that speaking about home and family is taking my mind off of the impending end of the games.

 

"Yes," Katniss answers. "Prim wouldn't survive in the arena."

 

"So what is Prim like?"

 

"Prim is beautiful, smart and is on her way to becoming a great healer," Katniss tells me, and her face lights up more with every word. "She can heal people like an expert and wouldn't hurt a fly, that's why I had to take her place, she would have died at the Cornucopia on the first day trying to heal some wounded tribute."

 

"She sounds like a good girl," I say trying to picture Katniss at home sitting by the fire with Prim playing and laughing together. "I always wanted a sister, but I was an only child. And know my mother is pregnant with a boy, so it seems less likely that I will have one."

 

"It isn't as good as it seems," Katniss tells me with a quiet giggle. "I can remember Prim bring home our ugly cat Buttercup who was crawling with feels and worms, getting stuck in a tall tree trying to save some other cat that got stuck up there and she can be impossibly stubborn at times."

 

"You two seems to have those things in common," I reply thinking back to everything I know about Katniss Everdeen. "You entered the Arena to save her like Prim climbed that tree for the cat, and you have been stubborn on a number of times since we first meet."

 

"Yeah I guess so," Katniss says with a bright face and love smile on her lips. "I just think…" A quiet fud hits the ground outside of the cave making us both jump and reach for our weapons, but no one or nothing enters my cave. "What do you think that was?"

 

"I don't know," I answer seeing a flash of silver in the cave entrance. "But I think I have a good idea, cover me well I go take a look." Katniss nods drawing an arrow into her bow as I slowly and quietly step towards the entrance of our cave. Hopefully, I am right about this, and there is not the end of a sword waiting for me. Hopefully, I am right about this, and something is waiting for me, something good. I peek my head out of the cave and see it laying on the ground about a meter in front of me a silver parachute with a black box attached to the bottom. I quickly grab hold of the box and bring it inside, the one thing I notice as I carry it though is that it is a lot heavier then it looks, even with two hands carrying it I struggle. What could it be? "It looks like we got another present."

 

"What is it now and who's it for?" Katniss eagerly asks as she lowers her bow and walks towards me staring at the black box.

 

"I don't know, but it's heavy," I tell her as I set the black box down on a nearby rock.

 

"It must be useful to us in some way," Katniss says as she starts to open it. "I may not have been able to save you last night if it wasn't for this rock thing Haymitch sent me oh… this note is for you, and there's one for me too."

 

Katniss hands me the note, and I read it, it is clear Johanna wrote this. It says:

 

**"Go for it Brainless. You may not have much time left."**

 

Only Johanna would call me Brainless so I know it's her and I know what she means. What her words mean is:

 

**"What are you waiting for just kiss her already."**

 

At least I hope but knowing Johanna I have a feeling she means.

 

**"Just fuck her already."**

 

That is more likely what she means, Johanna had made it clear in the past that if she sees a pretty girl or handsome boy she would do anything to get into their pants, she even got into mine several times when I slept over at her house after my mother became unbearable. But if that was the case then she sent the present and Johanna may have also written Katniss her note as well. Oh my god what has Johanna wrote her? I stare at the black box as a shiver runs down my spine, what has she sent us? I look up at Katniss to find her staring at me with that cute little blush covering her checks once again. What has Johanna said to her on that note?

 

"Um, Katniss did…" I was beginning to ask, but Katniss doesn't let me finish.

 

"Is… Is it true?" Katniss asks nervously fiddling with her hair and struggling to look at me. "That you… like me?"

 

"Um well… I" Johanna must have told her that I do, she must be bored with watching and frustrated that I am not telling her, so she took matters into her own hands. I guess I have no choice now that Johanna has told her, I take a deep breath before I tell her. "Yes, I like you, ever since I first saw you at the Reaping I've been drawn to you and…"

 

Again Katniss doesn't let me finish but this kind of interruption I can't help but love, Katniss stops me by quickly rushing to me and pressing her soft lips against my own as she wraps her arms around me pulling me close. At first, the sudden kiss has me too shocked to act, but I quickly recover a return the kiss. I lost track of time of everything as I get lost in the warms of Katniss's lips and their softness, I love this, I love Katniss's lips kissing me and the warmth her kiss fills my body with, and I love the feeling of Katniss's body pressed tightly against my own. By the time we break away from each other we are both breathless but overwhelmed with happiness, we just stay still and silent letting our eyes do the talking for us as I stare intensely into her beautiful grey eyes.

 

"I take it you like me too then," I say with the biggest smile I've ever smiled on my lips.

 

"Yes," Katniss replies with a smile of her own placing a quick soft kiss on my check. "I like you too Lisa. Ever since we first met on the roof of the training centre, I never could get you off of my mind. I don't know what you did to me up there, but whatever it was I like i.t" Katniss tells me before looking down at the package. "So let's see what's inside."

 

Inside what did Johanna put in there? Now I am worried about what's inside, but I am even more concerned about how Katniss would react to the contents of the box. Knowing Johanna, I can guess what's inside and with the not telling me to hurry up and sleep with Katniss it makes me very worried and to be honest a little curious about what's inside. I know from visits to Johanna's house, and from the times we fucked each other that sex with her involves the use of toys at some point, but Johanna would never send something like that into the Arena, would she? Besides the one that Johanna has and we used doesn't weigh as much as that package does so hopefully she hasn't sent us something like I think she has, but still when I hold my breath as Katniss continues to open up the box.

 

She opens the box and takes out a thick fluffy blanket that looks comfy and soft, she unrolls it, and it easy covers the floor and is big enough for the two of us to lay on. But as she unrolls it another small note and packages reveals itself. Great another present from Johanna, I wonder what this could be because it's too thin and small to be of much use. Wanting to get this over with I take the note well Katniss picks up the little package, the letter simply reads. "Have fun and remember to be safe." I look to Katniss and can't help but laugh at Johanna's little joke. Katniss doesn't seem to get it though as she looks at the contents of the package and then to me like I have lost my mind.

 

"You can leave that it was just Johanna's idea of a joke," I tell her as I finally regain control over myself and stop laughing. "It's completely useless to us."

 

"Why what is it?" Katniss asks staring at the item in question, and I can't help but smile at how pure and innocent she is.

 

"It's a condom," I answer, but Katniss still looks clueless at me. "Has anyone told you about the birds and the bees?" Katniss just nods blushing slightly. "Did that involve protection?" This time Katniss shakes her head, I guess her teacher didn't do his job as ours did by explaining all about sex and ways to protect yourself. "Well a condom is used when a man and women have sex, and it goes over the man's dick…" I can't help but think that Katniss is so cute and pure as I tell her this and her face slightly reddens. "It stops the women from getting pregnant and both of them for catching anything." I really don't know how Katniss can be this pure and innocent because if I were a man in District Twelve, I would be doing anything to be with her. Katniss is so beautiful I'm surprised she doesn't have men surrounding her all the time trying to get her attention. "So since never of us has a dick it's useless so you can throw it away."

 

"O…Ok" Katniss says throwing the condom out of the cave and I hear it splashes as it lands in the stream outside.

 

"So I think we have two hours to kill before we have to leave for the slaughter," I say changing the subject before Katniss's red face gets even bright and gives away our hiding place. "How should we spend?"

 

"Tell me about your family," Katniss says laying down on the blanket. "I told you about mine so now it's your turn."

 

"Well my father," I begin laying down beside her, and we are so close together that our noises are millimetres apart. So close that I can smell her, feel her breath which sends tiny shivers down my spine and so close that my heart is doing flips in my chest because of how happy it is right now so close to the girl I love. "He won the Hunger Games before I was born and has always protected me and helped, he taught me how to read, swing an axe and how to climb trees. He is kind and gentle, unlike my mother." I clench my fists as I think about mum. "My mother beats me, locks me out in the rain and seems to only care about the way I look. She is cruel, controlling and brutal with her punishments." I roll up my sleeve revelling a large burn scare my mother gave me years ago. "She gave me this one for not saying thank you to a guest who gave me some chocolat.e" I feel a tear leave my eyes as I think about that memory. "Pinned my arm down on the kitchen table and held an iron against it ignoring my cries of pain and pleas for her to stop."

 

"It's ok," I hear Katniss tell me as I watch her hand move towards my face and then feel it wipe gentle across my check removing all traces of the tears that left my eyes. "You are safe here from your mother."

 

"Not for long," I tell her which causes her hand to freeze allowing tears to claim my face. "If I win then I will have to go back to her."

 

"No, you won't," Katniss says pulling me into a tight warm hug but I'm too upset to feel anything other than sadness. "You will have your own home and your own money. You can leave her behind."

 

"I guess so," I reply, but I don't believe myself despite how much I want to, my mother will find a way to deny me that house and get my money.

 

The two hours pass by, and we spend the time talking about fun memories from our past and compare the lives of people from District Twelve and District Seven. From what Katniss says I'm surprised at how bad an hard life is in District Twelve, I thought I had a bad life with my mother, but the life's every citizen of District Twelve make my home seem like a paradise. We get so caught up in talking and learn more about each other that we almost forgot to leave for the Cornucopia, if it weren't for a loud sound of bells ringing we would have made the fatal mistake of not going to the final slaughter of the Cornucopia.

 

"It's time lets go," Katniss says as the ringing bells stop.

 

"Right," I softly say as I feel my heart stop. Now Katniss and I must go and maybe fight each other to the death. I don't think I could kill Katniss if it comes down to it. I don't mind dying if it will mean Katniss lives but I will die with one regret, that we didn't have more time together. I also start thinking about whether I should have taken Johanna's suggestion about trying to sleep with Katniss or not but because of how pure and innocent she is I doubt that would have happened, and I would hate to force Katniss into doing something she doesn't want to. "Let's get going."

 

It takes us about half an hour to reach the Cornucopia and thanks to Katniss we have the perfect spot to attack from, we are hiding in the woods very close to the Cornucopia but very well hidden away from Cato and Fox face. As we sit here waiting for the final bloodbath to begin, as we wait Katniss tells me about how Rue told her about this spot, how Peeta found them and killed Rue before Katniss managed to kill him and then about how she got this stone that blinded Clove giving her the time to untie me.

 

But despite making small talk, we are both on edge, and nervous dreading what is about to happen, both of us ready are weapons knowing at best only one of us will survive this. At least we have one advantage, we are hidden and can clearly see Cato while he can't see us. He's pacing in front of the Cornucopia right now with his sword drawn and an angry look on his face like always. Fox face though I can't see anywhere, right now Cato we can deal with, an arrow from Katniss can end his life in a blink of an eye but Fox Face is the wild card and as long as we can't see she remains an unpredictable threat. From what little I know of her she is sly and stealthy so she will most likely be hiding somewhere waiting for the right moment to strike, we will have to keep an eye for her as I can guarantee she's hiding in the shadows nearby.

 

"Attention Tributes!" Claudius Templesmith calls out from the sky making me look up to see the source of his voice only to find a clear blue sky. "Thank you all for joining us here on this glorious day, soon ever our brave young man or one of you three lovely young ladies will be crowned our Victor. Ladies and gentleman let's show our support for these brave young people, and to our wonderful Tribute we all wish you good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

 

"Are you ready because I think it's about to begin?" I ask Katniss as I look back at Cato to see him still pacing back and forth itching for a fight. "Good luck." As I say those words, I rush towards Cato giving him the fight he so desperately wants and when he sees me the smile on his face tells me I'm just the opponent he has been hoping for. I don't think I could kill him, but hopefully, before I die, I can hurt him bad enough that Katniss can kill him and go home. When I finally reach him, I stop a few feet away and smile "It seems you're looking forward to this."

 

"Why wouldn't I be? A chance to finish what you started in training how can I not be?" Cato asks pointing his sword at me. "I can't wait to run you through."

 

He charges me without a seconds hesitations thrusting his sword towards me stomach force me to dive out of the way, I quickly get back up, but already Cato is attacking again this time he's slashing his sword through the air. I barely have enough time to duck before his blade reaches me, but somehow I manage it only to have Cato's knee slam into my face seconds later sending me flying backwards in agony and judging from the crunching sound I heard also with a broken nose. I really underestimated Cato. I never thought he could be… I am quickly brought out of my thoughts as Cato comes slashing his sword down towards me again barely giving me enough time to move but again he misses, and his sword only cuts the mud. I never thought Cato or anyone else for that matter could move so fast, I doubt I could even wound him now before I die, but I have if I want to give Katniss a fighting chance of returning home to her family. So I get to my feet and prepare to fight back, whatever it takes I must ever wound or kill Cato before I die.

 

"Is that all you got?" I ask him as I grip my axe readying it to strike. "Honestly I expected better from you and the only hit you landed well my grandmother could hit harder than that now show me what you got."

 

"You asked for this you bitch!" Cato yells at the top of his lungs, and it seems that my plan is working, I got him to lose his temper, and now he can't think straight because of the anger clouding his mind. He is fuming which makes him vulnerable, giving me a chance of at least wounding him bad enough that Katniss will finish him off with ease. Cato charges again but much fast and much sloppier, he tries to run me through with his sword, but I can easily side step out of the way before returning the favour. I swing my axe aiming for his back, but Cato moves fast and blocks my axe. "Not bad but you will need to do much, much better if you want to beat me" He was about to attack again when a loud crashing sound draws both our attention. I turn to see Katniss and Fox face fighting but and my heart sinks at sight Fox Face is winning, she is attacking Katniss with a knife and Katniss is only barely holding her off. "Looks like your girlfriends in trouble." I turn back to Cato to see him ready to strike again. "Too bad you won't be her knight in shining armour coming to save her, I'm going to kill you and then whoever wins there little fight and win these games. Now come on bitch because if you want to save that little slum rat, you will have to beat me first."

 

"Don't talk about her like that!" I scream at him as I wildly swing my axe, but I only cut through thin air instead of the monster I want more than anything to destroy. How dare he say those things about Katniss? It doesn't matter I will make him pay for it, mark my words Cato YOU WILL PAY.

 

"Struck a nerve?" Cato coldly says from beside me but before I can even look his way he punches me so hard in my stomach I throw up and fall to my knees gasping for air. Ow that hurt and now I am winded and at his mercy, if he were to strike now then I wouldn't stand a chance, but he doesn't. Why doesn't he just get this over? Seconds pass y but nothing, then I hear the words that scare me to my very core whispered in my ears. "Do you really think I would let you die this quickly? Now get back up and fight."

 

"Monster," Is all I can say as I get back up to my feet only for another one of Cato's powerful punches to send me back down.

 

"I know I am a monster, but that's what you need to be to win," Cato tells as he straddles me pinning my arms to my sides and crushing my stomach at the same time making it impossible to breathe. "If we are to survive these games we must abandon our humanity and become monsters" Cato picks up my axe and holds it to my neck, I stay as still as a statue as he gentle runs the blade along my neck not deep enough to kill me but still enough to make me bleed. "I believe I'll use this to kill your girlfriend, how does that sound? The last knowledge you learn before dying is that your weapon will take the life of the girl you love."

 

"You are not going to touch her!" I yell at him as I start to struggle but it's impossible, Cato is too heavy and now he's laughing at me.

 

"Really now," Cato raising my axe readying it to end my life. "Who's going to stop me because this is the…" Cato doesn't get to finish an arrow pierces his neck, and within seconds he's off of me and laying on the ground turning blue and struggling to breathe.

 

"Lisa are you ok?" I hear Katniss's voice ask me and I look to see her limping towards me with a lot of blood on her left knee.

 

"I'm fine you," I reply as I rush over to meet Katniss when we do reach each other we embrace and immediately lock lips. The instant my lips meet hers a warmth floods every inch of my body and I welcome it as it makes my pain numb.

 

"I'm fine now that I'm with you," Katniss says as we break apart and smile at each other. "No what?"

 

"I don't know," I answer as we both lost our smiles and happiness. "We are the last to left. One of us needs to die."

 

"Or both" Katniss suggests, but I don't like it, I want Katniss to live not die here even if it was with me. "I found these on Fox Face," Katniss says placing a couple of blackberries in the palm of my hand. "They are called Nightlock and are deadly if we both eat these we can die together."

 

"No you should live," I tell her, but it's clear she has her mind made up, never the less I have to try and save her. "You have a family that needs you, and I don't."

 

"But I don't want to live if it means losing you," Katniss says hugging me tightly. "I love you and don't want to be without you."

 

"I love you too," I tell her giving up. There's no way to talk her out of this. "Let's do this."

 

"On the count of three," Katniss says, and I nod. "One."

 

"Two," I add taking hold off Katniss's hand and looking deep into her beautiful grey eyes.

 

"Three" We both say, but just as we are about to eat the berries, Claudius Templesmith voice suddenly returns stopping us.

 

"Wait! Wait! Don't do it!" Claudius Templesmith urges us. "Ladies and gentlemen I percent to you the winners of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve and Lisa Littleton from District Seven."

 

"We won?" I ask in disbelief, but Katniss throws her arms around me hugging me tightly. I must be dreaming but when I kiss Katniss her soft, warm lips tells me this is real, we won, we won the Hunger Games and both of us are still alive.


	15. Chapter 15

We stay where we are locked in each other's arms as the sound of cheering crowds fill the arena, and a hovercraft appears overhead. It's only when it lands that we break apart and together hand in hand Katniss and I  walk towards the hovercraft. But once inside we are forced apart by a group of Peacekeepers, kicking and screaming they break us apart and throw us into separate compartments of the hovercraft. Then they must have flooded the room with gas, my memory is blurry, but I remember going light-headed and dizzy, I remember falling to the ground and then slowly blacking out.

 

The next thing I know I'm here in this bare hospital room by myself with a tube stuck in my arm and no one or thing in sight. I woke up in here yesterday and apart from an Avox who is bringing me food no one has come to see me. Not my father, not Johanna, not Blight or Katniss. Katniss, where is Katniss? I hope she's ok, I know she was injured in the knee, but that can't be fatal right? I really hope she's safe and sound in a room just like my own, I wonder what she is doing right now, if she is thinking of me like I am thinking of her and if she really is ok and not in any danger. But before I can worry too much about her the door to my room swings open and two people walking, one of them is on the verge of tears while the other just smiles.

 

"I'm so glad you are safe," My father says as he rushes and gives me a crushing hug right before he finally starts to cry. "I was scared I would lose you."

 

"Relax, Brainless here was going to be fine from the start," Johanna tells him as she walks up beside him. "You know she's a strong kid, and with the help from Twelve she was almost guaranteed to make it out alive, I told you they are both fighters."

 

"Yeah but still she's my daughter, Johanna, of course, I would be worried even with you constantly reassuring me she'll be fine, you will understand one day how this feels when you have a child of your own" My father tells her as we break apart from our hug.

 

"Like I would ever have a child after watching your little nightmare grow up," Johanna snickers annoyingly rubbing the top of my head.

 

"There are good times and bad time," My father continues. "You will still worry and love them no matter what though and worry about them all the time."

 

"Yeah but I'm still not having one," Johanna tells him.

 

"That's probably for the best of humanity," I comment making both my dad and Johanna look at me. "The world doesn't need another one of you walking around."

 

"You little missy better learn to keep your little lips sealed," Johanna playfully warns me with a smile as she pinches my checks. "Or you'll lose them and no more kissing your pure, innocent girlfriend ever again."

 

"We need to get moving you two," My father tells us as we as a nurse enters the room. "Lisa needs to be prepped, and we need to take our places for the crowning of the Victors." The nurse comes over and removes the tubes from my arm with uttering a word and leaves as soon as she is done. "Come you two or do you want Lena in here."

 

"No," Both Johanna and I say together, but I let Johanna finish. "We don't need her nagging."

 

"How much time do we have before the interview and crowning?" I ask as I get up.

 

"About two hours," My father answers but Johanna quickly adds.

 

"Before you ask no, you can't run off to find Katniss," Johanna adds slapping me on the back. "I can't blame you for wanting to, but the Gamemakers want your reunion to be live on stage before they show the highlights of the games."

 

With that, we walk back to our floor, and Johanna takes me to my room where my prep team is already there waiting to beautify me as they call this torture. After an hour and a half it ends, and they leave me alone with Johanna who's smirking as she takes in my outfit. I am dressed like a man where blue trousers that look too blue and bright to be real, a white long-sleeved T-shirt buttoned all the way up with a blue jacket on top. Around the sleeves neck and waist of the jacket is a gold lining that really shines in the light and attached to my waist is a sword but one that unfortunately can't be drawn. My face is free of makeup only small pieces here and there, and my hair has been tired back into a ponytail, finally on my feet is a pair of black shoes shining brightly. I look clean, rich and handsome. I look like a prince, one that according to my stylist is a more modern and better dressed than the usual old-fashioned fairytale ones. I may look handsome and in Johanna's eyes and mocking smile tells me she is enjoying seeing me in it.

 

"It looks like you could have used that condom in the end," Johanna teases as she walks up to me.

 

"Yeah nice joke but only one of us got it," I reply. "And what did you tell Katniss on that note you sent?"

 

"Just that you love her, want her and woke everyone up screaming her name," Johann tells me with a grin on her face. "That every night we all hear you moaning her name out as you have some fun."

 

"Really?" I ask starting to fear that Katniss will see me only as some sex crazed girl obsessed with her.

 

"No," Johanna answers laughing lightly. "Do you really think sweat innocent Katniss Everdeen will have reacted like she did if I said that? You should have known from my condom joke how pure she is."

 

"Yeah I know," I reply smiling as I think of Katniss. "How long to the show?"

 

"We still have twenty minutes and the amount of times you keep asking makes me think you really are a sex-crazed girl obsessed with her," Johanna tells me, and I frown a little which only makes Johanna laugh. "Cheer up I'm only teasing you, and I think it's nice you found someone you love but do us all a favor and don't fuck her on stage, backstage is the more commonplace."

 

"Shut up," I tell her as a smile returns to my lips.

 

"There we go now keep that smile for the show and let's take the more scenic route to the stage and talk a little," Johanna suggests rather forcefully pulling me towards the door. "Just promise me that you will stop asking me how much longer it is till the show Brainless."

 

We walk around and around with Johanna mainly talking, mostly about how I should act when I'm finally on stage but a few ties she gives me advice about Katniss and me. By the time we finally arrive at where we are meant to be for the show we only just barely make it in time much to the annoyance of Lena. But we make it on time, and only minutes before the show I am placed on the launch pad meant to raise me onto the stage for the recap of the Games and final interview.

 

I don't even have to feel nervous before the launch pad starts to move and I'm raisin towards the stage. The last thing I see before bright flashes of light blind me and deafened by the cheering crowd is Johanna giving me a reassuring smile that makes whatever tiny bit of nervousness I have disappear. The next thing I know I am blind and deaf unable to see anything apart from bright white flashes and unable to hear anything but the cheers of the crowd, but when my eyes adjust, and the coward calms down I see an angel stood beside me.

 

Katniss is stood inches away from me wearing a beautiful pink dress that goes down just past her knees and held in place by thin straps over her shoulders that leave her perfect arms bare, all over the dress is something that makes it sparkle in the countless spotlights that light up the stage. She looks so beautiful in that dress and her lips stand out because of the red lipstick, and her beautiful grey eyes look even more beautiful then I remember from the games, she really looks like a beautiful princess, my princess. I don't think it's almost automatic like some unstoppable force is making me do this but one I do not wish to fight, I run to her and lock my lips onto her causing both of us to fall to the ground.

 

We land on the stage as the crowd goes wild and just lay there kissing each other enjoying the feeling of each other's lips and the warmth they bring us, I could easily have stayed there for all eternity, but the host of the show Caesar Flickerman has other ideas. He gently pats my shoulder and politely reminds both of us that there is a show to do, regretfully he's right, and we do break apart at the lips, but as we get up and walk over to the chair they have arranged for us we stayed with our hands locked together. The chair they set out for us is small and barely has enough room for both of us, but I like it that way. It makes it so that Katniss is practically on my lap and cuddled up so close to me that I can feel her heart beating and her chest raise and fall with every breath she takes.

 

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, what a surprise these games have been this yeah am I right?" Caesar begins the show getting a massive deafening response from the crowd. Caesar lets them quiet down before he continues. "Not just one but two victors and we all saw them find true love too in the arena." The crowd cheers again but this time their cheers are short lived. "So tell us when did you two first now that you were in love?"

 

"Well ever since I first saw her at the Reaping," I answer smiling as I remember Katniss being so brave and beautiful taking her sister's place in the games. "I knew I felt something for her since I first saw her taking the stage in place of her sister."

 

"So it was love at first sight?" Caesar asks as I look to Katniss and see her perfect grey eyes looking up at me.

 

"Yes ever since I first laid eyes on her," I answer looking deep into Katniss's eyes.

 

"Is that sweet?" Caesar asks the crowd getting another deafening cheer in response. "Now then?" Caesar continues once the crowd had silenced. "So Katniss when did you know you were in love with Lisa? Was it love at first sight like her or something that happened during the games?"

 

"I think it was love at first sight too although I didn't realize it until the Career's took her away from me,” Katniss now tells him. "I remember her making my heart beat so fast whenever she was near and images of her being stuck in my head ever since the first day of training, but I was stupid and didn't realize it was love until it was almost too late and I thought I had lost her forever."

 

"Isn't that sweet a case of true love between two lovely young ladies?" Caesar asks getting more ear-splitting cheers from the crowd. "Now then we now know your love is true but tells how hard it was to be together in the arena. We all watched you battle together and sharing many good and bad experiences, so what's it like to love each other in the arena?"

 

"It was hard and full of fear," I tell him. "I was worried about Katniss every second during the games, and I hated knowing that only one of us could make it out alive, but we did, and now hopefully we can live in peace free of those worries."

 

"Like Lisa said we were worried about each other, and I was so scared when the Career's caught her," Katniss adds. "I have never been that scared before and could only think about what they were doing to hurt her."

 

"Well, hopefully, you two will have a long and fear free life together," Caesar tells us, and I can tell he truly means it and he is not doing it for the show. "But unfortunately we are out of time for the questions and must move on the watch the recap of the games." The lights start to go out, and the crowd hushes each other into silence, then a project lights up the wall beside us, and the anthem begins to play. "Ladies and gentleman I give you the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games."

 

The games begin to play out on the screen starting with my name being drawn out of the Reaping bowl quickly followed by Katniss as if we were the only two tributes whose names were pulled out of those reaping bowls. It then goes start to the Tribute Parade where once again Katniss's fiery outfit leaves me stunned and breathless. She really is a girl on fire. Then they show us both in training but avoid my fight with Cato entirely for some reason which I can't understand, for me standing up to that brute was the second best thing about training second only to getting to see Katniss.

 

Once the training is done, it goes to show us on the roof playing our conversations in full and making the crowd laugh as they show me sent flying backward after hitting the force field. I should feel embarrassed, but even that scene makes me giggle as I see the ridiculous stunned look on my face as I'm sent flying through the air. Then it's onto the scene on the roof when we team up. They play it in full, and I notice Peeta spying on us from the door to the rooftop with his eyes filled with rage. Once we've teamed up they quickly rush through our interviews then it's onto the games starting just as the games begin, it shows us meeting each other and Clove's knife hitting my backpack, and I still can't believe I never noticed that until Katniss pointed it out to me.

 

They show us journeying together battling that snake and other tributes as we go. One thing I do notice is how much we both stare at each other when the other isn't looking, both of us do this countless about of times and to be honest I think none of them have been faked made by the Gamemakers to improve the show. The show goes on and on showing Katniss rescue me igniting more hatred for Peeta within me, despite knowing he's already dead I still want to rip his throat out as I watch him kill little Rue and hurt Katniss.

 

Then it's straight to the cave where we both confess our love for each other and Katniss's being clueless about condoms. They skip my explanation of one replacing in by scenes of us kissing before they reach the grand bloody conclusion for the games. It starts with both of us waiting in the woods right before I charge Cato, I'm suppressed to see Katniss as she watches me run, she runs to try and keep up with me but Fox face stops, from out of nowhere she tackles Katniss to the ground. The film switches from fight to fight as Katniss struggles with Fox Face and Cato beats me up, as much as I hate to admit there is no denying that I was no match for him. I like to think I put up a decent fight though.

 

Katniss, on the other hand, is having a more even fight, both girls are equally as strong and the fight could go either way but Katniss with one of her arrows gets lucky, she swings her arrow like a blade slicing open Fox face's neck ending the fight. But as Fox Face falls her knife lands just above Katniss's which from the pain-filled look on Katniss's face must have hurt like hell, I hate seeing that look that look and although it was in the past, it still hurts me deep down inside to see Katniss in pain. Then and I can tell by her face in great pain Katniss fires the arrow that kills Cato and saves me, the same arrow that ended Fox faces life is my savior, no Katniss, she was my savior. With that, the film ends with us kissing thoroughly cutting out the almost double suicide but giving the games a happy ending amidst a grass soaked with blood.

 

"Well, there you have another glorious game and one filled with true love," Caesar tells the crowd as the screen goes black and the lights come back on. "Let's hear it for our Victors Katniss Everdeen and Lisa Littleton!" The crowd cheers once again, and once again I feel my ears splitting, once the crowd as quieted down Caesar continues on with the show. "And now we are at the end of our show." The crowds moans in response. "I know I know, but we must end the show but first to crown our victors lets welcome our generous President Snow to the stage."

 

The crowd cheers as President Snow takes the stage followed by a little girl in a pretty white dress holding a pillow with a crown on it, one crown. How in the hell is he going to crown both of us with just one crown? The President walks up to us looking both of us over with his cold snake-like eyes. I feel like nothing more than a piece of meat right now with the way he's looking at me. But thankfully his eyes are off of me soon as he turns to face the crowd, Katniss and I stand up still holding hands ready to be crowd. Now the question is who is the one that's going to get that crown placed on their head is? There is only one after all and two of us.

 

"Ladies and gentleman it is a great honor and privilege to be here today to crown, not just one victor but two, in this historic first two brave young women have won the games," The President takes the crown and continues. "With this crown." Now I see how this is going to work. Snow breaks the crown in half giving us both an equal share of it. "I crown Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve." He places the first half on Katniss's head. "And Lisa Littleton from District Seven." He places the second half on my head. "Your victors, may the odds be ever in their favor and may they live a long happy life together."

 

The crowd cheers but I know something is wrong, I can tell from his eyes as he crowned us he's not happy. He may have fooled the crowd with his lies of wishing us a happy future but not me, I know he never meant which means both Katniss and I are in danger.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as we are backstage and away from the camera's both of us sigh in relief, I guess Katniss must have sensed the danger in the President's eyes too. What am I saying? Of cause she sensed it, she's not an idiot like these people from the Capital. I look around to make sure no one is in earshot before I speak, if we are in danger then we need a plan, if we want that plan to work then we need secrecy. So careful I look around and see no one anywhere near us but Johanna, but I can trust her overhearing as long as I can put up with her teasing me later on. I double check before I open my mouth to speak.

"We need to talk," We both say at the same time.

"It seems great minds think alike," I say feeling glad that as we are on the same page. "I take it you felt it too in the Presidents stare."

"Yes," Katniss nods. "It was hard to miss, and now we need a plan."

"I was thinking the same thing, but we have to wait until we are back home," I tell her. "It's too dangerous to make one hear. You never know who will be listening."

"But how I believe our phone calls will be being monitored?" Katniss asks raising a good point, and it takes me a minute to think of a solution.

"We do it in person," I answer knowing that somehow we could make that work. "We have the perfect excuse for traveling between districts and being along after all." But that plan does have a downside. "We will need to have the press around us, so the Capital gets something out of this, but they can't spy on us the whole time."

"Ha! It seems you aren't brainless after all Brainless," Johanna laughs barging into our conversation, so she was listening. "You sensed the danger and had a plan to make a larger plan to get you out of that danger. It's also surprisingly not a bad plan."

"But will it really work?" Katniss asks her making Johanna laugh. "I'm being serious here. I never heard of the travel restrictions between Districts ever being lifted."

"Of course it will Sweetheart," Johanna tells her patting her on the head like a little kid. "The Capital citizens will eat this stuff up, two lovers meeting up for dates and a little fun." Johanna winks at me, and I feel my cheeks redden at her comment, Katniss, on the other hand, is too pure and innocent to get what Johanna means when she says the word "fun." She just stands there starting to get annoyed with Johanna's hand panting her on the head. "They will burn down the Capital if anyone tries to stop you two from seeing each other."

"That won't be a problem," My father says as he, Haymitch and Blight arrive. "The President just told us."

"Told you what?" I ask feeling slightly scared of what his answer will be.

"That you two need to make a choice," My father answers. "You are to move in together, and you need to choose whether you live in ever District Seven or District Twelve."

"That was fast," Johanna comments clearly not expecting this to have happened. "I thought he would have done something like that during the Victory Tour."

"He said that those two fought so hard to be together it's only right they get to live together," Blight tells us shaking his head. "I didn't see this one coming too."

"I think these two need some time alone to talk this over and make this decision," My father says to the group before turning to face Katniss and myself. "You two should head up and talk about this. You need to have chosen where you want to live by ten o'clock."

"Ok," We both say at the same time both of us sounding depressed, we both know that one of us will be leaving our family and friends behind.

"Don't worry about this," My father tells us. "Just talk, and you will find out what option is best for you both."

Katniss and I both just nod in response and head for the elevator, I don't even know where we are going, and I doubt Katniss knows ever, we just walk until somehow we end up on the roof. The wind blows through our hair ruining the stylists work as we step onto the roof, we walk over to the edge and sit down against the wall. I look up at the sky hoping to see stars, but I can't see any, the bright light from the Capital is making star gazing impossible. But when I look down though I do see one star, unfortunately, because of the choice we have to make she's not shinning as much as she usually does. But because I the choice we have to make I wasn't surprised, it's not an easy choice and it will leave one of us upset.

"So…" I start to speak, but I… Don't know what to say. If it was just mum I was leaving than I would do so in a blink of an eye but leaving my loving father is much harder, I love him, and as much as I deny it, I need his support and comfort. "What do you think about this?"

"I don't want to leave home," Katniss answers hugging her knees to her chest. "I love my mother although we don't always get along and I love Prim, I don't think I could live away from her" I see a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm sorry I'm being selfish right now but I…"

"It's ok," I say her wrapping my arms around her as I start to kiss away the tears on her cheeks, my minds made up. I am moving to District Twelve, I will miss my father moving there but if Katniss moves to Seven then that move would destroy Katniss, and I'll never see her beautiful smile ever again. "I think moving to Twelve sounds nice."

"You don't have to do that," Katniss says turning, so our eyes meet, I stare into her grey eyes as they stare back only inches apart. "You have a family too."

"But you would be destroyed leaving Prim behind," I say feeling a little jealous, I know it's stupid because nothing is going on between them, but I can't help the feeling. "To be honest, it will be a good thing for me leaving my mother behind."

"Are you sure?" Katniss asks with a smile appearing on her lips. Now I am because her smiles are to die for.

"Yes," I reply before giving her lips a quick kiss, I stand up offering Katniss, a helping hand up which she happily accepts. "Come on let's go break the news to the others."

"Ok," Katniss says with her smile growing bigger before hand in hand we move towards the door, I hope my father will support my decision.

We have only been gone for half an hour, but in that time things with our mentors have changed, when we entre Katniss's floor, we find Johanna and Haymitch passed out drunk with my father carrying Johanna and Blight carrying Haymitch. In a way, I'm glad Johanna is too drunk to hear this, but it's my father's reaction I'm worried about not the teasing I would expect from Johanna. We wait as they set both drunks down on the couches before we speak, Blight and my father turn to us once they are done and with one deep breath we begin.

"So, have you two made up your mind?" My father asks as he takes a step towards me.

"Yes," I nod as I take another deep breath, I didn't think telling my father I am leaving him would be so hard. "We are going to live in Twelve."

"I thought so," Is all my father says in reply although he does seem to be happy, I just hope he really is, and he's not faking it like he must do every day with my mother.

"You owe me… ten bucks," Johanna slurs as she rolls over and falls from the chair landing with a fud onto the ground below. "I told you… Blight."

"Yeah, and you'll be too drunk to remember in the morning," Blight tells her as he again picks her up and sets her back down on the chair. "Now stay here before you hurt yourself."

"You two should get some sleep your train leaves early tomorrow morning," My father tells us as h walks off, I hope he's ok with my decision, I love him, and I know my choice would make him sad, but I hope he doesn't hate me now. "Lisa on more thing."

"Yes," I reply wondering what else he will have to say.

"I'll send your clothes, but it will take a few days to arrive so remind me in the morning to leave you some money to buy some when you arrive in twelve," My father tells me, at least he still loves me. I know that now because if he didn't, he wouldn't have given it any thought. I feel a lot better now knowing I still have my father's love and support, at least my decision has not driven him out of my life. "I know leaving home can be hard Lisa, but I know you are grown up enough to make it work."

With that my father and Blight leave us heading for one of the bedrooms leaving us alone with two drunks, at least they are both asleep now, and Johanna's no longer able to tease us. I look to Katniss only to find her looking at me with her cheeks slightly reddened. I wonder why because nothing I heard or seen in here is something to be embarrassed about.

"Um, Lisa" Katniss nervously asks as she grips my sleeve. "Do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight?"

"Sure," I say with a smile before winking in Johanna's direction. "Don't let her hear that though because if she does, we will never hear the end of it."

"I didn't mean it like that," Katniss quickly tells me with her face glowing as red as a tomato. "It's just that it's nice sleeping next to you."

"I know Sweetheart," I reply planting a light kiss on her bright red cheek. "But Johanna doesn't."

We walk to Katniss's room hand in hand smiling while Katniss's cheek starts to lose its redness, Katniss's room is just like my own with a big double bed and plenty of room. The only difference is that the view from Katniss's window is a million times better than the view from my own, Katniss closes the door behind us as and I'm glad Johanna is too drunk to be stood there teasing us. I know if she could then she would be here right now saying something about letting her watch or even join in on the fun, Katniss wouldn't get it through, but I would be bright red. Katniss is pure and innocent something I love about her, and I think I would punch Johanna if she causes Katniss to change, she would most likely kick my ass, but I think I could get in some good hits before then, hopefully enough to satisfy my revenge. But now we just stand here staring at each other waiting for something to happen. Clearly, I have to go first because as I watch the redness return to Katniss cheeks I know, she is too nervous to do so.

"I'm going to wash the makeup off," I say as I walk towards the bathroom, I barely have any on, but one of us needs to do something, or we would have been stood there all night long. "I'll be back it a bit."

"Ok," Katniss nods as I enter the large bathroom. As I said, I am not wearing much makeup, so it doesn't take me long to wash it away, but now I have to find something to sleep in, all my nightwear is in my room, so I guess I have only one choice. I strip off my clothes and stand looking at my reflection in the mirror. I am wearing only my underwear studying my reflection, I don't look too bad, a bit thin but hopefully, Katniss's won't think I'm ugly like this. Suddenly as I go to leave I start to dread Katniss's reaction, what if she laughs at me and thinks I'm ugly? No of course not Katniss won't be that mean, I take another deep breath and step out into the bedroom. Katniss's eyes light up as they see me but like a nervous school girl she quickly looks away when she sees I've caught her staring, I think she likes the look of me like this. "Lisa… I'll be back soon… I have to wash up to…"

"Ok see you in a minute," I say as we walk past each other and I sit down on the soft smother bed, it feels so good to have a bed again, but it will feel even better once Katniss returns and she's here lying beside me. After about five minutes Katniss returns looking as beautiful as always, her face is free of makeup, and her hair is loss running freely down her back, she is wearing a pink nightgown that goes down just past her knees that looks so unbelievably good on her. She walks into the room but stops at the foot of the bed hugging herself clearly nervous about me seeing her like this. I don't know why because like this she looks like an angel. "You look beautiful, but as much as I enjoy looking at you, we really should get to bed."

"Ok," Katniss nervously nods as she walks towards the bed.

"I won't try anything I promise," I tell her as we both lay down on the bed. "I love you and can wait until you are ready." Katniss just nods as we snuggle up to each other. "I guess today's the start of our new life together."

"Yes, I guess it is," Katniss replies as we settle down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep with the smell of Katniss and the feeling of her warmth beside me making me feel like the happiest person in the world.

The next morning I wake up to someone laughing I open my eyes to see Johanna laughing at us.

"I see you pure, innocent girlfriends isn't as pure or innocent as I thought," It takes me a moment, but I finally get what Johanna means, I look down to see one of Katniss's hands groping my breasts while her lips are resting just above my chest. Katniss is still fast asleep, and I can feel her smiling against my skin, and her breath makes take same skin tingle, she seems so peaceful and calm asleep. Hopefully, Johanna will have stopped laughing before she wakes Katniss up and ruins her peace. "I don't mean to ruin your fun, but it's time to get up and get ready to leave."

"Fine," I say right before a moan escapes my lips cause by Katniss's hand squeezing my breasts through my bra.

"Wake up your girl before that lovely voice of yours makes me do something to hear more of it," Johanna says licking her lips. "I wonder what Katniss will sound like if I…"

"Don't touch her," I warn Johanna feeling more possessive then I have ever felt in my life but unfortunately waking Katniss up.

"Ok, OK," Johanna backs off with her hand in the air. "Just tell me about it ok," Johanna says with a wink. "But now you two need to get ready before we are late."

"Ok, we will get dressed," I tell her as she walks out of the room, look back at Katniss and see her face reddens as she realizes where her hand had spent the night. "Good morning Sweetheart."

"Good morning," Katniss replies sitting up. "Sorry I didn't mean it."

"It's ok," I say brushing a strand of hair away from her lovely eyes. "I don't mind now we have to get ready before Johanna returns, do you want to shower first?"

"Sure," Katniss answers as Johanna returns.

"Just have one together," Johanna suggest dropping a pile of clothes on my bed as both my and Katniss's face reddens and images of Katniss's wet naked body stood so close to my own in that small shower. Great Johanna's made it so that I can hardly look at Katniss without seeing those images. It does sound like a good idea though but Katniss, Katniss will never agree. "But whatever you do hurry up and Lisa here are some clothes to wear."

"Ok Johanna," I reply taking the pile of clothes at its clear Johanna selected them. A black dress that only goes halfway down my thigh, with matching black underwear and high heel shoes, wearing this I'll look like a younger Johanna who I remember roaming the streets looking for some girl or boy to seduce and take back to her bed. "Now can you leave us to get ready or are you going to stay here and tease us."

"Well I was going to leave, but that teasing idea really sounds like fun," Johanna says with a cheeky smile. "But I have things to do so I can't. I'll just make up for it on the train ride." Johanna walks to the door but says other her shoulder as she leaves. "Try not to have too much fun we do have a train to catch remember."

"What did she mean by that?" Katniss asks, and I think it's adorable how pure she is, I lean of a whisper in case Johanna is listening outside behind the door.

"She means don't spend too long fucking in the shower," I whisper, and I love seeing that cute blush grow on her cheeks, it makes her look even cuter and more beautiful than before. "Now hurry up in the shower before she tells everyone that."

"O…Ok," Katniss replies heading for the bathroom deep in thought.

I think she is imagining what it would be like to fuck me in the shower. I doubt that deep down knowing how innocent and pure Katniss is. So I just collapse onto the bed with the image of Katniss's wet naked body still fresh in my mind, thanks to Johanna putting it there I now have my own needs to deal with, I guess it's better to see to those needs now while Johanna's away and Katniss is washing. So as I hear the shower come on I move my hand into my underwear and pull a pillow over my mouth to try and stifle the noses to come. I only wish it was Katniss doing it to me. Her hand felt so nice when it squeezed my breast. It felt a lot better than any of the times I did it to myself.


	17. Chapter 17

We exit the train to the applause of the crowd. It seems like everyone in District Twelve has come out to see us arrive. We step out into a crowded station with Peacekeepers struggling to hold back the cheering crowd. All around us are people, miners still in their work clothes and covered in coal dust. Rice merchant's in nice clean clothes and the poor wearing nothing but filthy rags. I knew District Twelve was impoverished but still the state some of these people are in surprises me. The crowd so strikes me that when Katniss suddenly rushes towards the crowd I barely notice her gone, it is only when I go to hold her hand finding nothing but air that I realize she has left my side.

 

I quickly spot her though, she ran right to her little sister Prim and hugs her while an older lady I'm guessing is her mother hugs both girls. I slowly walk up to them not really wanting to interrupt their reunion and to be honest I am really moving slowly because I am so nervous about meeting Katniss's family, I always make a terrible first impression on peoples family's, and I have a long list of examples to prove my point. But they both seem kind and friendly. Katniss told me about them so I shouldn't be as worried as I am.

 

"Lisa it's nice to meet you," The women I think is Katniss's mother says to me as I approach the hugging family.

 

"It's nice to meet you too," I reply with a small nod.

 

"I'm Katniss's mum Lucy," She says as she sticks her hand out to me, I take it and shake it. "It's nice to meet the girl who stole my daughters heart."

 

I don't know how to reply. Katniss just stands there silent looking slightly embarrassed while I just stand there trying to think of something to say.

 

"I'm Prim," Katniss's little sister introduces herself.

 

"Hi Prim Katniss has been telling me all about you," I reply as she hugs me.

 

"Knowing Katniss I bet she never shut up once she started talking about her darling little sister," A tall, strong looking boy that looks a lot like Katniss with the same black hair, grey eyes, and olive skin, he and Katniss must be related somehow. "I'm Gale Katniss's cousin."

 

"Hi," I say freeing one of my hands from the hug to shake his large, strong hand. "Katniss never mentioned she had a cousin."

 

"Yeah, she's like that," Gale replies with a light laugh. "She starts to talk about her family only to never get past Prim, it's just the way she has always been, and I'm not her only cousin, I have two younger brothers that are a pain in the ass and a little sister."

 

"Is there any other family members she hasn't mentioned?" I ask as Prim lets go of me.

 

"Nope, we're it," Gale answers as Katniss returns but this time she is with blond hair girl who looks about our age, she has bright blue eyes and her long blond hair is tied back with a pink ribbon. She is wearing worn white dress that suits her perfectly and looks to be from one of the wealthier family's in this District since she is thin but not skin and bones like the rest of the people I see.

 

"Lisa this is my best friend Madge Undersee," Katniss says introducing us. "Madge this is my girlfriend, Lisa Littleton."

 

"It's nice to meet you," I say extending my hand for her to shake.

 

"Likewise," Madge replies taking my hand and shaking it. "It's nice to see Katniss this happy and smiling again," Madge tells me before leaning close to my ear and quietly adding. "She hasn't been this happy for years, and if you hurt her, then you'll have me to deal with."

 

"Don't worry," I tell her just as quietly taken back by how much she values her friend's happiness and struggling to fight back this jealous feeling, she isn't in love with Katniss, is she? I hope not. "I would never hurt her on purpose."

 

"Good," Madge says with a smile returning to her normal voice volume and acting like she hasn't just threatened me. To any onlooker right now they might believe we are friends by looking at her big bright, happy smile. "Now as much as I would like to get better acquainted with my best friends lover I think you two need to move on with the show."

 

"I think you'll right," Katniss tells her as I look around noticing the bored looks on the reporters faces as they wait for us to move on. Katniss takes my hand and leads me to the Victor Village where more cameras are waiting and a tall man stood on top of a wooden stage is waiting for us, for some reason Madge quickly moves to his side as Katniss leads me to the step of the stage. I was wondering why Madge is on stage, but as I step onto the stage Katniss seems to have read my mind, she quickly and quietly whisper's. "That's our District Mayor and Madge's father." So Katniss is best friends with the Mayor's daughter, that's got to have its perks. "Behave he always expects people to be polite and well mannered."

 

"Got it," I nod back as we take to the stage, and the Mayor steps forward to begin whatever it is we are about to do. I never watch past the Games since it's not required for every citizen to watch past the crowning of the Victor, I wish I have thought so at least I would know what's happening.

 

"To our guests from the Capital and to our new resident Miss Littleton I welcome you to District Twelve and to the Victor Village which is finally getting new residents and not just one but two after this year's surprising games," The Mayor begins addressing the crowd. "Before it was just Haymitch living here, but now it is my honor and privilege to hand over this key to his new neighbors." The Mayor signals Madge to hand him something, and from her pocket, she pulls two small golden keys that sparkle in the light. "It has been too long since our District has welcomed someone to our small Victor's Village, but now we can finally do just that." The Mayor turns to face Katniss and I. "Now Miss Everdeen." The Mayor hands the key to her. "Miss Littleton." The Mayor says placing a key in my hand. "The rest of the District and I welcome you to the Victor Village." The crowd cheers and cameras blind us with their flashes, once the crowd calms down the Mayor continues. "Today a new house will be occupied as Miss Littleton, and Miss Everdeen move into together and begin a hopefully long happy life's together."

 

Again the crowd deafens us with their applause and the camera's blind up with their flashes, but thankfully this time it's short-lived after the cameras have taken their pictures the press start to leave followed by the crowd. The place empties until there is only Katniss's family left, my father who is talking happily with Katniss's mother and sister. Johanna, Blight, and Haymitch are talking amongst themselves and final I hear the Mayor tell Madge to be home in time for dinner, so I take it Madge is going to stay a little while longer.

 

As I finish looking around, I turn back to Katniss and see her eyes looking at her mother and my father. I can see her face fighting over which emotion to show, happiness or worry. Delight that our parents are getting along or worrying that they might fall out and make us break up, I can see why but my father seems to know the danger we are in so I doubt he will do anything wrong.

 

"Since everyone else is busy do you want me to show you where your new house is?" Madge asks us as her father walks away.

 

"Sure," Katniss replies as she tears her eyes away from our talking parents.

 

"Come on then it's this way," Madge tells us before she jumps off the back of the stage. Madge leads us down the street with is filled with the Districts biggest and nicest houses, we walk past house after house each one just as well kept as the last despite being vacant, that is until we reach one that is a complete mess. Garbage covers the front garden making it impossible to see the green grass below, the paint on the house is peeling off, windows are smashed or missing completely, and there is just the strongest smell of alcohol I have ever smelled in my life coming from within. "That's Haymitch's house. Unfortunately you two have to live next to his growing mess."

 

"It's still growing?" I ask in disbelief that a mess of that size could still be growing, that can't really be true, can it?

 

"Yes," Madge answers with a nod. "Everyone who tried to clean it up gave up years ago as no matter how much they cleaned they couldn't make a dent in it."

 

"And Haymitch lives in that?"

 

"Again yes," Madge tells me rubbing the back of her head. "Somehow he lives in there."

 

"I think we should take a look inside," Katniss suggests already walking up to the front door with her key ready in her hand, Madge and I follow behind her and catch up to her just as she reaches the thick wooden front door.

 

Katniss has the door quickly unlocked, and we hurry inside glad to be away from the mess and smell of Haymitch's house. Inside we find the home is beautiful and spacious with plenty of room for Katniss, myself and Katniss's family. To our left is a large living room with two sofas facing a TV and a beautiful fireplace to keep the place warm in the winter. To our right is an office with bookshelves filled with books lining the walls, a big thick oak desk with comfortable looking chairs fill the center of the room and on the desk is already a pile of papers and a pot of pens. We walk to the back of the house and find a large kitchen which an oven and large refrigerator that looks like they are part of the kitchens cabinets and sides covering the room.

 

It's just like my home back in District Seven so far only that house doesn't have Katniss in it by my side as this one does. There's a back door at the far side of the kitchen but also another door that leads down to the basement which is empty but has plenty of room and shelves for storage. Once we finished looking around, we head back to the front door and then up the lush staircase to the second floor and continue our exploration.

 

The second floor is just as spacious as the first's floor, and we find six bedrooms each one with a large wardrobe and double bed. Every room has a great view of the forest that surrounds District Twelve. Unfortunately, two of the room also has a great view of the mess that is Haymitch's home. To make things worst whenever you open the windows to those rooms you nearly barf as the smell from the mess hits your nose almost instantly. Each of the wardrobes is filled with clothes making the money my father gave me to buy some unnecessary, but after looking at the clothes I think I will use it, all of the clothes in the wardrobe are from the Capital and in their… Unique style. I don't think I could wear these clothes unless I had too, they will fit me, but I'll become a laughing stock, and after years of mocking this style of clothing, I know what everyone will be thinking and whispering when I pass by.

 

We continue making our way through the house, and next, we find ourselves in the attic. This is the most cramped spot in the house so far with a low roof forcing us crouch. The rooms filled with dust and looks like no one had cleaned this space in years unlike the rest of the house which looks like it was only cleaned seconds before we entered. Not seeing anything up we move back down to the front door, and I think I speak for all of us when I say we are thankful to be out of that attic.

 

"Well I like your new house," Madge says once we reach the front door. "It's nice and spacious."

 

"It's nice, but it feels weird living somewhere so big," Katniss says looking around. "I lived in a tiny slum house and now in this massive mansion."

 

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it Sweetheart," We turn to see Haymitch walking through the door. "It's a hell of a lot better than the trees and caves you two were sleeping that's for sure."

 

"I'm surprised you know if you sleep in that dump every night," I mumble load enough for every to her, it makes Katniss and Madge smile, Katniss looks so cute when she smiles. Unfortunately, it makes Haymitch's frown.

 

"Hey, Brainless if you want to clean it up your more than welcome to try," Haymitch replies not angry like I was expecting. His voice that tells me, people, comment on his house all time, and he's fed up. Note to self, don't speak about the mess because I'm sure Haymitch will snap if I continue to do so.

 

"Nope," I tell him shaking my head. "I don't think it would stay clean and tomorrow I'll be starting over."

 

"You're not as brainless as Johanna told me you were it seems," Haymitch says with a smile. "It takes most people a week to learn that."

 

"So are the others coming?" Katniss asks trying to look past Haymitch, and I think trying to change the subject, I can't really blame her as talking about that trash pile next door known as Haymitch's house isn't really the most delightful conversation.

 

"They will be here soon Sweetheart they are all just talking back at the stage," Haymitch answers as Katniss stops trying to peak around him. "But there are somethings you two need to know before they arrive," Haymitch tells us pointing to Katniss and myself. "Frist is that Snow isn't happy with you two, there was only meant to be one Victor and now here's worried what effect the two of you will have on the country. He saw that as an act of defiance against his regime and a threat to him, you two need to behave and do everything you can to convince the country that it was love not disobedience of his rule that drove your action."

 

"But it was love," I say as soon as he's finished, but Haymitch still seems to think there's a problem judging by the look in his eyes.

 

"We all know that but the entire county doesn't, it's their actions that will affect your fate," Haymitch replies shaking his head. "Listen I talked the reporters into staying for a few more days, and you will need to use them if you want to avoid Snow's wrath, just spend time tighter places where they can see you, and hopefully the stories they write will stop anyone from doing anything foolish."

 

"So you want them to date and invite the reporters to watch right?" Madge asks as Katniss, and I both stand there silently taking in the news, I knew we were in trouble, but Haymitch is making me think we are in more trouble than we can possibly imagine. I just hope we can get out of it alive. I hate knowing that our fate is in the hands of our fellow citizens from across the country.

 

"Let's what I said," Haymitch rudely tells her. "Now you two can't fight or argue in front of them or do anything illegal." Haymitch continues but mainly looking at Katniss as he says the word "Illegal" I would never have fought Katniss as the breaking the law type of girl. "That means no hunting or even setting foot in the woods until we are sure they are all gone Katniss, Lisa, if you have an illegal habit that I don't know off then you too, will need to stop it until they leave as well. Snow already hates you two so don't go giving him more to use against you, be on your best behavior until I tell you to act like your normal self's understood."

 

"Understood," Katniss replies sounding like giving up hunting is really hurting her.

 

"Got it," I reply with a nod knowing that we are in great danger and the slightest mistake can get us both killed.

 

We may have left the Arena, but now I realize that the games we survived are only the warm up to a more deadly game that we are about to play, a game where Snow has all the cards, and we are at his mercy. I don't think much good luck will come to Katniss and me as the odds are apparently not in our favor, all I can hope is that Katniss will survive this at least and deep down I know I can achieve that, but I also know that one hope will most likely cost me my life. All I can do is play along and protect Katniss with my life, all I can do is fight for Katniss until the very end knowing that with such a loving family she can and will move on and live out the rest of her life in happiness free of any danger. But for now, I can only wait and give the reports something to write about and then wait, wait and dread for Snow's next move which will threaten both mine and Katniss's life's. But he will not win, I may die and will gladly die to save Katniss from him so he can try his best but somehow I will defy the odds and make sure Katniss lives even if I die before that happens.

 

"I know what I have to do," I tell Haymitch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Six months later**

 

I am in the woods, not the woods from back home in District Seven I grow up in or the woods around District Twelve I have come to love while Katniss and I hunt together these woods are foreign to me somewhere I have never been before. To make things worse it is night, and there is no moon, no stars and a thick fog surrounds me making it imposable for me to get a bearing on where I am. I have been lost for hours wandering through this endless woods and unyielding fog, my feet are covered in blisters and aching from the walk, but I can't stop, as much as I want to I know I must keep moving and escape these woods.

 

To make things worse, I have no idea how I got here if I know that then I could quickly retrace my steps and find my way out of here. But I don't, the last thing I remember is laying in front of the fire with Katniss drifting off to sleep well her head gently rests on my lap. I don't know how I could have gone from there to here. From enjoying the feeling of Katniss's breath on my legs to wandering in the woods, from stroking Katniss's soft, beautiful hair to feeling like pulling my own hair out and from enjoying my hard fought life with the girl I love to wondering where the hell I am. If someone can tell me where I am, then I would very much appreciate it. I continue to walk but still fail to find anything over then trees and fog. I can't hear anything ever just the sound of my own breathing and footsteps.

 

But I know I am not alone, don't ask me how I know I just know that someone or something is out there watching me and waiting for its chance to attack. I can't see or hear it, but I can sense its presence, call it instinct, a gut feeling or paranoia if you like but I know it's not my imagination and that there is something out there. I start to run as I sense whatever is out there getting closer, despite the pain in my feet turning into agony I run and keep on running in spite of the pain. I know it's out there whatever it is, I still can't see it, but that same instinct that first alerted me to its presence is telling me it's closing in.

 

I snap my head from side to side as I run but see nothing but fog and trees, it's out there somewhere, but I just can't see it. That's the worst thing about this situation that I know something or someone is chasing me and not be able to know who or what they are, my mind goes into overdrive as I run. My mind now is my worst enemy, my mind is now filled with terrifying monsters, and now I am scared. In my mind I see trolls, werewolf's, giant bats and spiders chasing me, I know it's just my imagination, but those thoughts are so real and detailed that I can't help but fear they are true.

 

Unfortunately, I can't keep moving, my lung burn and my feet hurt so badly that I am considering chopping them off if it will end the pain I'm in. I stop in my tracks gasping for air and covered in sweat. I feel my heart pounding in my chest not only because of the run but also out of fear. Fear of whatever is out there, fear of the things my mind thinks are out there and fear because I sense whatever it is out there is closing in on me to end my life.

 

I turn around to look and try and spot whatever is chasing me but I see nothing but trees and fog around me, right now all I want to know is what I am up against so I can fight it. What is out there? What does it want with me? Where the hell am I? These questions bounce around my mind joining those imagines of horrifying monsters I think our hiding in the fog and trees as I look all around me, where is that bastard and what is he, she or it waiting for?

 

"Show yourself!" I yell as I try and spot what I know is out there, I can't stand it. I can't stand standing here and waiting for what's out there to make their move. I hate not being able to do anything but wait. "Stop hiding and face me!"

 

"Lisa!" I hear a pain filled scream call to me, my blood freezes and my heart stops. That voice belongs to Katniss, I clench my fists and run towards the voice of the girl I love. They better not have hurt her or I swear to god I will slaughter whatever it is that's out here, and they will be fearing me. As I run all my fear and pain disappears as I run to be replaced by anger and worry. The worry for Katniss, anger for whatever made her voice so full of pain. "Lisa!"

 

"Katniss!" I yell back as I run feeling my body being scratched all-over by tree branches that appear from nowhere out of this thick fog. "Katniss I'm coming!"

 

"Lisa Help!" Katniss continues to call out her voice filling more and more with pain with each syllable I hear her speak. "Please! Lisa help!"

 

"Hold on Katniss I'm coming!" I shout as I get nearer to Katniss's agonizing calls, I run and run, but now Katniss doesn't call back. "Katniss!" Silence. "Katniss talk to me!" More silence and no I'm worried, oh god please be ok Katniss. "Kat..." I enter a clearing and stop in my tracks at what I see. I see Katniss lying face down with a large bloody hole in her back. "Katniss!" I call out as I run but Katniss doesn't even move, I reach Katniss and roll her over. "Katniss" I almost whispered as I see Katniss's beautiful grey eyes have dulled becoming lifeless, I was too late, Katniss is dead, and I could save her. "I'm sorry."

 

"Severs her right," I hear a hate filled voice wickedly say as I stare into Katniss's eyes, that voice. I will kill whoever that voice belongs to.

 

"You fucking bastard!" I yell at the voice throwing a stone in the general direction of where that rough voice came from, in return all I get is the evilest laughter possible. "Do you think your tough hiding in the shadows like a coward? Come out and fight me!"

 

"As you wish," The voice whispers from behind me so close that I can feel its foul breath on my ear, it's over before I can react. I feel a cold piece of steel enter my back, I look down and see a long thin blade poking out of my stomach. "Don't worry you won't die just yet" The voice laughs as I fall to the ground with my face landing only inches away from Katniss's dead one. "I wouldn't want you to miss what I will do to Prim."

 

"Lisa!" I hear Katniss's voice once again. I must be hearing thing Katniss is dead. "Lisa!" I hear her voice again, but this time her lifeless face say those words, this can't be real I must be seeing and hearing things because of the sword still inside my stomach. "Lisa!" Again Katniss calls only this time a white light appears blinding me. "Lisa!"

 

I jolt awake quickly sitting up. It was a dream, right? I look to my left and find my answer. I see Katniss's face just inches away from my own looking as beautiful as always. I must be alive, and that was just a dream, but with Katniss next to me this could easily be heaven.

 

"Katniss," I say staring into her gorgeous grey eyes and noticing worry in their beauty.

 

"Lisa are you ok?" Katniss asks quickly pulling me into a hug. This must be heaven I think losing myself in Katniss's warmth and the great feeling hugging Katniss creates within me. "You were having a nightmare and kept calling out my name."

 

"I dreamt we were in a fog-filled forest on a pitch black night," I tell her shivering at the memory but never letting go of Katniss, the warmth from her hug is what I need right now. "I heard you calling to me in agony, and when I found you, you were..." I can't say it, just thinking about it is painful. "Then a man stabbed me from behind telling me not to die until I see what he was going to do with Prim."

 

"It's ok," Katniss replies breaking the hug instantly making my body beg for her warmth to return, but before I can complain Katniss presses her lips gently against mine. The kiss is short, sweet and over too quickly, so quickly in fact that I pull her back and kiss her again. "I'm alive and so are you and Prim, no one will hurt us," Katniss tells me as we break our kiss. "It was just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare but just a nightmare."

 

"I know but..." I say shivering. "It just seems so real."

 

"I know I have them too," Katniss reminds me, I know she has nightmares, and it's horrible to watch her screaming and thrashing about. But she's right. They aren't real they are just part of us now. "But we get through them together," Katniss kisses me again. "We have before and will continue to do so."

 

"We have," I say relaxing. "And will."

 

"Now it's too early to get up," Katniss says using her hand to push me down gently, so I am laying on the chair, Katniss quickly grabs the blanket we were snuggling under early and returns pulling the blanket up to cover us. We make ourselves comfortable laying on our sides with Katniss's back to me, I wrap my arms around her and can smell her hair. I love the smell of Katniss's hair especially as it is right now with none of that Capital hair product just the natural smell of Katniss. I love holding Katniss so closely that we can feel each other's heartbeats and I love just being her next to Katniss. There's nothing like the feeling I get when Katniss is near. "So let's get some more sleep."

 

"So good to me," I reply closing my eyes enjoying the feeling and smell of Katniss next to me.

 

I fall into a peaceful sleep where I dream of my home back in District Seven, again with my loving father and horrible mother when I was still a kid. I dreamt of my thirteenth birthday where my parents mainly my dad brought me a massive chocolate cake that was delicious and gave me a bike that my dad found and repaired himself. The bike didn't last long though as my mother disposed of it two days after my birthday saying I had no use for something so useless. I bet she was jealous though. I think she was mad that my dad spent a week repairing that bike for me while he has never done the same for her.

 

My birthday was still great though. Johanna taught me how to throw an axe which terrified my parent when it turned out I had a talent for it. Blight accidentally gave me my first taste of alcohol by mixing up Johanna's vodka and coke with my just coke. I didn't drink much since I told my dad my drink didn't taste right, but I still had some. I didn't have many friends, so no one my own age was there, but I didn't care, Johanna's joking and my father's work on the party made it the best day of my life. At the time at least, right now every day I spend with Katniss is the best day of my life.

 

When I wake up the sun is already risen when I finally wake up, and sunlight is shining in through the window in bright, colourful beams of light, Katniss and I are still in the same position as when we went to sleep but right now Katniss is still asleep. We are not alone ever, as I blink my eyes looking around the room I see Katniss's mother, Lucy and her cute little sister Prim. They are both smiling at the sight of Katniss and I wearing only their nightgowns, I'm glad they are happy for Katniss and me because I know if it were my mother she would kill to keep us apart.

 

I feel Katniss stir and slowly awake, she then even slower sits up and quickly spots her mother and sister smiling at us. At first, she just blinks but then she jumps up like she usually does whenever her sister and mother see us sleeping next to each other, I think she expecting a lecture on how sleeping with your girlfriend is terrible by her mother on all those occasions. But that never happing Katniss's mother just politely says good morning and her sister sometimes joins us crawling under the covers to snuggle with us, I don't know why Katniss acts this way, but it's just something more I find cute about her and love.

 

"Good morning you two" Lucy says now she knows we are both awake.

 

"Good morning mum," Katniss says calming down. "Morning Prim"

 

"Morning Lucy, Prim," I greet them, I stopped calling Lucy Miss Everdeen after a month when she asked me to stop, and since then I've been just calling her Lucy. "Sleep well."

 

"We did thank you," Lucy replies as she and Prim walk closer. "You two did too by the looks of things."

 

"Apart from a few nightmares we did," I tell her as takes a seat, Katniss sits back down next to me.

 

"Good you two will need to be well rested for what is to come," Lucy says, and both Katniss and I go silent.

 

We know that today is the start of the Victor Tour, the beginning of the day when we will be forced to act for our lives. We may have won the Hunger Games and be popular in the Capital but the people in the Districts are on the verge of rebelling, and President Snow blames Katniss and me for it. If we don't convince them to stop then Katniss and me along with our families will be killed. I hate this because of the danger we are in and the fact that we can't predict the outcome, I hate that our fates in the hands of others and I hate that Katniss's life is on the line after we fought so hard during the Hunger Games.

 

We were meant to live in peace for the rest of our life's, and now we are being forced to play a game that is more deadly than the Hunger Game's, this time it's not just my own life I'm risking but the lives of all those I love. It's happened before both Johanna and Haymitch lost all their friends and families to President Snow's wrath after they displeased him and refused to do what he told them. Now Haymitch is a drunk and Johanna is lonely and reckless sleeping with many men and women but never more than once, apart from me of course but that stopped when I found Katniss the one beacon of light in this dark, depressing life we all live. And now unless we want to become like them we have to be pawns in this deadly game and hope we are successful, I don't think neither Katniss or I could handle the consequence if we fail and only one of us is allowed to live. But I debt that, I don't think Katniss or I will survive if we fail.

 

"Everyone should be here for twelve," Lucy continues bringing my attention back to the room. "You two need to remember to be here for them."

 

"We will, we aren't going out today," Katniss says but she doesn't mean we are not going out of the house, she means out of the District.

 

Haymitch warned us not to go outside of the perimeter fence that surrounds District Twelve but both Katniss and myself love the woods, we couldn't last two weeks before we broke our promise of staying out of the woods but it was worth it. Katniss took me out hunting with her early one morning, and it was the most fun I have had since arriving in District Twelve, we caught two rabbits and several squirrels but the best part of the day was when we stopped to rest in small little cave. We started a small fire and ate one of the rabbits for lunch, the rabbit was excellent, and later when we began to kiss, I could taste it on Katniss's lips. That time was great because we were alone, because for the first time we could be ourselves and because for the first time we knew no one was watching us reporting what we were up to back to President Snow.

 

We stayed in that cave for over an hour talking about stuff which would get us arrested if a Peacekeeper overheard us. Things like how bad peoples lives were which the Capital ignores. How brutal the Peacekeepers were in District Seven compared to here, back in District Seven they would be you till you're a bloody mess dying on the ground, but here they will break the law if it suits them and let criminals like Katniss of the hook. If Katniss and I chose to live in District Seven then she would have been shoot by the Peacekeepers, here thought the Peacekeepers are her best customers.

 

"We are just going to the hob and to see Haymitch before the tour," I say taking over from Katniss. "Hopefully he's sober enough to be of use." I doubt that since he started drinking more and more the closer we got to today, he must be remembering horrible memories of his own Victor Tour. "If not then we will just wake him as he asked us too."


	19. Chapter 19

Katniss and I walk into the Hob and find it as busy as always. People crowd round stores trading their goods while the Peacekeepers who are meant to stop them join them. At first, I was surprised to see them and even hid, but Katniss just laugh and told me not to worry, I was worried though that she's lost her mind, but after a few minutes I saw she was right not to worry. This place is excellent, you can do and say what you want without getting in trouble with the law, and I've said stuff to Peacekeepers that would typically get me shot or flogged only to find the Peacekeepers reply with their own similar comments.

I would never have believed it until I saw it, but here you can let your feelings be known to the world. The Traders here are so kind and friendly. They are always happy to see Katniss and even sponsored her in the Games from what I've been told. I like the traders here, and they seem to like me apart from a few jealous men, and one red-haired girl, this place is just like one big family and everyone as accepted me as part of that family.

We walk through the stores buying want we need, medical supplies for Katniss's mother that you can't get legally, a bag of Prim's favourite sweets and alcohol for Haymitch. To be honest, I don't think he needs it but one time he ran out, and that was the scariest thing in the world, since then Katniss and I always buy's and stockpile alcohol for him in case he runs out again. Once we have finished, we head to a large counter in the centre of the Hob where a small crowd has already gathered.

The women who runs this store is called Greasy Sae who's a kind old lady who buys a lot of whatever animal Katniss kills. She sells a fantastic soup too which no one ever complains about, even the Peacekeepers who can afford to buy food somewhere else say it's the best thing to eat in the District. We sit down on two of the stools set out for customers and soon find steaming warm bowls of soap under our noises, it isn't the best smelling soup in the world, but it could possibly be the best tasting soup in the world. Just one mouthful and I know it is.

"Well you two lovebirds really should be looking better than this," A teasing voice says as I feel someone run their hands through my hair, I turn seeing a hand flick Katniss's braided hair and turn some more to find Darius one of the more likeable Peacekeepers I've met here in District Twelve. "I know you two are on camera soon and it would do the District a disservice if you both would appear looking like this." I know he's only joking, but I still feel my blood start to boil. "You two should have some District pride."

"Don't worry," Katniss calmly tells him more used to his teasing then me. "Our Stylists will be here at twelve, so soon we won't be recognisable."

"Good and try not to ruin each other's outfits," Darius playfully warns her making me smile but Katniss just stares at him naïvely, I forget how pure she is sometimes. Seeing both our reaction Darius just shakes his head before looking at me. "I think I only need to warn you."

"I'll try and control myself," I reply with a sly smile which makes him smile.

"Make sure you do," Darius says as he turns to face a group of Peacekeepers, I don't know their names, but I know they are good friends of Darius. "One more thing," Darius adds as he starts to walk off. "I think it's time you two head home."

"Why?" I ask looking at a small clock not that far away. He's right it's half eleven. "Oh, we will be leaving now."

"Don't be late," Darius says as he walks off.

"Come one Katniss it's time to go," I say offering her my hand which she quickly takes, as she stands up I pay for the food even though it's only half eaten. "Thanks for the food."

"Thank you," Katniss tells Greasy Sae as we start to walk away, once we are outside and alone, she leans in closer to me. I feel my heart skip a beat like every time Katniss is close, no matter how much time I spend with her Katniss always has this effect on me. She quietly asks me as we walk. "What did Darius mean when he warned us not to ruin each other's outfits?"

"Well, he meant we shouldn't rip each other's clothes off," I tell her, and her faces blushes instantly making her look even cuter than normal. "Don't worry I won't do that, on camera at least." My last comment makes her cheeks redden more, and I can't help but smile. "But I can wait until you are ready."

"Ok," is all Katniss replies with as she tries to calm down and remove her bright, cute blush from her cheeks.

We walk in hand and hand in silence the rest of the way back to our home in the Victor Village, it isn't a far walk, but we still hurry so that we are back in time for our Stylist. It starts to snow as we walk which makes my smile grow more prominent. I have always loved the snow. I love watching it fall covering the ground in a thick white blanket, having snowball fights, building snowmen and I love it because it's the only time my mother makes her hot chocolate. My mothers hot chocolate is the only thing I like about her and watching the snow fall now has me caring for a cup of that hot steamy brown drink. I always love it when it snows because it also means we get the day off, no work or school just a full day of having fun in the snow.

By the time we reach the Victor Village the snow is falling heavy, and I can't help but stare at the snowflakes in Katniss's hair, all the flakes of snow make her hair look like its sparkling and I can't take my eyes off of it. It's so pretty and beautiful. It so mesmerises me so much that I don't realise that at Haymitch's house until we reach his door.

We don't knock as we enter Haymitch's house we just open the door and let ourselves in out of the snow, we know Haymitch is always too drunk to answer the door, so whenever we need to speak with him, we just let ourselves in. Like always when we see him we find Haymitch face down on the kitchen table passed out, the only good thing right now is that he isn't drinking because I think by the time we are leaving, later on, he should be able to pull himself together. As long as he doesn't start to drink again.

Knowing being gentle with him doesn't work Katniss begins to fill a glass with water while I open a window just in case we need to make a quick exit, Haymitch isn't always the happiest person when he first wakes up. With a little hesitation, Katniss pores the water over Haymitch's head waking him instantly, but he has a knife which he starts to swing around nearly slicing Katniss. If it was anyone else I would beat them for that but today we need Haymitch with us, not in a hospital bed, so we just watch from a safe distance until he calms down and notices us.

"What are you two doing here?" Haymitch angrily asks as he wipes some water off of his forehead. "And why am I soaking wet?"

"You asked us to wake you up," Katniss reminds him still keeping her distance.

"We know there is no other way to wake you up, other than soaking you," I add getting an angry glare from Haymitch.

"While you could have tried shaking me," Haymitch suggests but both Katniss, and I have already tried that, and it didn't work. "Why are you two here anyway?"

"Don't you remember or are you still drunk?" I ask taking a step closer to him while checking to see if there is an alcoholic drink on him. "You asked us to remember."

"It's the Victor Tour," Katniss tells him more politely. "You asked us to wake you before the cameras get here.”

"Oh yes, now I remember," Haymitch replies sitting back down. "Just go home and wait, I'll tell you what to do when I know I am not going to die of hyperthermia."

"Try not to get drunk," I warn him as I go to leave.

"Bye Haymitch," Katniss says catching up with me.

"Don't worry about me," Haymitch calls after us. "I've been doing this long enough to know when to and not to drink." I doubt he can control his drinking even if he knows he can't drink. "I'll be just fine it's you two that need to worry."

He's right, it's both mine, and Katniss's life's endangered not his. But he could have sounded more concerned, but I guess that's what we get for throwing water over his head, now we have to head home and wait for the danger to arrive. We walk the short walk back to mine and Katniss's home in the Victor Village, a stroll that only takes us seconds because we live right next door to Haymitch and his mess. We walk to the front door and open it, but before anything else can happen Katniss's mother rushes to us, this is the first time I had seen her run since she ran to hug Katniss at the train station when we arrived so something must be up.

When she reaches us I can see it in her eyes, fear and worry somethings wrong, I have never seen Lucy scared before but right now despite how hard I see her trying to hide it I can tell she's terrified. It doesn't take long for me to figure it out, out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss spot him too. Standing behind Lucy leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth is a Peacekeeper, he is bold with dark skin and bright red eyes, I watch him as he lights up the cigarette and his face lights up, it makes his face looks so evil and scary that it makes me shake. Now I know why Katniss's mother is scared, that man must scare everyone he meets but why is he here? What is he doing? I know it can't be good if he's here so what have we done to bring him here?

"We have a guest you two?" Lucy tells us doing very well to hide her terror. If I hadn't seen it in her eyes, I wouldn't have known.

"Miss Everdeen Miss Littleton would you please come with me," The Peacekeeper says sounded just as scary as he looks. We follow him without saying a word towards the office, it's a room I really enter, but something seems off as this is the first time I have seen the door closed. "Please enter."

Again we do as we told in silence and step into the room and come face to face with the most dangerous man in the world. I see President Snow stare at us as we enter with his snake-like eyes as the Peacekeeper closes the door behind us. He smiles but doesn't look any less threatening, I have known for a while that a smile from him means nothing. He's sat behind the desk drinking from a teacup which he slowly lowers as we enter, as he does I see the tea inside the cup has been dyed red and there's a tail that looks like blood dripping down into the cup. Is that blood he's drinking? I hope not because he's scary enough as it is, I don't think I could get over my fear if he is a vampire as well.

"Ladies, please take a seat," President Snow says gesturing to a pair of seats on the other side of the desk to him, we take our seats and wait for what is to come. It can't be good, I know we are in trouble, but with him here that trouble has just doubled. "Before we begin I think it would be easier for us not to lie to one another don't you agree?"

"Yes," Katniss nods.

"I think so too," I say and see Snow grin.

"Good," Snow replies leaning back into his chair. "Now then you have caused a big problem for me which is a horrible thing to do." I gulp hearing that. I knew we were in trouble, but now it seems worse than I thought. "It all started when you pulled out those berries and now is growing bigger and bigger." Snow puts his hands on his head clearly frustrated with this big problem Katniss, and I have caused for him. "The people in the Capital saw what drove your actions, but then some in the Districts didn't, they see it as an act of defiance not an act of love. They think if you two could break the rules of the Hunger Games and live why can't they break the Laws, there has been several protests, riots and talks amongst the people living in the District."

"People are rebelling?" Katniss asks, and I wish its true because Snow needs taking down, but I don't want it to be true because that will put Katniss and her family in danger, I don't care if I die as long as Katniss lives.

"No, not yet anyway. But talks turn to protests, protests turn to riots, riots turn to uprisings, and uprisings turn to rebellions." Snow answers not sounding happy with the situation. "I don't think we want that do we? Thousands of life's lost and unrepairable damage dealt, so much bloodshed that it could destroy our nation. That's not a good thing."

"So what do you want us to do?" I ask him being direct, I know he wants something it's obvious because why would he come all the way here, tells us stuff we shouldn't know and meet with us if he didn't want something from us.

"I want you to prove to everyone that it was love and not defiance that drove you to use those berries," Snow says as he stands up. "I think you know the price of failure."

With that Snow leaves the room leaving us sitting here taking in his treat and order, we have to prove our love and if we fail the both our families and us will die. I know that's the price of failure, Johanna and Haymitch lost their families for doing less then Katniss, and I have done. But now our fate is in the hands of the country, a country which already may work against us unless we do a good job convincing them of our love. I can understand them though. I would be rebelling if I was them too.

"What did Snow want with you two?" I hear Katniss's mother asks, both Katniss and I turn round to see Lucy standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"Nothing mum," Katniss answers lying throw her teeth. "They don't show it, but President Snow always meet with the Victor before the Victor Tour begins."

"Oh thank god I thought you were in trouble," Lucy replies buying the lie, why would Katniss lie about this? I'll have to ask her when I have a chance. Lucy looks like she was about to ask more but the doorbell rings before she has a chance, I can tell who it is. "I'll get it it's probably your stylists."

"Why did you lie?" I ask Katniss quietly once her mother has walked off to the door. "They have a right to know."

"It's better this way," Katniss answers as we turn to face each other. "It's better this way. They can enjoy life rather than having to look over their shoulders all the time."

"I guess so," I say still not entirely convinced but its Katniss's family, she knows them better than I do so I take her word for it.

"Katniss it is so good to see you again," A group of three oddly dressed people say as they burst into the room surrounding Katniss, it must be her Prep team because of their ridiculous fashion is clearly from the Capital."

"Lisa come on we are in the room across the hall," My prep team tells me as they start to drag me off.

"I'll see you soon," I say to Katniss as the drag me away.

"See you soon," Katniss replies as I'm dragged out of the room.

"You two seem happy," One of the Prep team says comments as they strip me of my clothes.

"How are you two doing?" Another asks examining my nails.

"We are doing well," I tell them politely as I can trying not to cause any more trouble for Katniss and I then we already have. I still don't know how Capital people can be so noisy, every one of them always wants to know everyone's business and privet life.

"That's great," Someone replies scrubbing something smooth, and that smells wonderful into my hair. "You two look so good together I'm glad everything is working out."

"Thank you," I say to the person doing my hair. "So what am I wearing tonight?"

"None of us has seen your outfit," One of the Prep team answers as they continue their work. "But I know it's a lovely dress, and it must look beautiful to go with the things we've been told to do to your hair and nails, you two are going to be the best looking couple in history."

"What a start to the Victor Tour that will be," They all start to say.

I sigh as I stand still letting them do their work, I feel nerves knowing what is to come. It's a big deadly task and one whose outcome is determined by thousands of people unaware that Katniss and my own life are in their hands, as soon as I am dressed Katniss, and I am going to play a very deadly game for our life's again.


	20. Chapter 20

By the time my Prep Team and Stylist have me dressed and looking the way they want me to the sun has just started to set, I feel sore from where they ripped out my hair and annoyed by how happily everyone from the Capital can talk about the murder of twenty-two children in the Arena. They only asked about me at first, but that was mainly because they wanted to get something to gossip about Katniss and myself not because they care about me. After that, my Prep Team and Stylist spent the entire time talking about the Hunger Games but not in memory of the fallen Tributes but about what they were doing when each Tribute died. I can't stand them. These people are sick bastards obsessed with murder and death. But I can't let them know I feel that way, so I smile and ignore them as they prep and dress me.

 

When they are done, I really do look like a different person keeping my word with Darius. I am not sure whether I hate it or love it though. I should hate it because I am only wearing it because I murdered other Tributes but I can't help but like the way it looks on me, I wonder what Katniss is wearing. I am wearing a long black dress that goes down past my knees and has little sparkling silver gems all over it, my hair is straight and tucked behind my ears trailing down my back, my eyes look beautiful thanks to their work, and my arms are kept bare.

 

As I stared into my reflection in the mirror, I can't help but admire myself, but at the same time I can't help but wonder, its winter, so why am I wearing something like this when they know I will be outside? I don't have to wonder why for long, my Stylist puts a warm fur coat on me that goes well with the dress and makeup they already put on me. I look beautiful. I can't wait for Katniss to see me like this. I can't wait to see Katniss ever. She has to look just as beautiful as I do and possibly more so because Katniss is always beautiful no matter what she wears.

 

I step out of the room and am immediately wrapped in a tight, suffocating hug. I can't see or breathe anything because the women's breasts are pressed into my face. I know she's from the Capital because of the smell of her and a woman, I hope. It isn't until she lets go and I'm dizzy from lack of oxygen that I see who hugged me, Lena my Escort from the games and the women who draw my name from the bowl putting in the games. She looks happy smiling at me, her hair is still green but a lot shorter stopping at her waist and she's even wearing that green dress with high heels. She seems happy to see me as she takes my hand and guides me through a small crowd of Capital people towards the front door, as we walk I am blinded by several flashes but keep pace with Lena as she continues to lead and smile.

 

"Remember to smile Lisa," Lena tells me as we stop in front of the door. "You and Katniss will be on camera as soon as she joins us so put on a big smile."

 

"Ok," I reply putting on a big smile like Lena told me to, but as soon as I look back and see Katniss that smile is wiped from my face, she looks more than beautiful so much so that I don't think there is a word that describes how she looks now. Katniss is wearing a dress that goes down past her knees like mine but hers is a forest green that suits her so well, and her dress is also sparkling like my own and a matching fur coat. Her hair is tied up in her normal braid, and her face only has minimal makeup not that she needs any anyway, her beautiful face doesn't need any help to shine. "Katniss." I surprise myself that I could even so her name with a clear voice, the way her beauty is making my heart beat and mind race I thought it would come out in a stammer. "You look great."

 

"Thank you," Katniss replies with a smile that doubles her beauty and blushing slightly. "You look good too."

 

"Before you two go any further," Haymitch interrupts stepping between us and breaking the trance that Katniss put me in. "You two need to move and remember your on camera."

 

With that Haymitch opens the door and gently shoves us out of the door where we are blinded nearly instantly by millions of flashing bright lights, I just have enough time to put my smile back on as we leave the house and I feel Katniss grab my hand. I take her soft, warm hand in my own as we start to walk forward blindly walking through the sea of bright flashing lights, it's a miracle that we didn't trip and fall as we instinctively make our way forward.

 

Taking a quick look over my shoulder I see Haymitch, Lena and Katniss's escort following close behind us and the Prep teams and Stylist right behind them, we walk forward until we are at the gates to the Victor Village where we are expected to stand. Katniss and I have memorized everything we are meant to do on this tour. The Capital made sure of that by sending us letter after letter explaining what we must do and when we must do it. Right now Katniss and I are meant just to stand here and have our pictures taken, judging by the flashes because I can't see a thing I think that every journalist in the Capital has turned up here.

 

Once that is done we walk to the train station where we have another photo shoot before boarding the train and mercifully departing, I don't know how I am not blind from all those flashes. We walk to the dining cart where I can already smell our dinner waiting for us. It's there where I get a welcome surprise. I see my father and drop Katniss's hand so I can hug him, Johanna is here too, but I only embrace my father. I missed him so much and only thought I would see him when we arrive in District Seven, but here he is right in front of me, I hug him tightly, and he hugs me back. I really missed and am glad to see him. I'm also happy to notice my mother is missing because she is the one person from Seven that I don't miss one bit.

 

I could happily live the rest of my life without ever seeing her again. She is mean, cruel and full of hate. I'm glad she's not here, but I am dreading the day when we arrive back in my home District because Katniss and I will be living with that women for a weekend. The Capital decided to make our stop in Seven last longer so I can spend time with friends and family, I don't like the idea because I know my mother will hate Katniss because she's from an impoverished District. My mother hates everyone who's poor, she looks down her nose at them and treats them worse than the dirt she gets on her shoes.

 

"I missed you, Lisa," My father tells me as we break our hugs, he looks and me with a smiling face and tears in his eyes. "How have you been?"

 

"Fine," I tell him as I feel myself crying, I knew I missed him but not this much until now. "I've met a lot of new people and been just fine."

 

"How are you and Katniss?" My father asks me which makes me blush a little as I answer.

 

"We are good dad," I answer with a slight smile. "We argue from time to time but always makeup, but apart from that we are good."

 

"That's good to hear," My dad replies with a smile. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy, I can't remember the last time you were so happy your skin is glowing."

 

"I think that it's just what my Prep team did that's making it glow," I say making him laugh.

 

"Maybe," My dad says as he start's to usher me towards the dining table. "We will see tomorrow, but for now it's time to eat."

 

"And stop leaving your girl alone," Johanna adds, I can see her put her arms around Katniss's shoulders with a smirk on her face. "The poor girls jealous."

 

"I'm not," Katniss quickly snaps back as she ducks under Johanna's arm and takes a step away from Johanna.

 

"See she's angry," Johanna says as she takes a seat, we all soon follow her lead and sit down at the table.

 

Katniss and I sit down next to each other as far away from Johanna as we can, I don't think it's good to let them two speak to each other for too long. Dinner is served almost as soon as we sit down and it smells and looks delicious, an Avox place a plate which is still steaming hot. For dinner, we have some kind of meat with vegetables covered in gravy and to drink they pour us each a glass of wine. This meal looks so good I'm nearly drooling, I'm almost tempted to stuff the whole plate into my mouth, but I have enough restraint not to do that.

 

A quick glance over my shoulder I can see Katniss is having just as much trouble as I am, I can tell by only one quick look that she's thinking of diving right in and stuffing her mouth like I am. But neither of us do that, we both eat with cutlery at a slow pace savoring the delicious meal. The only good thing about the Capital is their cooking. Their meals always taste better than anything anyone in the Districts could make.

 

"You two lovebirds," Haymitch says getting both Katniss's and my own attention, both of us reluctantly stop eating our meal and look at him. I don't know about Katniss but I hope he's got a good excuse for interrupting my meal or he will end up wearing his. "We will be in District Eleven in the morning so you two will need to get to sleep early and be ready to leave the train by nine, also remember not to cause any trouble."

 

"We already know that," I reply slightly annoyed that I was interrupted from my meal to be told something I already know.

 

"But I have to keep reminding you two," Haymitch tells us before taking a swig from a flask, I notice that his wine glass is already empty. "And remember you kept ignoring me no matter how many times I told you not go into the woods you two still did, so if you can't remember to follow that rule then I will need to remind you over and over again about this."

 

"I thought I told you to behave," I hear my father's voice say sending a shiver down my spine, he's a nice man normally but when I did something wrong he is scary. "You knew what was going on and you still broke several laws."

 

"Sorry I couldn't stay away from the trees," I say hoping he may let me off because we are on the Victor Tour right now.

 

"It was my fault," Katniss says, all of our heads turn to her as she looks at my dad.

 

"It's not your fault," I tell her but Katniss doesn't agree, she just turns to face me and says.

 

"I needed to get stuff in the wood, and you didn't," Katniss says looking down at her food. "I shouldn't have let you come."

 

"I chose to come," I reply putting my hand on her shoulder. "You never asked me, but I insisted on coming and wanted too."

 

"It's both your faults! So now can we continue?" Johanna snaps shutting both Katniss and me up, and now everyone's attention is on her. "Fire Girl started it, and Brainless here was stupid enough to go along with it," Johanna tells us while shaking her head. "Now both of you shut up and listen."

 

"That's enough Johann," My dad tells her taking over the conversation. "We need you two to stay on your best behavior during this tour, stick to the scripts the Capital has provided and no matter what, do not do anything that can be seen as rebellious. You've already stirred up this mess so we can't have you two making it any bigger, if you want to live, then you must listen to us and do as we say without questions or hesitations. Do you two understand?"

 

"Yes," Both Katniss and I reply with a nod of our head.

 

"Good now finish your dinner then go straight to bed," My father tells us, I haven't heard him tell me those words for years and never expected to hear those words again. "We have a lot to discuss alone so don't come back here."

 

We all eat our food in silence for the rest of the meal no one feels like talking after being reminded of what's at stake if we fail, death for all of us and our families. The meal is still lovely though although cold by the time we get back to eating, I take my time to savor every bite that also brings Johanna's glare. She probably thinks I'm eating slowly just to stay up later, although I know that isn't the case I still speed up my eating to avoid her anger. By the time I'm done everyone is finished everyone is waiting for me, so I just finish what's left in my wine glass and stand up, Katniss quickly stands up too, and we start to leave.

 

"Try not to make too much noise," Johanna says with a smirk as we leave, I feel my check redden at that comment. Why does Johanna only have three things on her mind? Sex, axes, and sarcasm. "We have things to discuss and don't want to be distracted."

 

"Shut up Johanna," I warn her before I turn to leave but bump right into Katniss who looks clueless. I was really expecting her to at least get that one and be embarrassed with me.

 

"What did Johanna mean by that?" Katniss asks me, but Johanna beats me at answering that question first.

 

"I mean keep it down while you fuck each other's brains out," Johanna answers as her smirk grows, meanwhile Katniss's face reddens just like mine as she finally gets it. "So now that you get it try and keep your moans down or use a gag."

 

"Johanna that's enough," I warn her as I take Katniss's arm and start to pull her out of the room.

 

Katniss and I go straight to our room. We have been given one bedroom because we are a couple now. It isn't too bad as we usually share a bed at nights, it helps us with our nightmares, and we both enjoy each other's warmth as we sleep. Our room is nice and big, we both have our own draws and wardrobes, there's a door leading to our private bathroom, and our bed is nice and big with a thick warm looking blanket. We take turns showing washing off our makeup and redressing in our sleepwear, once dressed we both crawl under the covers for the night.

 

We lay side by side on our sides facing each other and staring into each other's eyes. I always love drifting off to sleep like this with the last thing I see before closing my eyes is Katniss's gorgeous face. Generally, through the night, we move, but as we drift off to sleep we are always looking into each other's eyes, it's sweet, comforting and the perfect sight before I fall asleep. But this time it's different, Katniss snuggles closer until our noses are only inches apart and I feel her breath on my lip making them tingle.

 

"Lisa, what are we going to do?" Katniss whisperers gentle as fear, worry, and cluelessness shows up in her eyes. "We are in trouble and so far has only made things worse."

 

"It will get better," I tell her pulling her into a hug, her head nests itself into my neck causing a warmth to spread from my neck throughout my body. "We survived the Arena so we can survive this. It's just more of the Games, a more dangerous version of the Games but still something we can survive."

 

"You right we can survive this," Katniss replies before she moves her head so she can give my lips a quick, gentle kiss. "Thank you for helping me."

 

"We help and protect each other remember," I tell her. "That's how we survived the Arena, and that's how we will survive this, together we can take anything they throw at us."

 

"Right, together," Katniss says nesting her head back in my neck. "Together we can do anything, goodnight Lisa."

 

"Goodnight Katniss" I reply as we drift off into a peaceful sleep still wrapped in each other's arms, this position is good too.

 

I fall asleep with the girl I love safe in my arms felling there is nothing we can't do as long as we are together, we survived everything so and will survive this. The Games may have been just a warm up to this, but we are ready for what is to come, as long as we are together, the Capital can't beat us no matter how hard or what it tires we will beat it. Knowing that I fall asleep smiling into Katniss's hair, we will make it back home to our families and live a long happy life together.


	21. Chapter 21

When I wake up I find that we are still wrapped in each other's arms, the warmth of Katniss is still draped around me and I can feel her lips smiling against my neck. It's so lovely, but we can't stay like this, as much as I want to stay like this we have the Victor Tour to participate in. With a sigh, I sit up gentle placing Katniss's head on a pillow before even I softly shake her awake. It isn't normal that I am awake before Katniss, but when I am a beautiful sight rewards me. Katniss always looks like an angel when she sleeps, she smiles more, and her face looks younger. It's one of the few reasons why I have been good at getting up early, just the sight of Katniss's beautiful sleeping face is enough to make me look forward to an early start.

 

It’s unfortunate that I had to wake Katniss up. It’s something I regret doing but had to because Johanna would be here kicking down our door soon if we are not up, I very gently shake Katniss's shoulder and whisper her name until she stirs and her eyes start to open. Katniss quickly sits up smiling as she sees me, she smiles and blinks at me as she stretches her tired limbs.

 

"Good morning," I say as we stare into each other's eyes. "Sleep well."

 

"Good morning," Katniss replies with a yawn. "And yes I slept well, how about you?"

 

"I always sleep well lying next to you," I tell her planting a kiss on her cheek. "I would have stayed longer in bed lying with you but if we don't get a move on Johanna will kick down our door and drag us out of here."

 

"She won't do..." Katniss begins to say but as she looks at me remembering that time before the Games she stops knowing I'm right.

 

"She will," I tell her which I see makes her shiver in fear. "Before the Games, she kicked my bedroom door down because I wouldn't join everyone in watching our training scores."

 

"She really did that?" Katniss asks in disbelief.

 

"Yeah," I reply with a nod. "She really did it."

 

"And I'll do it again if you two don't leave the room right now," Johanna's voice seeps through the door from the other side. "Don't worry about dressing or showering you Prep teams will take care of that so get a move on or do I have to prove that I really can kick down a door."

 

"We're coming!" Katniss and I quickly shout back jumping out of bed fearful of seeing Johanna angry, even Katniss who hardly knows her fears Johanna's nasty side.

 

We quickly leave our room so fast that we nearly knock Johanna over as we exit, Johanna just laughs it off knowing she can get us out of any room with one simple small threat. We walk straight to the dining car and sit straight down to eat. Our breakfast is a fry up, bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, and fried toast. It looks good, but I can't enjoy it because of Johanna, she is smirking at Katniss and me as we eat. She is looking at me like we did something wrong, I could take it last night when we both admitting to breaking the law but not right now because since last night we haven't done anything wrong.

 

We ate and went straight to bed, and I find it hard to believe that sleeping is illegal, but knowing her and that looks I realize she's implying that we did more than just sleep. I look around the room avoiding Johanna's gaze but not the feel of it switching between Katniss and myself, I bet she will love to have caught us in the act, that's what she's waiting for and knowing her she will probably ask to join in. I won't let her through even if she was on her hands and knees begging to join in. Katniss is mine and mine alone.

 

I look round the room to see everyone present, Haymitch is here and already drinking, my father is eating his breakfast, my Escort is arguing with Katniss's Escort and both our Prep teams are whispering amongst themselves. Everything is just the way it should be, peaceful and normal. But the peace doesn't last long, Johanna can't help but be herself destroying our short peaceful time.

 

"You two sure worked up an appetite last night," Johanna comments making Katniss, and I freeze, look up and stare at her with our faces red. Why does Johanna have always have to do stuff like this all the time?

 

"Nothing happened Jo," I tell her, but I fear my burning red face will make her think otherwise.

 

"It's been awhile since anyone called me Jo," Johanna says leaning forward closer to me. "Normal when you call me that you want something or are in trouble, which it is this time."

 

"Both," I reply leaning closer to her. "I want you to stop with your Teasing, and you already know we are in trouble."

 

"I see you still can't take or tell when someone's joking," Johanna tells me with her smirking face.

 

"With you, that's impossible sometimes," I say leaning back in my seat and turning back to my food, I've had seen enough of Johanna's smirks for one day. "Now can we eat in peace?"

 

"So my joking isn't peaceful now?" Johanna laughs leaning back in her own seat. "When is a nonviolent innocent little joke not peaceful?"

 

"Whenever it leaves your mouth," I answer making her laugh some more.

 

"You better watch it Fire Girl," Johanna warns Katniss turning her attention to her along with her smirk. "I like a girl who doesn't back down and might take yours from you." Katniss doesn't seem to know how to react. I see her become jealous, annoyed, angry, confused and lost for words all at once. Katniss just sits there staring at Johanna while Johanna just smirks back, it may have been a joke, but she did intend it to annoy Katniss, and that annoys me. "Lucky for you she's not my type."

 

"Johanna as much as we like your teasing we have to move on," Haymitch says in between taking swigs of his drink.

 

"For once Haymitch is right," Katniss's Escort continues clapping her hands together and stepping towards Katniss and myself. "We have a big, big day and a lot to do so you two should finish eating so we can begin."

 

"I'm done," Katniss says pushing her plate forward even though she's only eaten half of it, Johanna's teasing must have ruined her appetite.

 

"Good now go get ready," Katniss's Escort tells her as Katniss stands up.

 

"You should finish up too Lisa," Now my Escort Lena nags me, I'm still hungry and want to eat, but I have a feeling the early argument between Katniss's and my own mentors will mean that I have to get ready now leaving my breakfast half eaten too.

 

"Fine," I reply knowing that arguing with her is pointless, I stand up with a sigh grabbing a piece of fried bread before walking towards my Prep team.

 

"Leave that here," Lena commands, but I ignore her and roll my eyes.

 

"I'm still hungry," Is all I tell her biting the toast as I reach my Prep team. "I can eat this while they work."

 

They work on me for several hours dressing and molding me into whatever they like. I feel like a doll as they work having no control over what I wear or how I move. By the time I'm done my Prep team look me over smiling at their work, but I am confused at their choice of clothes, it's winter now, and they dressed me as if it is still summer. Do they want me to freeze to death? Or are they too stupid to realize how cold it is this time of year? When I ask they just giggle like I am the stupid one when they are, they tell me it's not so cold in District Eleven and then go about putting the finishing touches to my body and outfit.

 

They are still giggling when they show me my reflection in a mirror, they may be stupid idiots, but my Prep team sure knows how to make me look good. I am wearing a dress that has a leaf design, and its color is light that of autumn leafs, they must be sticking with the Lumber District I am from. My hair has trails of fabric that matches the color of my dress perfectly. I look like a spirit of autumn right now. I wonder if Katniss is wearing an outfit that matches my District theme or her own District theme, as long as it isn't one of their degusting outfit's previous Tributes from her Districts made. Or like that one time when they were naked and only covered in coal dust, I wouldn't mind seeing her like that, but I don't want the rest of the world to see her in that state. Just picturing Katniss like that makes my heart flutter and pulse race, it would be a breathtaking sight but one I want just for myself.

 

After a final check on my outfit and make up my team lets me leave, by now its lunch time and I'm starving since they never allowed me to finish my breakfast. Thank you, Johanna, I know it was your teasing that caused me to leave my meal half eaten. I make my way to the dining cart with my Prep team following just behind talking about the tour. They are looking forward to it much more then I am. Do they know the danger we are in? They must know after last night, but still, they are looking forward to the tour, making it worse they are only looking forward to it because it will improve their social standing back in the Capital.

 

The whole time they talk they only mention themselves and nothing about the dead Tributes who fell for us all to be here, they make me sick, and I would beat them to a pulp if I didn't need them for this tour. I hate the people from the Capital, all they care about is themselves and enjoy watching the slaughter of children. They make me sick, but I can't say that or do anything about it, I'm in too much danger and so is Katniss. So, for now, we have to put up with it and try not to do anything that will get us in even deeper trouble.

 

When I walk into the dining cart I see Katniss already standing there, and I stop as my jaw hits the floor, once again Katniss's stylists have turned Katniss into a beautiful angel. She's wearing a white dress that goes down to her knees and leaves her arms bare, on her legs is a white pair of tights, and a white ribbon is plaited into her braid. Her whole body sparkles, her face shines, and it combines into a beauty that takes my breath away. She doesn't notice me yet as she speaks to Johanna, her checks are cutely blushing red, so I can guess what Johanna is talking to her about. It isn't until my Prep team walks into my back that she finally notices me. When she sees me, she smiles at me, but her smile is overshadowed by Johanna's laughter which is really starting to annoy me.

 

"You shouldn't stand in doorways Brainless," Johanna tells me as she stops laughing. "If you want to annoy your Prep team or take them out there are other ways other than cutting them off from the food you know."

 

"Firstly that's not what I am doing," I tell her as I walk towards her and Katniss. "Secondly they walked into me."

 

"What were you doing then?" Johanna asks looking me over. "Because the only other thing you could be doing was staring at Katniss like a pervert, that's it right?"

 

"No, I was..." I stop myself before I could finish, should I continue or should I lie? If I continue then Johanna will tease me none stop about being a pervert but Katniss would be happy with the compliment, if I lie then I can't think of a lie to say. One option then, continue and hope Johanna's teasing doesn't drive me insane. I look down and feel my cheeks blush as I continue. "Admiring Katniss's beauty from afar."

 

"So being a pervert," Johanna smirks putting her hand on Katniss's shoulder as Katniss blushes at my compliment. "Fire Girl the Rebel and Brainless the Pervert, a perfect couple."

 

"Enough Johanna," Mercifully my father says as he enters the dining cart. "We need to eat fast because we will be in District Eleven in half an hour."

 

We all sit down hearing that Johanna may love to tease and annoy everyone but she knows when she has to stop, not when her victims had enough thought but when there's a chance she'll get in trouble herself. Again like last night as soon as we sit down the Avox's appear placing trays of sandwiches on the table, compared to the other food I've eaten made for me by the Capital this is the most normal and less impressive. They taste and smell like ordinary sandwiches should which is disappointing as one of the few things I like about the Capital is their food, I was hoping for some big delicious meal to make up for my half-eaten breakfast, but instead, we have this.

 

They don't taste fantastic either. They are just ham sandwiches which even being made by the Capital taste no better than the ones made by the people in the Districts. But despite my disappointment in the meal I still eat more than my share making up for my breakfast which was cut short this morning. I eat until I am full and satisfied with even some time to spare until we arrive in District Eleven. It's still another ten minutes until we arrive and we are in for a shock, District Eleven is much worse than Twelve or Seven combined.

 

The train slows as we approach a tall concert wall topped with barbed wire and watchtowers dot along the wall, as the train approaches a colossal metal gate opens allowing us access beyond this massive structure. I knew every District was different, but this seems too much, all that is here is crops and farmers, so I don't know why a wall like this is needed here. Once through the gate, the train speeds up again, and all I can see is a sea of corn fields with villages dotted around the area. White jeeps filled with Peacekeepers patrol the roads, and people work in the fields until they see us coming then they stand up stretching their backs as they watch our train go by. When the train slows again we are approaching the largest settlement we've seen so far in the District, District Eleven is known as the largest District, and this town proves it being bigger than District Twelve.

 

As we approach the train station, a column of those white jeeps drive either side of the train, and I can spot Peacekeepers already waiting for us at the station. The vehicles beside us are more deadly than the ones patrolling the fields as some of these automobiles are armed with a massive gun on top manned by a heavily armored Peacekeeper. Something must be off here. These Peacekeeper’s seemed to be too well armed to deal with just some farmers. They already outnumber the Peacekeepers in District Twelve and Seven, carry more firepower and the outer wall of the District is much bigger than any other wall I have seen before.

 

When the train arrives, and we step out an old Peacekeeper meets us with a whip and pistol on his belt and a rifle slung over his shoulder. He is wearing a standard white uniform just like every Peacekeeper, a thickly armored vest and on his head is a robust looking helmet with the symbol of the head Peacekeeper printed on it. He has short grey hair which has been neatly shaven, pale blue eyes as if he was blind but the way he looks all of us over tells me he can see just fine and a big muscular body. Despite looking like an old man with his wrinkled face this guy still looks like he's in his physical prime.

 

He looks us over, and his gaze feels like its freezing me, I feel myself shaking and a cold air rush through my body as he looks at me. This man is dangerous, and we are in his territory, I feel Katniss take my hand and feel her body shaking slightly. She's a hunter, so her instinct probably detected the danger before I did. The man just looks us over before turning and pointing towards two armored trucks. He seems like a robot pointing and turning in such an orderly fashion to the two vehicles, I hope we are not under arrest because those two trucks look like prison trucks.

 

"Get into the trucks," The man orders in a cold voice that has no signs of compassion or any other human emotion in it. Maybe he really is a robot after all. We all follow his order without questioning it knowing he won't listen or answer those questions, he is a powerful robotic man and I get the feeling that he doesn't like his orders not being taken. The other Peacekeepers look at him with fear in their eyes and even the strongest among them is scared, he must not like being questioned and he must punish them severely for them to be looking at him with fear filled eyes. "You will be taken to the back of the Justice Building where you will enter through the back door, meet the mayor and then give your speeches."

 

We squeeze into the back of the trucks which is a really tight fit and are shoulders are squashed together, everyone is uncomfortable especially the people from the Capital who moan the whole trip which unfortunately takes fifteen minutes. By the time we arrive everyone is unhappy, and I have a headache from the constant moan mainly from Katniss's mentor who can't believe this, she thinks we are prisons and keeps shouting for the driver to tell her what the meaning of this is. Of course, the drive never replies, so that stupid woman just keeps screaming louder and louder until Johanna finally snaps at covers her mouth telling her to shut up, I mouth her a thank you as Johanna holds her hand over the women's mouth ending her headache-inducing shouts. When we are finally released from the trucks the feeling is overwhelmingly good until I see the robotic head Peacekeeper, then that feeling becomes overwhelmingly bad filled with dread and terror.

 

He quickly moves us into the Justice building which is covered in moss, and its walls are full of cracks showing its age, inside its cold and chilly despite the warmth outside. I guess my Prep team are not idiots, after all. It's as warm as summer here despite it still being winter. We must be very far south because of this warmth. I had no idea winter could be this warm anywhere in the world until right here right now.

 

We are lead towards the front of the building where the Mayor is waiting for us but no other Victors, that's strange there normal are other Victor's present during the Victor Tour. But I don't waste too much time thinking about it, any second now Katniss and I will be on stage performing for not just our life's but the lives of our friends and families. I hope we can pull this off. I don't want either Katniss or myself to turn into Haymitch or Johanna because that is the best case scenario if we fail. Being ever a drunk or lonely women isn't much of a choice. Hopefully, we can avoid that fate.

 

I don't notice the mayor leave until Katniss takes me by the hand and starts to lead me forward, as we exit the front door I am blinded by the bright sunlight hitting my eyes and all I can hear is the cheering and applause of the crowd. When I can see again I see a large crowd but only a small portion of the Districts population, there are just a hundred people her and the rest we already saw working. Looking at the group all I see are tired, old, dirty and worn down faces looking glad to have a break from working the fields.

 

Katniss and I stand side by side hand in hand in front of this crowd as the mayor begins the ceremony with a speech in our honor which I hate. I hate that he is honoring us for murder, I hate that he is praising us for living while Rue and Thresh died and I hate the fact that I have to stand here while he does so not able to say what I want to. After he is finished two girls step forward and give us a massive bouquet of flowers before the mayor hands over the stage to us, now is our time to perform for our lives. Katniss and I both step forward and just do as we are told, we read off of the cards the Capital gave us and then step back.

 

The mayor concludes the ceremony as the two girls return giving us a beautiful small trophy, Katniss and I have to drop each other's hands to hold it to take it but as we do I spot Katniss's eyes fall on something. When I followed her eyes, I see they are on Rue's family and one girl in particular who looks like a mini version of Rue. When I look back into her eyes, I see a fire blazing within them. Katniss Everdeen has become the Girl on Fire once again. She's about to do something and won't stop her, even if it will cause more trouble I will let her do it because I know this is something she has to do. Katniss suddenly rushes forward towards the mayor.

 

"Wait!" Katniss shouts as she runs nearly straight into the mayor. "Wait I have something I want to say!" No one stops her. Perhaps they see the same fire burning in her eyes like I did and knew it's pointless even to try. "I'm sorry I should have said this sooner," Katniss says turning to face Rue's family. "I like Rue she was nice, sweet and so much like my sister Prim, I see Rue every time I look at Prim and think about her every time I see the Rue flowers growing around District Twelve. She was smart and helped me a lot in the Arena until she was killed. I'm sorry Peeta killed her, he was jealous of Lisa and myself and died because of me. I should have noticed Peeta sooner and stopped him, but I was too focused on saving Lisa to notice him. I am very sorry for that."

 

I watch Rue's family cry and smile at the same time as I stand and listen, I think this is the first time someone has said sorry for the death of a fellow Tribute. Katniss then turns and faces an elderly lady who must be Thresh's grandmother and is the only family he appears to have, the women seems moved by Katniss's words and is keen to hear more.

 

"I never spoke to Thresh, but I respected him, he was so big, strong and in training, I saw him rival the Career's in hand to hand combat. He was so good that they tried to convince him to join their group, but he refused to join them, I admired Thresh for that." Katniss stops as the old lady smiles. "Both Rue and Thresh were good people, and I am sorry for your loss."

 

Just as she finishes someone in the crowd whistles loud enough to for everyone to hear, I follow the noise to an old man in the middle of the crowd. He barely stands out at first but does something that quickly changes that, he raises his hand in the air in a symbol that I have seen people in District Twelve do. Then one by one the rest of the crowd joins in until everyone is doing so, this doesn't look good as I can see the Peacekeepers start to walk through the crowd. They grab the old man and begin to bring him forward just as the Peacekeepers start to drag Katniss and myself back inside, I look back through and see something I will never forget.

 

The Peacekeepers who brought the man forward make him kneel where Katniss and I just were seconds ago, the head Peacekeeper then walks up to him and puts a bullet through his skull. I don't see the man's body fall as I am roughly shoved through the door, I know he is dead. Two more shots ring out, and Katniss and I look at each other in shock, how could this have happened? One person is dead and maybe two others because of us, we knew this is a deadly game we are playing, but now it's become clear just how dangerous that game is. I feel sick, and all I want to do is go back to my bed and hide, who could this have happened?


	22. Chapter 22

I collapse to the ground as the full weight of the situation hits me, people died because of us just now. All we said was a few words from the script the Capital gave us, and then Katniss said few words for Rue and Thresh. Katniss said nothing more than a few good things about them, and yet people were killed for it. I feel all the warmth drain out of my body and into the cold stone floor below, I don't know how we could have made things so bad. One maybe three people are dead and the Peacekeepers, I can hear them from in here shouting at the crowd outside to go home. I hope Rue's and Thresh's families are ok. They wouldn't harm them, would they? No, I don't think so, but then again I didn't think that old man would have been shot through the head, I can just hope that they are ok.

 

I feel Katniss kneel down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I must be freezing because I feel her shiver and pull me closer to share the warmth of her body. Katniss's heat seeps into me but it is not enough as I feel it drain from my body almost as soon as it enters, I don't think I will other feel warm again after seeing that execution and knowing that it was mine and Katniss's fault. Those words did cheer up Rue's and Thresh's family but now an old man is dead, and they may be grave endanger because of those words, because of those words they may suffer and die as well as the rest of the District judging by the angry shouts coming from the Peacekeepers. The price of those words is way too high. We should have just stuck to the script and said nothing more. People have died, and more will suffer, all I can do is hope that no one else will die because of our words.

 

I feel Katniss pick me up off of the floor, but my body has gone stiff and cold, I am slow and barely notice myself standing apart from coldness and the little warmth I can feel from Katniss's. All I feel is coldness, guilt and a numbness that drains all other feelings but the cold and guilt from my body. Even with Katniss so close, I can't feel her, apart from a little warmth all I can feel is a solid mass as if I am leaning against a stone wall. Katniss and I look at each other, and in her eyes, I see the same guilt that I am feeling as well as shock, her beautiful grey eyes are wet with tears that she is holding back. She must feel worse than me being the one who said those words but yet she is still holding up better than I am, she should have collapsed, and I should be the one holding her up.

 

I always knew Katniss was strong and admired that about her since that day we meet. She holds me up when I should be holding her up and remains calm hiding her emotions even after what just happened. We both saw that man getting shot in the head and his brain pouring out of his body, but only I collapsed onto the ground. I’m weak when I should be strong, Katniss needs me to comfort her more then I need to be reassured by her, but I am not as tough as she is and too weak to do so. I still am too weak to do so.

 

I just let Katniss guild me into the main room where our Mentors, Prep Teams, and Escorts are waiting. I can't let them see me like this. I can't be weak in front of Johanna as she will never let me forget this day or my father because I don't want him to think that I am a cowardly helpless little girl. I stop us before we enter and stand by myself, I need to be strong like Katniss I tell myself as we enter the room. When we do, we see everyone staring at a blank TV looking confused as two more shots ring out, yet more people may have died because of us. I just hope no one else will.

 

"What happened out there the TV shut off and then we heard loud bangs?" Katniss's Escort asks rushing over to us, and she is quickly followed by everyone else. "Haymitch said a truck backfired, but those bangs didn't sound like a truck backfiring."

 

"Haymitch was right," I tell her, it's best they don't know about the fresh blood on our hands. "It was just an old truck backfiring."

 

"Both of you follow us," Haymitch says as my father and Johanna walk up to us.

 

We leave the other behind and walk out of the room. The Peacekeepers just watch us walk by not really caring what we are doing, but I think that will change if we tried to go outside. We walk up a sizeable beautiful marble staircase up to a floor where we walk on a worn carpet until we get to a large thick double door. We go through the door and into a large room where the ceiling is at least twenty feet high, with fruit and flowers carved into its surface and paintings of fat winged children staring down at us from every angle. Who could live like this with all those children watching your every move? Vases of beautiful flowers fill the air with a lovely scent, but it makes my eyes itch, looking around I see it's also making everyone else's eyes itch as well.

 

I look at the dresses Katniss, and I will be wearing tonight on racks along the wall. So this room must be set up for our use so we can get ready for tonight but before we can even drop the flowers and trophy Johanna rips of my microphone tearing my clothes slightly in the process, and Haymitch cuts off Katniss's microphone. Before we can ask why they stuff our microphone beneath the cushions of a comfy looking couch and wave us to continue following them. I get it now so, they want to speak to us in privet, and those microphones may still be on capturing every word we say.

 

As far as I know, Haymitch has only been here once when he was on his own Victor Tour nearly twenty-five years ago, but he seems to know where he is going, he leads us through the twisting and turning corridors as if he lives here. I don't understand how someone who drinks as much as Haymitch does remember so much of a place he has only been once before, but he clearly knows where he is going. He leads us through the narrowing corridors which seem to get narrower and narrower with every step and only stops to opens doors which from the sound of their hinges squeaking clearly hasn't been opened for several years likely when a younger Haymitch opened them himself all those years ago. Finally, he leads us up a leader and into the dome on top of the Justice Building, this is where they must keep their trash because it's full of broken furniture and everything is covered in dust inches deep. Rusted weapons lay in broken racks and piles of books and paperwork fill the gaps between the old busted furniture.

 

We all gather in the room kicking up years of undisturbed dust as we move and when we are all up here, Johanna loudly slams the trapdoor shut creating a massive dust cloud and most likely alerting everyone in the building that we are here. As the dust settles everyone turns to face Katniss and I gathering close to us to hear every answer to the questions I am in no doubt they are going to ask. As soon as they have all gathered around us, Johanna is unsurprisingly the first one to speak.

 

"What happened out there?" Johanna asks staring at us, paying such close attention to us that it is impossible to lie to her without being caught out. "I know what gunshots sound like and I know I heard them then after the TV went blank."

 

"The Head Peacekeeper shot, an old man who whistled," Katniss tells her, she must see there is no point in lying too because she is straight to the point with her answer. "He did a salute that the rest of the crowd copied, and they dragged him to the stage… They shot him in front of everyone."

 

"We don't know what happened after then," I take over seeing Katniss struggling to relive those awful moments when people were killed because of her speech, now it's my time to be strong for her like she was to me. "The Peacekeepers pushed us inside the building before the old man's body hit the floor, I don't know anything about the other shots apart from that they were gunshots."

 

"We know they were gunshots Brainless," Johanna says.

 

"Are you sure there isn't anything else we need to know about?" My father asks now sounding concerned.

 

"President Snow threatened us in person before we left," I say seeing them all stunned into silence at the news, we probably should have told them sooner. "He threatened to kill everyone close to us if we don't perform well on the Tour and then left."

 

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Haymitch asks, and I can see sweat drop down his forehead. "I didn't even see Snow when I caused trouble in the Area."

 

"You two should have told us sooner," My father adds. "We are all in danger, a lot of danger and need to know everything if we all want to get out of it."

 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Johanna asks sounding angry at the news and like she is about to slap us, hard.

 

"Not now Johanna," My father tells her blocking her path towards us. "Now isn't the time you can wait until we are back on the train."

 

"Fuck that!" Johanna curses trying to get past my dad, but he blocks her at every turn. "Our lives are in their hands, and they keep stuff like that from us! They don't have the right to keep that a secret we fucking deserve to now stuff like that!"

 

"Calm down now isn't the time," My father says to her still stopping her from slapping us. "If you hit them how will you explain the bruises, think about this Johanna they are on camera again in a few hours." Johanna stops struggling to attack us finally starting to see sense, but she still looks extremely pissed. "We can't have them going on camera beaten to a pulp and not able to walk. We need them to look beautiful or will be in even more trouble trying to explain how they were injured between now and then."

 

"Fine, I won't hurt them," Johanna angrily replies before she walks back to the trapdoor and lets herself out stomping down the ladder, we can still hear her angry stomps for minutes as she continues storming away from us.

 

"Is that all you were keeping from us?" Haymitch asks sounding annoyed but not like he is going to hospitalize us like Johanna would have done if my father weren't here to have stopped her. "If there is anything else you need to tell us now or Johanna really will kill you two."

 

"No there is nothing else," Katniss answers shaking her head slightly scared, I am too I haven't seen Johanna that mad in a while, and last time it didn't end well for the person who pissed her off.

 

"That meeting with Snow is the only thing we didn't tell you," I add.

 

"Ok, now we know we really need to tell you to be on your best behavior, and now more speeches just read from the script," Haymitch tells us, and I feel Katniss tense up. Haymitch saying that is likely making her believe that if she hadn't of said those words to Rue's and Thresh's families that old man would still be alive. "Now let's get back to the Prep Team and dressed for tonight."

 

Katniss and I retrace our steps back down to that room with the tall ceiling and winged children watching us from every angle. I am again surprised at Haymitch's memory of this place because twice Katniss and I get lost on the way back down. When we do enter the room I am surprised that the Prep Team are so calm considering what has happened but then I remember that they don't know, they think it was some old truck backfiring and not gunshots ending some innocent person's life. They are still happy and talkative as they dress us, fix our hair and paint our faces with all kinds of makeup. By the time they are done, I am fed up with hearing them talk about pointless things like what food they think will be at the party and what they hope it will be like. I feel like yelling at them or punching them, but I don't knowing I can't do anything that could make our terrible position any worse.

 

When I am done, I am standing in front of a mirror staring at myself and trying to hold in my frustration. Thankfully my feelings don't show on my face. I am wearing a long dress that goes down to my feet and is the color of wheat, high heel shoes, and minimal makeup. My hair is left long tucked behind my ears. It has been washed and massaged but left as it usually is. I look across to Katniss who's being prepped by her team on the other side of the room and see she is wearing the same dress as I am only her hair is braided not left flowing as mine is, her face is also clear of makeup like mine is with just the bare minimum needed. Not that Katniss needs any makeup to look beautiful, she always is gorgeous.

 

Once we are dressed we line up with our Mentors, Escorts, Prep Teams and Stylists ready to enter the ballroom and join the party. Even through the thick wooden doors I can hear music playing and the faint mumbles of people talking loudly, it sounds like the party is already in full swing and everyone in there is having fun. As a new song begins to play, we start to step forward. First, our Prep Teams enter, then our Escorts and Stylists and finally our Mentors leaving Katniss and myself alone for a short privet amount of time. Katniss grabs my hand, and we both turn to each other and smile, we nod saying we are ready before we join the party ourselves.

 

The ballroom has just as high ceiling as the room we were prepped in, but this one has a beautiful painting of a field of corn on the roof instead of the creepy fat children with their eerie unblinking eyes. This room is wider too with marble columns holding up the roof, and bright chandeliers that seem to be floating in above us. We have to descend a staircase to get to the party as we do so hand in hand I scan the room, there are a large punch bowl and tables of food lining the wall to our left. The wall to our right has tables already overflowing with people running its length, and the back wall has a stage where a band is currently playing. Finally in the center of the room is a massive dancefloor filled with people watching Katniss and myself descending towards them, they clap and cheer us giving us both a warm welcome, but I can feel Katniss feeling uneasy beside me. I can feel her hand squeeze mine tighter hunting me slightly, but I don't show any signs of pain, I can feel the palm of her hand start to fill with sweat and shake as we descend. Katniss is never good in front of a group unless on rare occasions like on stage earlier when her eyes fill with fire, and she truly becomes the girl on fire.

 

"Relax they will only want a few pictures and words from us," I whisper to her as we continue to walk and as if on cue a bright flash from a camera blinds me, what is it with these bright flashes on the Capital cameras? It's almost like they are trying to kill me which isn't that far-fetched, after all, we are a thorn in President Snow's side. "In a few minutes, most of them will be too drunk to even remember we were here." I nod towards Haymitch who with Johanna is already halfway through a bottle of something. They are not the only ones drinking either as nearly everyone has a drink in their hands and by the looks of some of the people swaying it isn't their first. "Just smile, and it will be over before you know it."

 

"Ok," Katniss whispers back as she stops shaking and loosens her grip on my hand, she's still sweating though, but it's not really noticeable unless like me you are holding her hand. She puts on a smile, and so do I, it's a lot easier since the feeling of blood flowing to the side Katniss nearly crushed feels fantastic but nothing compared to the feeling of holding Katniss's hand.

 

"Miss Everdeen, Miss Littleton can I ask you a few questions?" A man holding the camera asks stepping forward rising a device closer to us, I don't know what it is called, but I have seen them before and know that it is used to record voices. "I am a reporter from the Capital National Newspaper, and our readers want to know more about you two."

 

I see Katniss nod so I know she agrees to do this, so do I hoping that this could improve our terrible situation right now. So hoping that we will be safe if the people of the Capital like us I give our reply as politely as I can, it won't do us any good if they call me rude in all the papers around Panem, so I have to be extra polite to this man.

 

"Yes, we would love to answer your questions."

 

"Great first off what is it like living together?" The man asks clicking on the device.

 

I don't know how to answer that. Living with Katniss is so good you could write a whole book and still not cover how delightful it is, how could I explain this? It's nice waking up next to Katniss seeing her beautiful sleeping face on those rare days I am awake before her leaving me breathless at the sight before me. How the feeling the warmth of her body lying next to mine is so incredible and feeling her breath on my skin making it tingle and my body shiver is unlike anything else in the world. But how can I tell him that? How can I say to him that sleeping in the same bed as Katniss is so fantastic without him twisting those words into some embarrassing story for his reader to lose themselves in?

 

I could tell him that spending every day with Katniss has made my time before dull and depressing and makes me see a bright, happy future, but that could backfire too if he asks me what we get up to. How can I possibly say that illegally punching in the woods surrounding District Twelve is a good thing? Saying that will get us into more trouble than we can possible imagen, saying that will lead to the deaths of all those we love. So what can I say that can't be twisted or used against us? I got it. I can talk about Katniss's beautiful family. That could work very well, Johanna already told me everyone loves Katniss's sister Prim so I can't go wrong by talking about her.

 

"It's working out better than I thought," I tell him with a smile. "I thought it would be awkward with Katniss's family, but they accepted me like I was already part of the family and made me feel at home with them in District Twelve."

 

"Ok," Her replies turning to Katniss, I just answered his question so why does Katniss have to answer it too? "How is it for you Miss Everdeen?"

 

"Um well, I was nervous at first about it," Katniss answers doing her best to hide her nervousness that I feel in her hand. "Like Lisa, I was nervous about how my family would react, but they were fine with it, after that we grew closer together and I showed Lisa around the District. Since then we have been happy together, so it's all going well with us living together under one roof."

 

"Ok next question," The man says looking at a plastic note I can just about see taped to his wrist. "How of your lives changed since the Hunger Games ended?"

 

"They are the same as before," I tell him, I can't mention the nightmares seeing how that could be a bad thing to say. "We live in a bigger house, but we go about our lives as if nothing happened, we are happy though since now we have each other."

 

"As Lisa said," Katniss adds as the man looks to her for an answer, again I don't see why my answer isn't enough. "We are happier but live a normal happy life in District Twelve."

 

"Last question," The man says again looking at that note taped to his wrist. "How is your relationship going?"

 

"It's going great," I quickly tell him not liking that he would doubt Katniss and my love for each other like it isn't true. "We are happy together, we do argue but so does every couple, and we always make up within an hour."

 

"Like she said" Katniss answers. "We argue from time to time but are happy together and always make up."

 

"Thank you," The reporter replies with a slight nod of his head. "Enjoy the rest of your evening and í wish you two have a long happy life together."

 

"If only you knew how our lives could end at any second," I think as I watch him leave.

 

"Do you want to dance?" I ask Katniss nodding towards the dance floor. Katniss looks unsure whether or not to accept, so I lean in close and whisper. "It will get us away from these people."

 

"Ok," Katniss replies with a small nod of her head and a small blush on her cheeks, I lead Katniss over to the dance floor where we start to dance a dance taught to us by our Escorts. This dance is slow one where you hold your partner close and move in the beat of the music. We practiced on the train with Johanna constantly mocking us, but that feels like nothing compared to the stares we are receiving from the crowd around us that stare at us dancing as if they have never seen dancing before. "I don't think dancing to escape attention is working."

 

"But it's not as bad this way," I tell her as I spin her on the dance floor. "At least this way we get to have some fun and are distracted from their stares."

 

"I guess so," Katniss says with her small smile growing bigger.

 

"Now let's just have some fun and forget about everyone who's watching," I tell her as we continue to dance. "They are just jealous that I am the one dancing with you and they aren't."

 

With that we enjoy the rest of the party dancing together, eating some fantastic food that must have come from the Capital and have a great time together. By the end of the party, my feet hurt and I am exhausted, but Katniss and I still have a big job to do. We have to get Haymitch and Johanna who by the end of the night are passed out drunk, we have to drag them back to the train with little help from the others who are a bit drunk themselves, and they are barely able to stumble back to the train themselves. But somehow we make it back to the train on time, and as soon as we are on board the train departs from the station, we all head straight to bed since it already is two in the morning and we are all exhausted. Katniss and I don't even bother getting undressed we just take off our shoes and dive into bed falling asleep as soon as our bodies hit the pillows, too much has happened today.

 

When I open my eyes again but I am no longer in mine and Katniss's bed on the train or next to Katniss, I am laying on the floor of some cave in the middle of a forest. This cave looks familiar, the forest outside also looks familiar too, I have been here before, but I don't know when. I step out of the cave and into the woods I know I have been here before everything looks so familiar, the sky is blue with no clouds in the sky and the sun is just about to set. I can already see the stars start to appear in the sky and a big full moon, it's too big and bright to be real though, and something else seems off with the moon.

 

Everything seems off with this place, the leaves on the trees are too green, the smell of the forest too strong and even the sun doesn't seem right. Everything about this place seems so wrong but so familiar, where am I? I continue to walk through the trees as the sun gets lower and the forest gets darker, a cold wind starts to blow through the woods gently and in this hay colored dress I am wearing it cutting right through me making me shiver. Where am I and how did I get here? I need to know what is happening, the last thing I remember is falling asleep next to… Katniss, where is Katniss? Is she somewhere in the forest too? I have to find her. I need to know if she is ok.

 

"Katniss!" I start to run forward calling out Katniss's name, I run, stumble and make my way through the forests as fast as I can needing to know Katniss is ok. It's only when I get to a small clear that I stop, right when I am in the middle of the clearing some feeling of dread makes me stop. "Katniss!"

 

I call out again, I know it's no pointless that the feeling that made me stop couldn't have been from her but I have. I have to; she may be nearby and heard my voice. It's now that I hear a loud sound of a tree trunk being snapped. I turn around in time to see a massive tree collapse in the woods where I came from just seconds ago, what did that? What could have the power to snap a tree as if it is a twig? I look around me but see nothing but trees and leaf's around me, no birds or any other animals are in sight like something scared them off. But something is out there I can hear it moving around snapping branches as it goes, it's getting closer, but I can't see it. What is out there?

 

"Who's out there?" I yell out demanding whatever is heading my way to speak up. It already knows I am here so there is no point in trying to hide so I stay here demanding as loudly as I can for whatever is heading my way to identify itself. "Who is out there?"

 

"Forgotten us already" A snake-like voice comes from the forest as another tree is toppled, who have I forgotten? I know no one who has a snake-like voice like that but whatever is coming my way clearly knows me, but what knows me? "After what you took from me I thought you would remember me."

 

"Well I don't," I tell whoever it is, I won't fear whatever it is or run from it. It may be bigger, and it may be stronger then I am to be able to knock those trees over, but I won't fear it, I will face it and not back down. "So tell me who you are right now!"

 

"The two you blinded!" I angrily hiss as it bursts into the clearing, now I remember it and where I am. I am back in the Hunger Games Arena.

 

I shack in fear at the thought of being back in this piece of hell. But more frightening is the thing before me, it's an evil creature that nearly killed Katniss and myself during the Games. I look up and see that giant two heading snake staring back at me only this time all four of its eyes are pouring blood out of their sockets with a knife still in one of them. It stares back at me with its blood-filled stare hissing loudly in anger. Everything about this creature staring at me is evil, its look, its smell and its purpose. Evil, there's no other world to call a monster that was made to kill children.

 

"You took us eyes," One of the heads hiss a hiss filled with rage.

 

"You made us suffer," The other head hiss, but his hiss is full of pain. "No its time to repay you for what you did, it's time for us to get our justice."

 

"You tried to kill me!" I yell at the monster shaking in fear but not backing down, I beat this thing once before, and I can beat it again. "You tried to kill Katniss!"

 

"Oh yes, your girl," The pain filled head hissed.

 

"She was a tasty snack," The rage-filled head continues opening his mouth to reveal that its teeth are bloodstained… And a braid of… Hair… Katniss's hair. "But you look tastier."

 

"What did you do to Katniss?" I demanded to know. If that's her blood. If that's her braid. If that's Katniss in its teeth, then I will make this monster suffer.

 

"Like we said," The rage-filled head hissed leaning in close enough for me to smell the sickly smell of blood on its teeth. "She was a tasty snack."

 

"And now we will taste your flesh," The pain filled head tells me leaning back reading its attack.

 

"Not if I kill you first!" I scream at this monster full of rage that this thing ate my Katniss. "And if you have thought you suffered before you haven't felt anything yet."

 

"Not on my watch," A cruel, cold voice says from behind me, but before I can turn around to look, I feel a sharp burning pain in my left knee. Fall to the ground screaming in pain and look down at my knee to see a massive gaping hole where my knee should be. "Have fun dying, and I'll be seeing you in hell."

 

"Now then how would you make us suffer?" The two-headed monster hiss's mocking me. "We will enjoy devouring your flesh and crunching on your bones." Both of the snakeheads slowly descends towards me with their mouths open wide showing all its teeth. I can't escape or fight back. I can't do anything but die in this monster's stomach. I close my eyes and try not to think of it. I wait for death to take me. "I wonder what you are going to taste like."

 

I awaken breathing heavily and covered in sweat. My heart is pounding in my chest like there is no tomorrow, it’s beating so hard that I fear it may break my ribs. It was just a dream, another horrible dream that keeps me trapped in the Arena even after Katniss and I won our freedom from that hellhole. Katniss and I are no strangers to these terrifying dreams. We've had them for most of the nights since we left the Arena six months ago. I guess what Johanna mentioned at one point was right, you never really escape from the Arena.

 

Something suddenly touches my shoulder, I flinch out of the way and turn to face Katniss. Her eyes are looking at me with the same worried look I've gotten used to waking up to when I have one of those dreams. It's the same one I give her when she wakes up screaming. The Arena fucked us both up, we both have nightmares, flashbacks and are both startled by loud noises. We will never be the same girls that entered that Arena six months ago. Now we are two girls who can't sleep some nights and only find comfort in each other's arms.

 

I start to take deep breaths as I try and calm myself down, I move back to Katniss who quickly wraps her arms around me embracing me with her warmth. I wrap my hand around her and rest my head on her shoulder. This is how we always calm down after one of those horrible dreams, we hug until we stop stacking and our hearts are beating as they usually do. We hold each other until we both fall asleep in each other's arms hoping to find sleep again, sometimes we never do and just stroke each other's bodies until we see the sun rising on the horizon. But tonight we both fall back to sleep, wrapped in each other's warmth we once again drift off into a hopefully peaceful slumber.

 

The next time I wake up the sun has already risen and is shining through the window of our bedroom on the train. We only have a day of traveling, so no one has come to wake us up since judging by the position of the sun its nearly midday. I blink myself awake to the beautiful morning, or noon or whatever it is a more attractive sight soon replaces that, I see Katniss still fast asleep lying next to me. There is nothing more beautiful than her. Katniss is the definition of beauty itself. I could spend the rest of my life just lying next to Katniss watching her sleep and want nothing else, seeing her sleeping face makes me feel all warm inside, and I just want to kiss her cute sleeping face all over.

 

But I don't, I know if I do that then I'll want to do other things. Those other things Katniss will definitely not want to do and I don't want to force her to do those things. Katniss is pure, innocent and clueless in those matters. She doesn't get Johanna's jokes and blushes when we kiss in public, maybe in time we will do those things but not right now. Great now I am tempted to do those things, I feel my face redden with the thought, and a heat starts to burn within me. It just so happens that Katniss choices now to wake up and see that I have red with the notion of doing those things to her, she looks at me with confusion and worry as she sits up.

 

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Katniss asks look closely at me, why does she have to be so close when I have thoughts like this circling through my mind. She so close that I can smell her scent and feel her breath hitting my lips, I wish she would back up she's only going to make those thoughts in my head stronger. "You face is red, you're not sick are you?"

 

"No… I'm fine… Perfectly fine," I quickly answer hoping she would leave it at that but she won't, I can see that the worry and confusion in her eyes are still there and growing stronger. "I'm perfectly fine."

 

"Are you sure?" Katniss asks putting her hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

 

"As I said I am fine," I tell her already knowing what is causing this, but Katniss doesn't, and it's best that she doesn't find out. She would kill me if she found out what I was thinking of doing to her, I don't want that. "It must have happened in my sleep."

 

"Are you sure?" Katniss asks removing her hand from my forehead. "You can tell me if anything is wrong, I'll still love you and will help you as best as I can."

 

"Nothing's wrong," I tell her, she can't know what I am thinking of.

 

"Ok but we should probably get up and get some breakfast," Katniss says sliding her feet off over the edge of the bed, she doesn't know what time it is.

 

"I think you mean lunch," I say causing to look back at me as if I really am sick, but she quickly realizes that I am right. "It's nearly midday."

 

"Oh… then let's get ready and go get some lunch," Katniss says with a small smile. "I can't remember the last time I slept in this late. I'll use the shower first if that's ok."

 

"Yeah sure," I reply laying back down. "If I fall back to sleep wake me up when you are done."

 

With that I watch Katniss walk into the bathroom attached to our bedroom, as I watch her I am wounding how she never slept in before. That's one thing Katniss, and I don't have in common, I sleep in whenever I can or whenever I can't be bothered to go to school while as Katniss always wakes up before the sun has even risen over the horizon. I just don't get how and why she does that. I can sort of understand waking up after a bad nightmare but not by choice. I close my eyes and listen to the shower turn on, and Katniss start to hum a tune, she has a beautiful voice but only sings in the shower and rarely anywhere else. I love hearing her singing voice and wish to hear more of it but Katniss to too shy to sing in front of people. So I only get to listen to her right now because she thinks I am going back to sleep, I hate eavesdropping on her, but it's the only way to listen to her beautiful singing voice.

 

So I lay here with my eyes closed losing myself in her incredible voice, I am almost disappointed when I hear her stop and the shower turns off. I keep my eyes shut as I hear the bathroom door open and Katniss walk in. I'm tempted to look as I didn't see her bring any clothes in there with her so right now she should be only wrapped in her towel, but I don't look. I don't want to look at her like that with these thoughts still in my head. But once I get in there and have a cold shower I sure I will be back to normal.

 

I open my eyes when I feel Katniss gentle shake my shoulder, I was right all she is wearing only her towel, and she is staring down at me with her hair still damp and a warm smile on her face. But the way she's leaned down to shake me awake is causing me more problems than just waking me up. I can see down her towel onto the top of her breasts. Yeah, I really am going to need a cold shower, a really freezing cold one.

 

"The showers free now," Katniss tells me utterly clueless about the effect she's having on me right now.

 

"Ok," I reply turning away from her as quickly as I can without making it look like I don't want to see her.

 

I make my way to the bathroom and switch the shower on making the water come out as cold as it possibly can. I can't believe how much of an effect Katniss has on me. I jump into the shower shivering as its cold water covers my body like a blanket of ice, this is what I need right now, and I can almost feel those thoughts wash out of my body and drain out of the shower with the freezing water. Eventually, I have to turn the shower up, so the warm water stops me from becoming an icicle, but before I do, I make sure all those thoughts are gone from my head, with the now warm water I scrub my body until it sparkles. I use what the Capital provided for us to wash with and find that they are full of lies, what I used claims that it will make me smell like a summer's day, but it only smells like one of those intense perfumes that overpowers your sense. Whoever made this stuff is either a big liar or doesn't have the sense of smell because this smell is far from that off any summer's day that I have smelt.

 

Once I am done making my skin shine and sting I get out and dry myself off, like Katniss I didn't bring in my clothes with me, so I too walk out and see the room a mess. Katniss is nowhere to be seen so she must have already left to get something to eat but she's not a messy person, no Katniss is neat and tired and would never leave the room like this. What if something happened to her? No, she's okay no one would hurt her since she is needed on this tour, the Capital requires her to be on this trip so they won't harm her. They will wait until the tour is over before trying something like that, she's fine Katniss is just fine. I know she is. She is fine right? Johanna enters the room seconds later her eyes widening at the mess and her lips turning into a smirk, Katniss must be alright if Johanna is like this.

 

"Seems you two had a fun night, it makes sense why you two missed breakfast now," Johanna says with a whistle as she looks around mine and Katniss's room examining the mess. "Now get Katniss and come on lunch will be served soon and you two need to eat something."

 

"I think Katniss already left, she had her shower before me and wasn't here when I got out," I tell her as I start to dress myself.

 

"Well, she isn't there," Johanna tells me as the smirk leaves her face. "How long where you in the shower?"

 

"A few minutes why?" I ask her as it hits me, Johanna would have come from the dining cart, she didn't see Katniss and the rooms a mess. Something must have happened to Katniss! This mess looks like a struggle and Katniss is gone. Where is she? "Where is Katniss?"

 

"I don't know, but we need to tell the others," Johanna says as I quickly rush to finish dressing myself, I have to find her. "The train is stopping for fuel in two hours. We have until then to find her because after then they could easily leave the train and we'll lose her trail."

 

"We have to find her," I tell her as I go to leave but she stops me by grabbing my arm, I look at her as I try to break free, but Johanna has always been stronger than me. "Let me go!" I yell at her. I need to find Katniss. "I'll start looking while you tell the others"

 

"No," Johanna firmly replies as I give up on freeing my arms, her voice is enough to tell me that it's pointless even to attempt to escape. "Listen Brainless whoever took your girl may be after you too so we are going to tell the others together and then you are not leaving my sights, got it?"

 

"Yes," I say knowing in my mind that it's the right thing to do, but my body is screaming that it's the wrong thing to do, all I can think about is Katniss in danger at the mercy of someone while I am here doing nothing to find her.

 

"Ok stay close," Johanna tells me as she pulls me out of the room and down the corridor, her grip never losses and her pace never slows down, but thankfully her quick pace means that soon we can begin the search for Katniss.

 

Don't worry Katniss soon we will find you, Haymitch, Johanna, my father and I will find you, and I swear I will make whoever took you suffer for it. Come to think of it Johanna has come to this conclusion too fast, I thought she would never believe this to be true but she came to this conclusion without me even saying it.

 

"Johanna, what's going on?" I ask her as we walk, she knows more than me that much is clear. "You seem to know more about this then I do."

 

"Something I hoped would never come up," Johanna answers looking down at the floor but not slowing her pace. "An old friend of mine said that a group of people wanted both you and Katniss dead, I trust him enough to know that what he says is true but I never thought they would make a move."

 

"I can't believe you!" I scream at her after she stormed off yesterday saying we have no right to hide things from her I can't believe she would hide something from me. "You tried to hit me yesterday and know you are doing the same and Katniss is gone!"

 

"I guess we are even," Johanna comments. "Now let's hurry up and tell the other, the sooner they know, the sooner we can find Katniss."


	23. Chapter 23

Johanna pulls me into the dining cart where everyone but Katniss is there, and instantly they know something is up. They turn to stare at Johanna and me as Johanna pulls me towards them. My father steps forward looking at me like I have done something I shouldn't have, but when his eyes meet mine, I can see in his eyes that he knows that's not the case and something else is wrong. Haymitch also steps forward but unlike my father he only gives me a quick look before looking behind Johanna and myself at the door we just came through, he must be looking for Katniss, and when he looks back at me I can tell he already knows she's missing. Both my dad and Haymitch walk towards us knowing something is wrong and looking both of us over in case we are injured, they meet us halfway and we all huddle close together, when we talk it's in hushed voices, so the Capital people among us don't overhear.

"What's happened?" Haymitch asks quietly getting straight to the point.

"Katniss is gone," I tell them, and in return, they both look at me with surprised unbelieving looks in their eyes.

"Are you sure she's gone?" My father asks me putting both his hands on my shoulders and looking so closely at my face that I find it impossible to break eye contact with him. "She couldn't have gone for a walk."

"No, she's gone," I tell them again. "Someone took her."

"What do you mean someone took her?" Haymitch questions still doubting what I know to be true.

"It's true Haymitch," Johanna answer for me, and now everyone's attention is on her. "Their room was a mess, and Katniss is nowhere to be seen, it looks like a struggle took place in their but Brainless here didn't hear a thing, so I think they got her pretty easy."

"That's good, at least that means there's a good chance she isn't hurt," Haymitch replies, and I hear myself sigh in relief, it feels like a massive weight has been lifted off of my shoulder hearing that Katniss may be unharmed by those who took her.

"She's still missing," I say knowing she may be unharmed but is still with whoever took her. "We still need to find her."

"Don't worry we will?" My father tells me with a pat on my back.

"She must be back the way you two came," Haymitch determines looking at the door Johanna, and I entered through. "We would have seen her if she came through this car."

"Good now let's go car by car until we find them," Johanna says starting to walk back to the door, with her hand still tightly wrapped around arm she also takes me with her nearly causing me to fall over with the sudden movement she made towards the door.

"Johanna, can you let me go?" I ask as I keep up with her rapid pace.

"Oh yeah," Johanna replies sounding like she has forgotten all about me as she is letting go of my arm, as soon as my arm is free I start to rub the sore area where Johanna gripped me hard enough to leave a rather big nasty looking bruise. "I was still holding onto you."

We start moving car by car back down the train searching every room and every other place someone could hide, but we never find a thing or see any signs that anything is happening in those rooms that shouldn’t be. Everything is in order, and the only way you can tell something is wrong is that we are searching desperately in my case for Katniss, Katniss who has vanished without a trace while I took a shower. I feel terrible, I should have heard something and rushed to her aid, but I didn't and left her to the mercy of who other took her. I should have been able to do something, Katniss and I protect each other from any danger, that's how we won the Hunger Games six month ago, and that's how we survived ever since.

I am terrible, ever since this Victor Tour began I have been an awful girlfriend to Katniss. She was strong and there for me after that man was shot and I was too weak and pathetic to be there for her, Katniss is dealing a lot better with this situation than me, and I am dragging her down with me. Now she was taken while I was in the room next to her, I am a terrible girlfriend who couldn't even protect my girl when she was so close by. It should have been me captured and not Katniss. Katniss would have found me before the others knew I was gone while I have to get their help. I am terribly weak and pitiful. I don't deserve to be the girlfriend of someone as perfect as Katniss.

We move into the next car after finding no signs of Katniss anywhere, the first room we get to is mine and Katniss's place which is still a mess from when they took Katniss. I still remember her sweet singing voice as she showered unaware that I am listening to her, I even remember her smiling face and feel her heat on my shoulder as she gently shook me awake. I still can't believe that the happy memory of her only an hour ago was destroyed just minutes later as I showered, I still can't believe that I didn't hear it happen. Did Katniss call for help? Did she think I didn't care when she called out for me to save her? If she did then she must hate me, she must believe that I didn't care about her or was part of the plan to take her.

Katniss must hate me right now. She must be tied up somewhere cursing me as she waits to be killed if they haven't killed her already. I hope they didn't kill her already if they did they will regret it. I will make them suffer for every hair on Katniss’s body they harm. I will make them wish for death before I kill them if Katniss is hurt in any way by their hands. I am even thinking of killing Johanna for not telling her about this threat beforehand. I guess I now know how she felt being kept in the dark about what happened the morning of the tour before we left. I still hate her for it though. I should forgive her since I did the same thing to her, but now Katniss is gone something we could have prevented if Johanna had said something sooner, I could have stopped her from being taken if only I would have known about this threat.

"She not here?" My father says after he takes a quick look around the room. "I found this though," He says holding up a white piece of cloth. "It smells like chlorophyll, so we now know how they took her and why you didn't hear anything."

"So we know why they hate the two lovebirds because of Brainless and her own actions during the Hunger Games," Johanna begins to reply pointing to me with her hand as she calls me Brainless, she then pokes the cloth with her finger as she takes a step towards him. "We know how they drugged her. We know when they took her because your daughter was taking a shower in the next room, but we don't know what they did next, it's like they vanished without a trace."

"We will find her," I tell them not giving up, I can't give up until Katniss is safe and sound back in my arms. "We have to find her."

"Don't worry will find your girl," Johanna replies turning around and patting my head like I am the little kid I was when we first met, she even sounded like she did that day as she spoke just now. "She be fine, they can't kill her, not here on the train because it will be too hard to hide so we know she still alive somewhere waiting for us mainly you to save her."

"We need to talk on the move," My father says stepping between us towards the door. "We need to move fast if we want to find them before the train next stops."

We move to the next room quickly after that and find nothing. I don't know whose room it was but the place after that one is Johanna's. Her room on the train is just like her place back in District Seven, a mess with clothes scattered all over the floor but her bed perfectly made. But on top of her bed ruining the perfect white sheets is a pink vibrator Johanna must have brought with her from her rather impressive collection of adult toys, Johanna just walks up too in like it's no big deal and stuffs it into a draw. When she turns back around, she gives me a look that says "What you haven't left one out before" as she walks back towards me.

My father and Haymitch search the room, they don't find much other than a few empty beer bottles and an adult magazine which again Johanna just shrugs off giving me that same look. Ok, I do own a few toys… All of them were gifts from Johanna, so it's not like I went out and brought them myself, I could never bring myself to do something like that, and if someone caught me, I would die of embarrassment. I have to hide them because toys like that you can only buy on the Black Market in District Seven. If the Peacekeepers found out, I would be flogged, and if my mother found them, I would be discovered dead within an hour. So I kept them well hidden in my room and rarely… used them. I couldn't help myself ok… I was curious about how they would feel if I used them on myself… And sometimes I just had too after seeing some of the hottest people in my home District work, watching their strong arms swing their axes sparked a desire deep within me that would only go away with the help of those toys. I always made sure I was home alone every time though, like I said my mother would kill me if she found out. So I can understand why she has… That toy with her because being with Katniss has sparked those desires within me so deep and intense that I longed for one of my toys, but I can't understand why she has that magazine with her.

I can't understand why anyone would own something like that magazine. I peeked at one of those magazines that Johanna owned one night when I slept on her couch after my mother literally throw me out of the house just because I called her a bitch, I still can remember every detail and those details made me slightly scared of Johanna. Those pages were filled with girls tied up as ever a man or a woman in some kind of black suit played with their bodies. I shiver at the memory of those poor girls being whipped, spanked and ever denied their orgasm or forced to cum over and over again until they are begging for the person to stop. I started to feel nervous around Johanna after that night because back then we would fuck each other from time to time and some of those times she did bind my hands to the headboard leaving me at her mercy.

To make things worse about those magazines, I know some of the girls that were in them. Some went to my school, and one was in my class, all those girls were poor and I believe they were only doing that for food. I felt disgusted with whoever made those magazines after that night, how could someone exploit the bodies of those unfortunate starving girls? I expect that from the Peacekeepers but not from the people of my District, I still can believe there were people back home that would do stuff like that.

The next room is Haymitch's. It looks just like his home in Twelve. Beer bottles cover the floor like a carpet of glass, the smell is like that of a pigsty, and I can't even see his bed under all this mess. My head hurts as the smell gets to me and we all quickly leave each knowing no human can stay in there, only whatever Haymitch is can live in a mess like that. So we move on into my dad's room which is so neat and tidy that it feels like we stepped onto a different plant after leaving Haymitch's chamber, it smells like pine needles, everything is clean, and everything is in its place.

The search of this room is quick and easy, but unfortunately, there still is no sign of Katniss, it's like Johanna said, it is like she's vanished into thin air. As we leave a picture catches my eyes, it's of my mother hugging me, and strangely both of us have a smile on our faces. This can't be real. My mother is a controlling bitch, not some happy mother who hugs her daughter tightly with a smile on her face. My mother can't be the same women in this photo with me. She hits me as hard as she can while this women holding me in the picture seems like she's afraid she will hurt me if she holds me too tightly. This photo can't be real. It can't be, can it? I look over to my dad and mentally send him a message, this picture is fake right?

"Dad," I call over to him.

"Yes dear," He replies walking over to me.

"Who is this in the photo with me?" I ask him pointing to the photo, but his face turns as white as the sheets on his bed when he sees it, he takes a step backwards looking like he's seen a ghost.

"I…" He takes a deep breath before he continues, what's wrong with him my father is never like this ever. "I'll tell you about it later. After we find Katniss ok."

"Ok," I sigh, something is wrong with this photo. I want to know what, but my father is right, we need to find Katniss first and then more out about this picture.

We leave the room and move to the next car. This one is used to store cargo. All our prep stuff is stored here, and all the supplies for the trip are here also, this car feels bigger than the others, but its darker as only a few lights work. Katniss must be here. It's the perfect place for whoever took her to hide from us. There are dark corners, large empty crates and an endless amount of possible hiding spaces. Katniss is in one of those areas I know it. She has to be, and I hope she's ok, she better be ok or I'll go on a rampage leaving her captures begging for mercy. Just hold on Katniss we are here, we are close by so just hold on we will free you shortly.

I know she's in this room, we just need to search the hiding places until we find her. Haymitch stays at the door we entered through, and my father walks to another door at the other end of the car, it is up to Johanna and myself to search this car as the two men are too big to fit between the crates and explore the dark, perfect hiding spots. Johanna moves to take one side while I move to take the other, it's a tight fit, and I have to hold my breath, but soon I am able to fit between the boxes to a small opening on the other side. It's pitch black with not a single ray of light breaching this darkness. I take a step forward and instantly someone starts to laugh. I whip my head from side to side only to see darkness, even the way I can from has be absorbed by the darkness.

"About time you got here," A cold metallic voice says as a spotlight falls on me. "We were beginning to think you would never come." Now a never light shines down but not on me, it's on… it on Katniss, Katniss I can see her only a meter away tied to a chair staring at me with her mouth taped shut. I go to her, but the voice stops me, with a few simple words that make my blood freeze and my mind fill with terror. "Leave that light, and the girl dies." I stop and stay I my light. I can't let Katniss die. "Good girl."

"What do you want?" I ask the voice not letting it have all the control, it can try, but I will still maintain some control in this situation no matter how little that may be. "Why are you doing this?"

"To teach you a lesson," I feel a shiver go down my spine, Katniss and I have done so many things wrongs that this could be really bad for us. "And punish you Brainless." The voice is different right now it sounds familiar, it sounds like Johanna. It is Johanna's voice, wait what is going on here? "You two really needed something like this to get you both to understand what's at stake."

"It was for your own good Lisa," I hear my father say as the lights come on, and I see him, Haymitch and Johanna surrounding us. "This could really happen to you two, so you really need to start to listen to us when we tell you something."

"You two could have got us all killed hundreds of times already and needed to feel what it's like when someone's life is on the line that you care about," Haymitch tell us.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out before though Brainless, you know me and still didn't see I was acting out of character," Johanna says with a triumphant smirk on her face that says I fooled you. "Firstly that I went to get help, you know if this were real I would have sent you to go get help well I went on ahead." That's true Johanna hates to ask people for help. "Secondly that we never alerted the Peacekeepers." That's also true we never told anyone not even our prep teams knew. "And finally that we took Katniss when if we wanted to punish her like those people I made up did we would have taken you to make her suffer." I can see that now, to hurt me they hurt Katniss and to hurt Katniss they hurt me. I can see the signs of the lie now but back then I couldn't because of how worried I was for Katniss at the time. "But at least it seems to have worked. I bet they will listen to us now."

After having something to eat Katniss and I go back to our room, we understand why they tricked us, but we hate them for deceiving us. We know they did it for our own good, but we don't want to thank them for it or see them right now, we both feel betrayed and annoyed at them. So we lock ourselves in our rooms until we can forgive them. So until then, we are both in this small place together, not that I am complaining though as I get to spend some alone time with my beautiful sweet, cute little Katniss. I just go straight to the bed and lay down on its soft, comfortable surface. It's so soft almost like I am floating on a cloud high in the bright blue sky safely out of reach of this shithole we call Panem.

I feel the mattress dip and the warmth of someone so close to me we are only millimeters away from touching, I open my eyes and look straight into the beautiful grey ones of Katniss whose eyes look as impressive as the moon. On her lips is the most beautiful smile and the feeling of her breath hitting my lips is like heaven itself. She is laying so close to me that I feel her heat sink into me, that I can smell her beautiful scent and almost hear the gentle beat of her heart. We just lay here staring deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes as time passes us by, no words are said or needed as we lay here, all we need is each other, and everything will be ok. But as time passes I notice something isn't right with her, her cheeks are slowly turning red and as cute as that may be I would like to know why. I can feel her heartbeat start to increase, and I can see in her eyes that she is more and more nervous by the second.

"Katniss is something wrong?" I ask her. I swear those guys will pay if they traumatized her with that fake kidnapping.

I was just beginning to plot my revenge on them when something stops my trail of thoughts dead, something soft, something warm and something amazing. Katniss leans forward and gently presses her lips against my own, she touches her soft, warm lips against my so tenderly but so full of love. I was too stunned at first, but now I kiss her back just as gently, our kiss is full of love, full of passion and full of something else, something that wasn't there before in our previous kisses.

"I take that as a no then," I almost whisper as we regrettably break our lips apart, I wish we could have continued that kiss until the end of time.

If that kiss took me by surprise then what Katniss does next completely catches me off guard. She pushes my should so I am laying on my back and then rolls on top of me before I can even react Katniss has her hands on my cheeks holding my face still as she kisses my lips again. This time her kiss is harder, with more passion and more of that other strange new thing. Katniss kisses me like her life depends on it, and it feels incredible, I quickly and softly wrap my arms around her holding her body close against my own. Her lips stay glued to my own as her hands keep my face still for her, I feel her fingers gently stroke my cheeks as she kisses me and I let my own arms stroke up and down her back and sides, rubbing and massaging her skin through her shirt. I love this, don't get me wrong I really do love doing this with Katniss, but Katniss isn't herself, she is more like an animal now then her usual shy pure cute little self. She tears her lips away from mine after a few minutes and looks me in the eyes, I really want to continue, but her hands stay on my cheeks keeping e and bay.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you," Katniss finally whispers as her cheeks light up with redness. "Johanna suggested this."

Johanna. She turned my pure Katniss into this kissing monster.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," I tell her.

"I do want to," Katniss replies looking down to avoid making eye contact. "I've been having… these feelings… Johanna noticed and said it was obvious… she told me what they were and… suggested that we…"

"Fuck," I say, and Katniss nods. "You don't have to force yourself, I want to, but I can wait until you are ready."

"I want to its just…" Katniss says looking up, and I can still see that Katniss is that shy little girl and not a kissing monster. "I haven't done this before. Johanna told me a few things and that it will feel good but don't know what to do."

"I'll show you but first are you really sure you want to do this?" Katniss nods. "Ok but if you want to stop at any time tell me and I'll stop, I don't want you to force yourself to do anything you are uncomfortable with ok." Again Katniss nods, with her consent, I gently flip us around, so I'm on top and Katniss is below me. Feeling nervous myself I start by kissing her lips again. I don't know why I am nervous I had done this several times before, but then again none of those girls were as beautiful as Katniss. "Ready?" I ask her breaking out kiss, again she shyly nods. "Ok, I'm going to begin now."

I kiss her on the lips again be as gentle as I can treating her like the gentle flower she is, I want her first time to be enjoyable. I may hurt her at first, but I want to limit that pain and let her enjoy it, so everything I do is gentle and careful. I kiss her lips before I carefully take her lower lip in-between my teeth and pulling it slight asking for permission to enter her mouth. Katniss slowly opens her mouth, and I let my tongue enter it, at first this surprises Katniss, but soon I feel her tongue start to join mine and her hand on the back of my head pulling me closer to deepen the kiss.

I take my time to explore Katniss's mouth and letting her explore my own. I take my time to savor her delicious taste before I move on. I kiss the corner of her mouth and then along her jawline, when I reach her ear I blow it causing her to shiver beneath me. I gently kiss her earlobe nipping it with my teeth causing Katniss to let out a little moan, god her voice is so sexy. I move to her neck kissing her soft skin I can tell Katniss is enjoying this as she turns her head giving me better access to her smooth neck. I kiss my way along her flesh until I reach a particular sweet spot, I linger there for longer causing Katniss to start letting out little quiet moans. Meanwhile, my hand roams over her body hating the fabric of her shirt that keeps them from her flesh, when I finally cup her breast through her top I am nervous about how Katniss will react, but all she does is quietly moan and arch her back pressing more of herself into my hand.

"Lisa," Katniss softly moans as I move onto her other breast kneading and squeezing it through her top, her moans are like music to my ears, and I find myself smirking knowing that I am the one making her groan.

I slip one of my hands up underneath her shirt running it gently along her stomach, and before I pull it out, I move my lips from that sweet spot on her neck and work my way back up to her lips while my hands grip the hem of her shirt. As I kiss her lips I slowly start to lift it up, and Katniss sits up to aid me in removing it, soon I am breaking my kiss to pull the shirt over her head. But as soon as her lips are free again, I continue to kiss her while pulling the shirt the rest of the way over her head.

Soon her shirt is on the floor, and we are falling back down onto the bed our lips never breaking apart. My hands continue to roam over her body as my lips begin to trail down her neck to that swear spot once again, my hands enjoy the exposed flesh as they travel across her body moving to her back. Once I reach that place on her neck again Katniss whimpers as leave my mark on her, I gently kiss her neck as my hands reach the clip on her bra. Soon I have it undone and slowly removing it while moving my lips back up to her mouth, this is when I feel Katniss nerves on her tense skin and notice her red face. I immediately stop what I am doing and sit up to look Katniss in her eyes.

"I can stop if you want me to," I tell her as gentle as I can while hovering over her.

"No, I want to continue" Katniss replies shaking her head. "I'm just nervous… I haven't done anything like this before."

"Ok but remember I'll stop if you want me to," I say before planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"Ok," Katniss says removing her bar for me.

I continue to kiss her as my hand once again roam over her body bringing them to her chest, I make her gasp and moan into my mouth as I squeeze and massage her breast give her tits ever a squeeze or a flick every once in a while. I leave her mouth and trail down her neck once again with my lips, but I don't linger too long like before. This time I quickly move down her neck past the mark I made on her and start kissing the top of her chest working my way slowly downwards until I reach and take her stiff nipple into my mouth. I suck, flick and roll it around with my tongue while one of my hands play with her other breast making Katniss moan and squirm underneath me. After a few minutes of enjoying the taste and feel of the of it in my mouth, I switch taking her other nipple into my mouth while my hand massages her other breast.

Katniss continues to squirm and moan my name as I continue to worship her chest, as I am doing so my free hand runs down her side gentle stroking her flesh and moving to her leg where I rub her outer thigh. Soon my other hand starts to rub her other thigh after making its way down her other side, my lip works their way back up to hers and as they meet I start undoing her trousers. Soon as our mouths are pressed against each other's in a passionate kiss, I have her pants undone, with a little help from Katniss second later I have the off and on the floor beside her shirt. As we continue to kiss my hand run over her now bare legs rubbing the flesh and slowly working their way up to her center, I run one of my fingers slowly and gently along her slit over her underwear finding her damp and ready for me. I feel her shudder and hear her breath hitch as I run my finger back down her slit, I look up at her breaking our kiss.

"Do you still want to continue?" I ask her still running my finger up and down her slit feeling her underwear grow wetter and wetter with each passing stroke. Katniss seems to be enjoying it she has her eyes clothes and is still moaning in pleasure.

"Yes… Please don't stop," Katniss replies biting her bottom lip to hold back her moans. She looks so sexy right now. But I want to hear her beautiful moans some more, so I slip my hand inside her underwear quickly finding her clit and play with it. The response from Katniss is perfect, and what I hoped for, she eagerly presses herself against my hand and moans my name. "Lisa."

"Your voice is so pretty," I purr as I kiss her neck. "Please don't hold it in." I place a kiss on her shoulder and remove my hand making Katniss whimper in need. "It's just as beautiful as you are."

"Lisa… Please don't stop," Katniss whimpers as I start to kiss my way down her stomach, I stop to give her nipple a quick flick with my tongue, but I don't stay for long.

I kiss my way down to her stomach stopping to kiss her belly button as I slip her underwear off something Katniss is more than willing to help me with, she is so wet and beautiful I think as I kiss my way down to where she needs me the most.

"Are you ready?" I ask her with my breath hitting her crouch making her whole body shiver.

"Yes," Katniss quickly replies and I waste no time in getting started, I give her clit a kiss before I run my tongue down her wet slit tasting the delicious taste of Katniss and causing my girl to moan and wriggle.

"You're so perfect," I mutter before I repeat the process and then move a finger up to prod her entrance. "Let me know if I hurt you ok."

"Ok," Katniss breaths out before I slowly ease my finger inside her, she is so tight inside but at least she wet enough so I can slide into her without hurting her.

I push into her as gentle as I can watching Katniss's face for any sign of pain. Either she's not feeling any or she's tougher then she looks because I can't see any sign of distress on her beautiful face, so I continue to move in as deep as I can and then stop once I reach that limit. I stop and let Katniss get used to the feeling of my finger inside her, I think I'm the first one to be inside, and I smile at the thought of being the first to claim her.

"I'm going to start to move now," I tell her before I start to remove my finger, again I move slowly, but I stop before I entirely leave her.

I begin to repeat myself speeding up a little each time until I get her moaning my name again, at that point I really want to hear her scream my name so I kiss her clit causing her to man her loudest moan yet, and it would surprise me if the others heard her. I don't care about that though, all I care about right now is Katniss and making sure she enjoys her first time. I don't slop and add a second finger into her tight wet hole before taking her clit into my mouth, which really does it for her as she starts to scream my name over and over again.

"Lisa!" Katniss loudly moans as I start to feel her tight walls clench around my fingers. "Somethings… Somethings happening."

"Just let go," I tell her before I double my efforts on her clit with my tongue and curling my fingers so I can hit that spot deep inside her.

Within seconds Katniss has reached her climax screaming my name so loud, I think her mother and sister might hear her all the way back in District Twelve. Her body shudders and her walls clench so tightly around my finger I think they might break them but I continue my work making Katniss's orgasm last as long as possible, I think this is her first, so I want it to be one she'll remember for the rest of her life. The whole time I can’t take my eyes off of Katniss. The way her body shudders and squirms as waves of pleasure wrack her body, her open mouth that cries out such sweet sounds and don’t even get me started on the essences that are living Katniss’s body. The taste alone is enough to stratify you, but the way it smells makes it so much better. This is Katniss’s scent and taste. I smile as I realize I am the first and only person to experience this taste and smell. Finally, she comes back down from her high and just lays there panting, I look down at her satisfied with my work as I take my two fingers and lick the dry enjoy the taste of Katniss. I crawl up to as she catches her breath and lay down beside her.

I stroke her cheek gently as I ask. "Did you enjoy your first time?"

Katniss can only nod in response, but someone else ruins the moments. "While we didn't!" I hear Johanna yell and both mine and Katniss faces turn bright red knowing everyone heard us. "Use a gag or stop before I tie you both up for the remainder of the trip."


	24. Chapter 24

I wake up the most beautiful sight that you could possibly imagine, Katniss lying beside me bathed in the rays of the morning sun. We are both naked from last night, and I can't help but smile and the sight of Katniss's cute sleeping face, her smile is beautiful as is the rest of her face when she sleeps. Of course, she is just as impressive awake, but when she sleeps, she smiles more and those smiles that really warm my heart, I wish we could stay like this, but a loud bang keeps coming from our bedroom door and has ruined the moment.

 

Katniss shoots up wide awake like we are under attack which we might be as those bangs sound like someone trying to kick in our door, if it isn't Johanna we see enter then we know we are in trouble. Katniss and I stare at the door as the lock gives way with a loud snap and the door flies open, we don't have to wonder who it is for long as the culprit quickly storms into the room looking really, really mad.

 

Johanna looks at the two of us for a moment making me fearful, but not for myself for Katniss. I have seen Johanna and heard that she usually takes naked girls away to someplace for a quick fuck, sometimes she just does it there and then even if it is in the middle of a busy area where everyone can see. I am both jealous and afraid of Johanna doing that to Katniss right now, jealous that Johanna will be with Katniss and fearful that she will scare her. Johanna is like a wild animal in bed, and I think that she will scar Katniss for life. Thankfully though Johanna doesn't make any moves like that, she just looks us over and smirks when she notices we are both as naked as the day we are born. Johanna only gives me a quick glance though having seen me naked before but her eyes linger on Katniss for a more prolonged amount of time, again jealousy fill me as I watch Johanna eye up, my naked girlfriend. Finally, though she goes back to look pissed off and opens her mouth to say what she came in to do, I have a bad feeling about what is about to happen.

 

"You two were meant to meet us for breakfast," Johanna tells us, and she even sounds outraged, we were meant to meet them, but I didn't think we missed that. Wait what time is it I thought it was still morning and we had time to kill before that meeting. "If you weren't up half the night fucking, you would have been there right now, and your lock would still work. At least now I can get some sleep. You two won't keep me awake with you moans if you know someone can walk in on you at any time."

 

"What time is it?" I ask looking out of the window. I still can't believe that it isn't morning.

 

"Nearly lunchtime Brainless," Johanna replies opening the curtains and nearly blinding us with the brightness of the sun. "Now you and Sweetheart here get dressed and meet us for lunch, or I'll drag you both down there whether you are dressed or not. Before you ask Lisa can tell you that I am not joking."

 

With that Johanna leaves the room pulling the door closed behind her, I have a feeling she is on the other side of that door waiting for us. I get out of bed knowing like Johanna said I would that she will drag us down to the dining car naked if she needs to, I turn back to face Katniss who is still sitting in our bed. She needs to get up. I'll hate for the world to see her naked body when Johanna drags her down to the dining car with Katniss in her birthday suit.

 

"Johanna isn't joking, so we really do need to get dressed," I tell her, and in an instant, she is out of bed, I think she only suspected Johanna would really do that but now I said it she knows it's all too real of a threat. We quickly get dressed and put our clothes into a neat pile before we leave, when we reach the door I take Katniss's hand give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Good morning."

 

"Good morning," Katniss replies as we leave the room and find out I was right, Johanna was waiting on the other side of the door.

 

"Come on you two we need to talk with the others," Johanna says but before she turns to leave she stares at me and asks. "By the way where's my morning kiss, Lisa?"

 

"It would have been on your cheek, but then you kicked our door in," I reply with a fake happy smile. "And you lost my morning kiss."

 

With that we leave and head to the dining car, Katniss and me still holding hands. After last night we feel closer, we finally did it, and everything was perfect. Apart from when Johanna yelled at us. Katniss and I both look happier and feel ecstatic. We walk hand in hand behind Johanna to the dining car, Katniss's hand feels the perfect fit in my hand, and we walk so close to each other that our shoulders are touching. I love how close we have become. We are still like this when we enter the dining car and brush off the looks everyone throws our way. I know Johanna told them what we did yesterday, she's not the type of person who keeps that sort of stuff to herself.

 

That mouth of hers nearly got me killed by my mother, Johanna was around our house for lunch and started talking about the times we fucked. My mother looked like she would execute both Johanna and me, she locked me in my room for nearly a week and started ranting on about how she would never be the mother of a dirty filthy dyke. At first, I didn't know what the word meant, but after I learned the word, I think I would have flipped out on her that day. My father was more understanding and accepted how I was. He even helped me talk to some girls that I liked. But I never loved them like I love Katniss, after feeling what I feel for Katniss I think all I felt for those girls was just lust. With Katniss I feel like I want to be with her, to protect her and spend the rest of my life with her. I would be lying if I didn't say there was lust I feel too for her but that is not what makes me want to be with her. No, it's the happiness I feel when I am with her and the need to have her by my side that's so strong that I think I might die without her. So they can stare at us and believe what they want, I don't care as long as I have Katniss by my side.

 

Everyone is here. My father is sitting looking at me with a mixture of happiness and worry. I have a feeling he's going to say he's happy I am with Katniss but to not let our relationship interfere with the tour all our lives are riding on later when we are alone. Lena and the rest of mine and Katniss's prep team look at us with curiosity, and Johanna just sits down there looking completely normal having already known what we were doing.

 

Katniss and I just sit down side by side never letting go of each other's hand, a pair of Avox's soon places a plate of food in front of us, and even they look at us like they want to know what happened. Of course, they can't ask themselves having their tongs cut out for some crime they committed, but they still have ears, and even they were able to overhear Johanna when she told everyone. I swear Johanna's big mouth will get her killed one of these days, and I have a feeling it won't be a quick or painless one. They stare at us, but we just keep our heads down and start to eat, it isn't until Haymitch clears his throat five minutes later that we look up and they begin to tell us whatever they were going to say to us this morning.

 

"It's nice of you two to finally join us," Haymitch says, he's drunk and his words slur but he seems sober enough to tell us what he needs to at least. "But now we don't have much time. We will be arriving in District Ten in four hours, so you need to do what we say no if, no's or buts we don't have time for that."

 

"Ok," I say knowing they are going to make us do something we really don't want to, but Haymitch is right we don't have time to argue about it.

 

"Good now you two are not to leave each other's sides, say anything, not on the scripts and don't leave the hall until everything is over. The party in District Ten will involve you two taking part in a sacrifice, it is to bring good luck, and both of you will have to slit a cows throat. Don't refuse or say anything bad about it just do it. It is important to the people of the District since they believe it brings good luck for the year." Haymitch tells us before taking a drink from his flask. "Also try not to drink, the alcohol there is strong and will knock both of you out with a single mouth full, we need you two to perform for the entire party so don't drink."

 

"Also a Capital Official will be there tonight, try to be polite and don't offend him," My father adds taking over for Haymitch as he takes another mouthful from his flask. "He will want to meet you and my say some things that upset you but don't return his comments, and if you feel like you won't be able to help it the accuse yourself, he's close to Snow so don't anger him no matter what."

 

"I think your jealous daughter won't be able to help it," Johanna comments from where she is sat at the other end of the table. "She could have killed me with the look she gave me after I walked in on those two still naked in bed, if she couldn't stand my staring then she won't stand his comments about her and especially about Katniss."

 

"Why what would he say?" I ask, they are probably right. I may snap if he pushes me too far so I want to know what he may say so I can prepare myself.

 

"Stuff like what he would do to you two," Johanna answers, she may have a big mouth, but at least she will tell me what's what to know. "You know people in the Capital can buy Victor's so it will be related to that."

 

"And I am supposed to just stay there and listen to him without saying a word?" I ask, I know, and they must know too that there is a very slim chance of that happening. Katniss may be able to but I wouldn't, but I have to, or we are all dead.

 

"Yes, you are," Johanna replies. "Or walk away politely."

 

After that Katniss and I are separated so we can be prepped for tonight, I just stand there trying to think of how I can block out the voice of this man who will talk to Katniss and myself as if we were whores according to Johanna. I just stare at my hand as they prep me still feeling the warmth of Katniss's hand holding my own, I have to do this for her no matter how mad that man will make me I must remain calm and polite. If I can't do this then Katniss, Prim, Miss's Everdeen, Haymitch, Johanna, Blight, my father, mother and myself will be killed or if we are lucky severely punished over this.

 

Katniss and I may live but our friends and family will not, it's happened before with Haymitch and Johanna, and I don't want Katniss or myself to end up being like them. Being like Haymitch who's too drunk to know what's happening or Johanna, she may say and act like she's fine but some of the nights I've slept over at her house I heard her crying and have been awoken by her screaming her families names in her sleep. I often have to comfort her those nights, and in the morning we both pretend the night before never happened. She is a mess and doesn't care if she lives or dies, I have a feeling that at times both her and Haymitch wish they had been killed in their games. I don't want to end up like them, and I don't want Katniss too ever, both of us already wake up screaming, and we have to calm each other down.

 

By the time they are done prepping me I have come up with a plan of how to handle this pervert Capital Official, I will treat him like he is beneath me and nothing more than a rat. I will be silent and polite while I grind my teeth and just take everything he says, I can't respond if I want to save the lives of those I love. But for now I push it from my mind as I look at my outfit for tonight, it's a lovely white dress that goes down just past my knees, and something on it makes it sparkle whenever the light hits it. On my feet are a pair of white high heel shoes which feel uncomfortable but goes well with the dress and on my head is a tiara, I hate it. The tiara looks good but I never liked them, they are just too flashy and when my mother would make me wear one to school when I was a kid everyone hated the fact that I was wearing something like that when their parents could barely afford to feed them. I just used to pretend to wear it. I would take it off as soon as I could and just tell my mother I wore it. I swear she didn't want me to have any friends, every time I did make one she would soon drive them away.

 

But I can't think of the past now, I need to stay in the present and make sure I don't get myself and everyone killed. We step outside and join Katniss and the others by one of the train doors. Katniss looks stunning and beautiful as always. She is dressed just like I am and judging from the look she is giving me I must look just as beautiful as she does.

 

"Remember you two, don't anger that Official," Johanna warns us one last time, I have no choice but to obey her.

 

I have felt what it is like to lose Katniss and don't want to feel like it ever again, it may have been a fake kidnapping before but if we anger this Official, then the next one could be real. We have to be careful tonight, one mistake can get us both, and everyone else killed tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

Katniss and I walk into the ballroom hand in hand, the party has already begun, but despite the music playing and food on display, all eyes are on us. As we descend the stairs leading down to the festivity, we are the center of attention, being blinded by the flashes from cameras and feeling my ears burn as I hear people comment on us as we enter the party. So far everything has been going great, we made our speeches without anyone being shot, and the Head Peacekeeper seemed happy with the way we performed.

 

She's a lot better than the Head Peacekeeper in District Eleven. She is a young lady with pink hair and pink eyes, her skin is so smooth and pale despite the amount of sunlight covering the district, and the way she looked at us is a lot softer and kinder than the Head Peacekeeper back in Eleven. But the Peacekeepers or the citizens are not the people on my mind during our trip in this District. It's that Capital Official who will want to speak to us that is the primary person on my mind. I already hate him, and I haven't even met him yet.

 

But I need to remain calm, polite and not cause any trouble. I have to remind myself of that as I descend the stairs down to the party. I ignore everyone, I ignore the flashes of the cameras, I ignore the applause of the crowd, and I ignore everyone in the room. All I do is just stare dead ahead and focus on the warmth I feel from Katniss's hand I am holding. I wish I can ignore them forever but I can't, Katniss and I have to listen to them as they make us pose for photos as soon as we step off of the stairs and onto the wooden ballroom floor.

 

Most of the pictures are of just Katniss and me holding hands standing side by side, but then there are some others, others like Katniss and me kissing, hugging and staring deep into each other's eyes. Don't get me wrong I love Katniss and enjoy doing these things with her. It's just that I wish it was for real and not ordered by the people so they can get a better photo of us. It's only one more thing I have to ignore, I solely focus on Katniss and pretend like it's our choice to do these things. If I didn't then I will most likely be restrained by Peacekeepers as I try and beat the crap out of these people, they don't own me and never will control either me or Katniss.

 

At least it doesn't last long, lucky for the reporters and for me as if this continued then I would most likely do something I would regret and get everyone killed. Johanna will definitely kill me first though. She's not the type of person to let me get away with killing her. Katniss and I soon make our way over to the tables where food has been laid out for everyone. We are both striven haven not eaten since lunch.

 

Most of the food on the table is meat, but there is some other fancy food from the Capital on offer as well. I'm in no mood for Capital stuff and just stick with the meat from the District, it's good, and for me, it is a lot better than the food from the Capital. It's all because of that Official that I am in this mood, just hearing about him has put me in a bad mood, and I still have to meet him. I just shake my head clear of the thoughts and enjoy the food. I can't let my lousy mood be known. If someone finds out and presses some questions, then everyone in the Capital will hate both me for saying what I will and Katniss for being with me, we need the Capital people to like us as that is probably the only reason we both made it out of the Hunger Game's Arena alive.

 

"Do you want to dance?" A pair of men ask us as they approach where Katniss and I both are eating, one of them looks familiar but the other one I recognize.

 

He still has his long black hair, those grey eyes and his face may not be as young, but he is still a looker. His strong arms are like I remember and there is no doubt that he is who I think it is, he is the man I saw speaking to my father all those years ago in the woods. The other man I feel like I met him before but this man I know I have, now I can get some answers and finally find out who he is.

 

"Yes," I say without thinking or hesitating, I need to speak to him and find out who he is. "I would love to dance." I take the man's arm and lead him to the dance floor. I can see in his eyes that he is surprised at how forward I am being. I don't think he expected me to agree so easily and then drag him to the dance floor. I don't think he even thought I would agree to dance with him. "So are you leading or am I?"

 

"I'll lead," He replies, and I see in his eyes that he is surprised at how I am acting, good if I can keep him on the back foot then I think it will be easy to find out what I want to know. But right now I let him lead me in the dance, and as he spins me I see Katniss dancing with the other man, I can't help but feel jealous at the sight. I can't complain though as I am doing the same thing though, in fact, I may be worse for being the one who agreed first. "So are you always this forward?"

 

"When I want to be," I tell him as we continue to dance. "So who are you?"

 

"My name is Alexander Donaldson, but you can call me Alex, I would ask you your name, but it's clear we both know I already know it," He answers.

 

"Of course you do," I comment, who doesn't? "So how do you know my father?" I ask him seeing that the only way I will find out is to ask him before the dance ends because if I don't then I may never know and I really want to know. "I saw you with him in the woods years ago, you two looked like you knew each other, but I never met you, and you never came over to our house."

 

"You just as sharp as your father it seems," He tells me with a sigh, I can tell he didn't want to speak to me about that during the dance, but I do. "I not his friend but you can say we are allies."

 

"Allies in what?" I ask, what can my father gain by allying himself with a stranger?

 

"I can't say," He replies looking from side to side. "Too many ears." I get it. It's a dangerous secret that could get him killed if discovered. I still want to know though. "Ask your father when he's in the woods but don't mention it in your house, on the train or in the District." I guess this is the best I can get. I feel disappointed that this mystery man is a let-down. "You never know who's listening."

 

"Ok," I sigh as the dance ends.

 

"Don't be down," He says as he takes and kisses my hand. "I would tell you if I could." I believe him. I guess it's knowing the Capital too well that makes him believable. "It was a nice dance."

 

"Yes, it was," I reply giving him a quick smile.

 

After that we go our separate ways, he goes back to that familiar man's side, and I go back to Katniss's side. I still feel jealous that Katniss was dancing with that man and envious that he got to, from the looks of it Katniss feels the same way about the man I was dancing with. She's giving Alex the same look I am giving his friend who danced with Katniss. I guess we are more similar then I thought.

 

Both of us watch the men go, they don't stay at the party and just walk up the stairs and out of the ballroom. Did they only turn up to dance with us? No, they didn't, I think they turned up to talk to us instead. Dancing was just the best way to do that with no one interrupting us, so what did they want to talk about? I was clearly stopping Alex from saying it with my questioning, so maybe Katniss knows, she was dancing with the other man. Who is he by the way? He looks so familiar, I know I have seen him before, but I can't think of where I have. Hopefully, it will come to me later, or Katniss can tell me, all I know is that he is from the Capital by the way he looked.

 

"Did your dance partner look familiar to you?" I ask her. I hope I don't sound too jealous and envious of him. "I feel like I have seen him before."

 

"You have, he was a Gamemaker," Katniss tells me, and it hits me like a ton of bricks, he was I can remember meeting his eyes during training for the Games. "Now he's the Head Gamemaker."

 

"I thought I saw him before," I say before I lean in so my mouth is only meters away from her ear, I feel her shiver as my breath hits her ears, but that is not what I want to do. I whisper so quietly that even if someone is eavesdropping that won't hear me, if what Alex said is true then I have to be careful when I quietly say this. "I can't tell you who my dance partner is right now, when we get to District Seven I will tell you then."

 

"Ok," Katniss replies I guess it must be something in my voice convince that makes her believe me this easily, I guess me whispering something like this in her ear isn't something that happens every day. "But I want to know" I was right Katniss is like me, Jealous that someone was dancing with her girlfriend. "Anyway do…"

 

"Miss Everdeen, Miss Littleton," A deep voice says that's so creepy it sends a chill down my spine, whoever said it couldn't be a good person.

 

We both turn around and come face to face with a small fat man with juices from the meat dripping down from his mouth onto his fancy suit. He is bold, has black evil looking eyes, chubby cheeks and a menacing grin on his lips. He must be the Capital Official, I already hated him, but now that I see him I detest him even more. His eyes are roaming over us like we are one of the pieces of meat on offer at the food table. To him, I guess that's all we are, and if eyes don't leave Katniss's chest soon, I'll rip them out of his skull and make him eat them despite the bad stuff that will happen afterward.

 

"It's so nice to meet the two of you finally, ever since I watched your games I have been dying to make your acquaintances," I wish he were dead, that way I wouldn't be in trouble for murdering this man. At least now his eyes are off of Katniss's chest and meeting our eyes. "I was one of your sponsors in the Hunger Games last year."

 

"We are thankful for what you did for us," I say even though I don't mean it and what to kill him for thinking the Games are a great thing. "I'm sure it helped our victory."

 

"I'm sure it did," He says taking a strand of my hair and running his fingers along it, it takes all of my willpower not to slap his hand away.

 

"So what's your name?" I ask hoping that he will stop touching my hair when he answers.

 

"That's not important," His answer doesn't matter as he lets go of my hair at least. "It's a shame Snow won't let anyone bid on you two."

 

"I'm sure it is," I say, if it isn't for the threat of death that hangs over everyone I love I would punch him for saying that.

 

"Bid for what?" Katniss asks I didn't think she would know that but that innocents about her is something I love.

 

"I'll tell you later," I say to her before that man can, he wouldn't do it right.

 

"It's probably a good thing," The man continues as he looks us over again like we are pieces of meat. "The price would bankrupt most bidders and myself."

 

"Probably," I hate to hear him speaking like that, I would kill any man or women that touches Katniss that way.

 

"Well as much as I would like to stay and talk to you two I have other business to attend," Two Peacekeepers turn up as he says that, they are not like the regular Peacekeepers. They are wearing black armor and the guns they are carrying look more powerful and deadly then the ones most other Peacekeepers carry, their faces are covered by masked and strong looking helmets protect their heads. "I have to return to the Capital so until the party there this is goodbye."

 

"Goodbye," I reply politely although already hating and dreading that I will have to meet this man who thinks we are meat again once we reach the Capital.

 

"Bye," Katniss also replies politely.

 

"So are you going to tell me about what he meant or will that come later too?" Katniss asks me as he walks off, she's mad at me. Mad at me for dancing with that man, mad at me for not telling her who he was and mad at me for not telling her what she wanted to know just know.

 

"He meant it's a shame no one can bid to sleep with us or watch us fuck each other," I tell her, if I didn't say it then we will have a fight about it. In an instant, her face turns red, and she looks like she wishes she never asked. "And I can't answer the other thing right now," I tell her leaning in close to whisper again. "Too many ears."


	26. Chapter 26

Katniss is still mad at me for keeping what I know a secret from her, but I have too, if someone were to overhear us we could both be killed. We hardly spoke to each other after the party, we were like that throughout the night and throughout our time in District Nine and Eight. Now we are approaching my home District, District Seven and we are still not talking. I can only hope that we can patch things us when I tell her what she wants to know, if not then I really think my mother will split us up for good. I am confident she will try, my mother always does. Every girl and boy I have dated in the past has been driven off by her. She never wants me to be happy. Every time I am she will quickly crush that happiness, I really am not looking forward to introducing her to Katniss. She's probably already planning someway to break us up. You don't have to be physic to know that.

 

But right now we are still hours away from District Seven, we are all sat down eating breakfast, and everyone has begun to notice that Katniss and I have fallen out. Johann defiantly knows I can tell by the way she keeps switching her gaze between Katniss and myself who are sat at opposite ends of the table instead of together like usual and when our eyes meet it confirms it. I can see in her eyes that she knows it, Johanna has always been hard to read, but I know her too well and I am one of the few people who can tell what she's thinking. My father knows it also, like Johanna I can tell by the look in his eyes that he knows something is wrong with Katniss and me. The only people who seem clueless is the people from the Capital. They just seem to be going about as usual like nothing's wrong. I always thought the people of the Capital were dumb and now I have proof, a blind man could see that Katniss and I are having problems. Apart from Katniss's stylist that is, I think he can sense that something is wrong with us too.

 

"Now then everyone, as you all know we are heading for District Seven now," Katniss's Escort calls out as we eat, she always likes to be in charge of everything. This often brings her to blows with my Escort Lena, those two always argue and always fight over every small detail. "But unlike the other Districts this time we will be staying for a week since it is Lisa's home District the Capital has granted her this time to see her family and friends."

 

"We know that already," Johanna moans, she's right though. Katniss's Escort has been telling us none stop about this since we left District Eight, it's beginning to get on everyone's nerves. "You told us a hundred times now."

 

"I told you, I told you that they didn't need to be reminded," Lena now says. "But you never listened."

 

"No one asked you," Katniss's Escort replies glaring a Lena. "And I was just making sure everyone knows."

 

"You already made sure," Johanna continues to moan. She's right though. Yesterday's none stop reminders made sure of that. "Those two are a bigger problem." Johanna motions to Katniss and me. "Looks like there's trouble in paradise, I don't mind the peaceful night's sleep, but if they don't make up soon, we are all dead."

 

"There's nothing wrong," Katniss and I both reply at the same time. I guess neither one of us wants to get them involved in our problems.

 

"Then why aren't you two talking or even sitting near each other?" Haymitch asks not sounding drunk like I would have suspected him to be, it would be easier if he were drunk for a change. "If I didn't know you I would say you two are enemies and not dating."

 

"He's right, I heard you two going at it, and even I am starting to doubt you two are a couple," Johanna adds. "They need to kiss and make up, or we will all be killed."

 

"Johanna's right," My father, says, great now he's butting into my love life. "After breakfast, you two will go to your room, you will have an hour before being prepped, and I expect you two to have made up by that time."

 

We all turn as the sound of laughter fills the room, all eyes fall onto Johanna who everyone quickly finds to be the source of the laughter. Even though she sees us staring at her, she continues to laugh. It doesn't surprise me that Johanna is laughing while we are staring at her likes she's crazy. Johanna has always been like this, she always acts and speaks like she doesn't care about a thing. Finally, though she does stop laughing, she slowly stops and starts to again switch her gaze between Katniss and me again. She smirks and with one finally chuckle finally speaks. I am both dreading and curious to hear what she found so funny. I am interested to know and dreading because I know Johanna will say it, Johanna always says things straight even if what she says will cause anger or embarrassment to all who hear it.

 

"I wish I had a father like you," Johanna says giving my dad a quick look. "Mine would never lock me in a bedroom with a pretty girl and give us an hour to ourselves. I have a feeling they will do more than just kissing and making up."

 

"Johanna I am not suggesting they do that," My father tells her but Johanna just looks at me and smirks, and in her eyes, I can see she is daring me to do, if for nothing more than to prove my dad wrong and herself right. "I'm telling them to make up but, they are old enough to do that if they choice to and its none of our business if they do or not"

 

"Whatever you say," Johanna replies before she goes back to eating. "But we all know what will happen once we lock them in that room."

 

True to their words as soon as we finish eating breakfast Johanna and my father drags us to our room and locks us inside, Katniss and I just stand there as the sound of the lock clicking breaks the silence. I don't think this will work. I know what will fix this problem. We need to be alone in the woods once we reach District Seven, only then can I tell her and we can move on. At best all this could do is make us start to at least act like nothing's wrong, but it won't solve the problem.

 

Katniss and I can barely look at each other, every time we do our eyes quickly dart away. I hate this. I hate not being able to hold her hand, I hate not being able to be close to her, and I hate that we aren't talking most of all because I can't hear her beautiful voice. I loathe not telling her, I know she dislikes me for keeping this from her, but I have no choice but to. We are still just standing in silence as I hear Johanna and my father's footsteps walk away back to the dining cart, we still aren't speaking and soon after the sound of a door shutting we are left in silence. A silence quieter than I thought was possible, a silence that won't help anything.

 

"I think we need to at least act for the cameras," I finally say once the quiet unbroken silence becomes too much for me to handle.

 

"Why won't you tell me?" Katniss asks in response. "I told you about my dance so why won't you tell me about yours?"

 

"I can't," I tell her. I can't believe how stubborn she is being about this. I can't tell her so why can't she understand that and wait until I can, I already promised her I would when I could. "Not until we are in the woods."

 

"Then why did you dance with him?!" I can see tears form in Katniss's eyes, and now I feel terrible and stupid, I hate seeing her cry, and I feel silly for not seeing the real reason for why she was upset.

 

I thought she was made because I was hiding something from her but I was wrong, she's madder that I was dancing with someone other than her. I guess I would be too if I were in her shoes, after all, I was jealous when I saw her dance with the new Head Gamemaker. It didn't help that she hides what she was feeling until we were back on the train and alone in our room, once she shut the door she did yell at me. We argued and then started to hardly talk to each other, all this time I thought she was made I was hiding something from her, but she was really just upset that I danced with someone else. I really wish I could have known soon and made it right in some way. Instead, all I did was ignore the problem and made it worse. I feel stupid and hate myself for doing that. I should have known what was wrong with her.

 

"I'm sorry," I say looking away from her eyes, I can't stand the look of her tear-filled eyes just the sight of them is going to make me break down in tears. "But I needed answers from that man. The dance floor seemed like the best place to get them. But I didn't, all I got was more questions that need answering." I look back at Katniss and meet her eyes, her eyes have stopped watering so at least she will hear me out. "I can't say anymore here, all I can tell you is that man is connected to my past, and I want to know what he was doing there."

 

"Is that the real reason?" Katniss asks still not forgiving me, but I know she wants to try.

 

"Yes," I nod. "I sorry for dragging him to the dance floor without telling you, I just saw an opportunity to get those answers."

 

"Ok, I forgive you," I feel like a great weight has been lifted from my body at those words, I am so happy to hear those words. "But I want to talk in the woods as soon as possible."

 

"Ok," I reply, only after that talk will we be able to move on finally.

 

By the time my father and Johanna arrive to unlock the door Katniss, and I are just like before, we are happy and holding each other's hands. My father smiles at the sight of us, but Johanna smirks like she was right and my father was wrong like she thinks we did fuck and make up. She is wrong all we did is talk, and we haven't even kissed, but that won't stop Johanna from telling everyone that we did sleep with each other. I know her too well, I know as soon as we re-join the other in the dining car the first thing Johanna will say no I mean the first thing Johanna would shout out to the world is that we fucked each others brains out.

 

All I can hope for is that for some reason she doesn't or for no one to believe her, that won't happen though. The Capital people like to gossip, and news like that will spread like wildfire burning out of control until everyone in the country believes that lie. I hate the fact that will happen. Hopefully, it will help us out though. Maybe when the gossip reaches President Snow's ears he will be happy at the news even if it was a lie, perhaps this false information could save us all. We walk into the dining car, and right away Johanna proves me right.

 

"Told you they would fuck," Johanna tells the room, all heads turn our way and although some are blushing they all look at Katniss and I filled with curiosity. "How else could they be this happy together again?"

 

After that Katniss and I are split up to be prepped, needless to say, that the prepping was awkward. The whole time all my Prep team did was ask me questions about how great fucking Katniss was, will it is fucking annoying to keep telling them nothing happened. We just talked and made up that way but thanks to Johanna no one believes me, I am already planning how to get my revenge on her for doing this. By the time I am done being prepped, I am pissed at my Prep team and at Johanna for causing this, but I can't let it show since I will be on camera in minutes. But I do like the way they made me look, at least my Prep team did something right while they bombarded me with questions about something that never happened.

 

I am wearing a green dress that fits perfectly. I guess they want it to match my home Districts theme. No surprise there, District Seven Tributes and Victor's always looks like trees. At least this is slightly different, this dress's color looks more like the color of a leaf then a tree. I wear a pair of matching shoes, and minimal makeup just enough to highlight my features, I like the job my Prep team did. When we re-join the others I see Katniss is wearing a seemlier dress to me only she looks more beautiful in it then I could ever help to be. As we get closer to the station, we are given the last touch to our outfits, a thick warm looking coat. I forgot its still winter. We've been enjoying the warm weather in the other Districts too much to remember how cold the rest of the country is right now.

 

Katniss and I stand side by side as the train pulls into the station, our hands find each other's in a tight grip as the train comes to a halt. For the first time since I left the Hunger Games Arena, I feel nervous, for the first time Katniss is going to meet my evil wicked mother. I know the meeting won't go will, no matter what my mother will hate Katniss because of where she was born. I just have to keep my anger in check and hope Katniss does too. I do not doubt that Snow will be unhappy if something were to happen to my mother. With a deep breath, the train doors slide open, and I step off onto the station side by side with Katniss, it feels both good and bad to be home once again.

 

The smell of the pine trees is what hits me first, and memories of running through those trees flood into my mind, snow is falling lightly to the ground adding to the small blanket of the white stuff that's already beneath my feet. I forgot how beautiful the snow could be. I am so distracted by it that I don't even notice the reports taking pictures of us until Katniss gentle reminds me of what is happening. We pose for the cameras and answer a few questions but to be honest I hardly remember doing that, I am too distracted by the snow and too worried about how my mother will treat Katniss when they finally meet a few minutes from now.

 

I can see my mother now, her dark black hair is the first thing I notice, then her green eyes that look so full of anger and evil I can feel myself shaking. My mother is upset and not happy, meet Katniss, and already I can tell that meeting won't end well. But we have no choice but to let them meet each other. Katniss and I walk towards my mother with my heart beat speeding up with every step. My mother too is walking towards us and each step she takes I can feel shake my body, I really wish we didn't have to see her. Katniss gives my hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze, but it does not affect me.

 

Once we reach her the first thing that happens is my mother raising her hand, then everything happens so fast I can barely see it. My mother's hand comes down and strikes Katniss across the face so hard she falls to the ground, and her hand is torn from my own, then all I can feel is my mother's noise being crushed under my fists. I didn't even realize I was punching her. All I saw was red as I watched her hand slap Katniss, now all I can see is my mother falling to the ground with blood pouring from her nose. Good, that's what that bitch deserves for laying her hands on Katniss. I just hope that no one will use it against me, I have a feeling everyone else would have done what I just did in my saturation. Right.


	27. Chapter 27

Well, this isn’t how I saw my homecoming going. I expected to argue with my mother, I expected her to hate Katniss, but I never saw things getting so physical so fast. I didn’t expect my mother to strike Katniss before she opened her mouth but after that, I couldn’t stop myself. My fist hit her face before I even realized what was happening. I lost it. As the Peacekeepers restrained me and tore me away from Katniss all I could think about was that I had done it now. Everyone I love, everyone Katniss loves will die because of me.

 

Now I am stuck in a cell located in the Justice Buildings basement staring at the cell wall reading the names of people who previously occupied my new home. Most of the people on the wall I have never heard of before, but a few I have and most notable of them all is Johanna’s name. I already knew she was a troublemaker but I never once saw her arrested. I wonder when and what for, I can make a few good guesses but I will need to ask her herself if I want to find out those answers.

 

I am brought out of my thoughts by a door opening and the sound of running feet. I stand and wait fearing the worse but as soon as my eyes stare down the hall those fears vanish in an instant. I can feel a smile forming on my lips as I see her, my body moves by itself, and before I know it, we are embracing each other through the bars of my cell.

 

“I’m glad you are ok,” Katniss says as she lets me go and when I see the handprint on her cheek my happiness turns to rage. “Don’t worry about it,” Katniss tells me as her fingers gently stroke my chin and her hand forces my eyes to meet hers. “I will heal in no time, and it won’t happen again.”

 

“I wish I could believe that,” I mutter my rage refusing to leave me despite Katniss’s best efforts to disperse it.

 

“Well, you can because you and your dear old mother will be switching places,” Johanna appears behind Katniss with a Peacekeeper right beside her. “After reviewing the events, the Head Peacekeeper determined your mother was a fault for the incident. I believe he said you only acted to defend your girlfriend will your mother acted to cause harm. It’s probably bullshit, because they needed you out for the tour.”

 

“Take your hands off me!” I hear the unmistakable angry yell of my mother. “That insubordinate little brat should be locked up not me. She is nothing but trouble!” It isn’t long before I see her, handcuffed and being dragged by two Peacekeepers my mother looks like she is about to attack. She is lucky that my cell is still locked and there are peacekeepers between us because I would love nothing more than to take another swing at her. “See!” My mother and I lock eyes. “She belongs in that cage!”

 

“Shut up,” A Peacekeeper tells her as he opens my cell. “Out,” He orders me, and for once I don’t have a problem obeying an order from a Peacekeeper. As soon as I am out and my mother is thrown in, he locks the door and stares at the new prisoner. “Keep your mouth shut we have all had enough of you.”

 

Katniss, Johanna and I take our leave walking away from my mother and out of the Justice Building. Fresh air has never tasted so good, the breeze has never been more refreshing as it is when I step out into the central courtyard of my home District. But what feels betting is the knowledge that my mum can’t experience what I am. Hopefully, the Peacekeepers will lose the key to her cell, and she can rot in there.

 

“Your dad and Blight are handling the press,” Johanna tells me. “You should take Katniss to your place and get settled in, me and Haymitch are going to get a drink so we will most likely see you tomorrow.”

 

“Sure,” I reply as I watch her leave.

 

The walk to my old house is a pleasant one but also awkward at the same time. Katniss just walking with her and holding her hand in mine makes any journey enjoyable, but the stares of the people in the District are starting to make this awkward.

 

I can hear the people around us whisper as we pass saying things like, “I knew she would win.” “They make a beautiful couple.” And when we walk past a group of girls I knew from school I hear one of them mutter. “I told you she was into chicks. I saw her sneak in and out of Johanna’s house more times then I can count.” By the time we reach my old house and step inside I am glad to be here, I never expected to feel that when I returned.

 

“It’s not that different from our home in District Twelve,” Katniss comments looking around.

 

“I think they just used the same design for them all,” I say, I can remember thinking the same thing when I arrived in the Victors Village in District Twelve. “Johanna’s and Blight’s houses are the same.”

 

“Do you want something to eat?” I ask hearing my stomach grumble.

 

“Yes please,” Katniss replies, and before long we enter the kitchen.

 

In an instant, my eyes fall on a white door that used to terrify me and even right now it sends a chill down my spine. Behind that door, my mother would enforce her control over me. I can feel my back burn from where she would strike me with a belt. There is a pole down there that she would tie me to before mercilessly beating. She always would use that punishment when my father was away because even he would stand up to her whenever she would beat me like that. I would also spend hours locked down there. I can remember scratching the door till my fingernails were torn off and banging onto the wood until my hands were bruised and bleeding. No matter what though my mother would never open the door, it was always my father who released me. He would find me soaked in my own tears with my throat so raw from screaming that I couldn’t say a thing. My father's arms where the only thing that would calm me down, I always knew that when I felt his warm, powerful arms around me, I was safe. When I feel a hand touch my arm, it makes me jump. It takes me a minute to remember Katniss is right beside me.

 

“Are you ok Lisa?” Katniss asks as I turn to face her. “You skin has gone pale, and I can feel your heart racing.”

 

“I’m fine,” I assure her as I try to calm down. “It’s just a bad memory.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I’m not sure if I want to bring up those memories.

 

“That room would be where my mother would drag me and beat me with a belt,” I answer looking back at the door. “She would also lock me in there until my father came home. If you go in there, you will find the flood stained with my blood and tears.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Katniss says as her arms wrap around me. “I can’t imagine what you went through but it's over now, I won’t let anyone do that to you again.” I barely notice the tears leave my eyes; I don’t  feel my legs giving out from under me and Katniss gently guiding me to the floor. But I do notice Katniss. I notice her warmth as she hugs me, her voice as she soothes me and her fingers as she softly brushes away my tears. “I promise I’ll protect you like I know you will defend me, we will keep each other safe from the dangers in our path just like when we were in the Arena.” I hug Katniss back feeling as safe as I used to in my father's arms when he would free me from behind that door. “We have each other and always will.”

 

“Always,” I mumble into her shoulder.

 

We stay like this for ten, fithteen minutes with me crying into Katniss’s shoulder and her holding me so close and lovingly. I’m starting to wonder how I lived without her; I can’t even walk into my old kitchen without Katniss being with me. Finally, I am able to pull myself together. With Katniss still holding me, we get back on our feet and to where we were before my breakdown.

 

“Thank you,” I whisper embarrassed by my actions.

 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Katniss tells me. “We are a team, we love each other, and we are always here for each other. I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” I reply before we give each other a quick kiss.

 

“Do you mind if we have a picnic?” Katniss asks as we break the kiss. “It may be cold out, but it seems like a better place to eat.”

 

“Sure,” I answer liking the idea. We can eat and talk where no one will hear us, and I can finally tell Katniss about my dance partner.

 

We leave the house and the Victor Village, but this time the streets are empty, everyone must have gone home I thought as I take Katniss up a dirt path towards the forest. The forest is massive taking up must of the District which is built around it. The trees are so tall and their trunks so thick it’s not hard to believe these trees are not naturally grown. They have been genetically altered to grow faster and more substantial than regular trees. I don't know what the Capital did to them, but I am grateful, every time a tree is cut down a new one grows overnight to replace it, it makes the District look sweeter and doesn't feel like it's being destroyed tree by tree. But I know that isn't the reason why the Capital did it, they did it so they can have a constant supply of lumber.

 

I lead Katniss deep into the trees where I know we can be alone, be unheard. I promised her I will tell her, I guess now's the best time. Everyone else has gone home and the people I this District will respect our privacy. Not that it's my intention, but when you see a couple heading into the woods alone then it’s a sign that they are going to enjoy each others company.

 

"That man I was dancing with said he was my father's ally," I tell her starting from the beginning as I lay down a blanket for us to sit on. "I saw him speaking with my dad years ago and wanted to know what that was about. So when he asked me to dance I took him up on the offer so I can ask him some questions."

 

"What were they allies in?" Katniss asks the question I want to know, something that man couldn't tell me but something I must find out.

 

"I have no idea; he couldn't say for the same reasons why I couldn't say this until now," I answer wishing I knew. "But I know it's something big, why else would they have to keep it so quiet?"


End file.
